Intohimoiselle
by KFF2K19
Summary: [Kaisoo Fanfic Fest 2018] Karena dalam kehidupan, menuntut kita melakukan sesuatu. Terkadang bisa melampaui diri sendiri, berusaha mendobrak pikiran tentang kemustahilan, menepis segala kekhawatiran dan melakukan perubahan. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Prompt code**

431

 **Title**

Intohimoiselle

 **Main Cast(s)**

Kim Jongin, Do Kyungsoo

 **Category Prompt**

Domestic!AU

 **Category**

BL

 **Warning**

May content of office life. Violence. Scenes of sexual content. Adult themes

 **Author's note**

 _Ahh hallo wonderful people... i hope everyone is having a great of KaiSoo day. this is my first fanfic about KaiSoo BL. so please don't be too brutal on me. Ah, for prompter, I'd like to apologize for breaking your prompt. it's really first time to me. i'm very so sorry about it. and for all crew KFF2K18, it was very kind of you. How can i ever possibly thank you, you've been very helpful. And the last, hope you are enjoying this story. Let me know what you think._ **XOXO**

 **Summary**

 _Karena dalam kehidupan, menuntut kita melakukan sesuatu. Terkadang bisa melampaui diri sendiri, berusaha mendobrak pikiran tentang kemustahilan, menepis segala kekhawatiran dan melakukan perubahan._

" _I never imagined your skin to be so soft and your voice calling out my name, so sexy and expression when you were about to cum. I really happy we finally did it_."- Kai

-.000.-

Mengutip hasil survei yang pernah dilakukan _Forrester research_ mengenai kesuksesan di awal masa jabatan seorang pemimpin perusahaan. Di mana seseorang mampu memperoleh masukan dari semua pihak serta memprioritaskan solusi yang mudah atas permasalahan yang sedang di hadapi untuk meraih kredibilitas dan kesan yang baik. Kemudian menentukan target departemen agar meraih tolak ukur keberhasilan dari perencanaan strategik yang telah di susun sebelumnya.

Dengan mengikuti saran seperti itu seseorang bisa benar-benar sukses di posisi puncak.

"Kyungsoo, kenapa kau tidak membuat biro konsultan sendiri? Atau bagaimana dengan Jerman? Pendapatan seorang arsitek di sana bisa mencapai 10000 _euro_ perbulan."

Seorang wanita bertubuh mungil menarik kursi, memilih mengambil posisi duduk berhadapan dengan lelaki yang baru saja di panggilnya Kyungsoo.

Ya,

 _Kyungsoo._

Seorang lelaki asing yang tidak mencapai posisi strategis di tempatnya bekerja sekarang. Sebuah perusahaan konsultan berskala besar dengan beberapa puluh tenaga kerja asing yang berada di dalam satu bangunan bertingkat yang tidak cukup tinggi.

Indonesia.

Dia telah menetap dan mendapatkan visa kerja selama beberapa tahun untuk memenuhi kebutuhan sehari-hari. Do Kyungsoo adalah seorang pria yang berasal dari Korea Selatan, dia menggunakan nama keluarga ibunya. Empat tahun yang lalu dia di terima bekerja di perusahaan ini, sayangnya sejak saat itu dia tetap berada di jabatan teknisi. Dia lulusan universitas terkemuka dari Singapura. Dia mengambil jurusan Arsitektur. Kyungsoo tidak mengatakan bahwa itu adalah hal menyenangkan untuk mempraktikkan ilmu yang telah dia dapatkan dengan susah payah pada masa kuliahnya. Dia mendapatkan pengetahuan sebagaimana dia menginginkan kebahagiaan.

Belasan tahun yang lalu ayahnya meninggal, bahkan ketika ia masih harus belajar menyematkan kancing seragam sekolahnya. Tapi Kyungsoo beruntung memiliki seorang ibu yang masih mencurahkan perhatiannya. Oleh karena itu tidak seharusnya dia bersedih. Kyungsoo mendapatkan pekerjaan di mana gaji serta orang-orang di sekililingnya memiliki latar belakang yang sejalan untuk memastikan kelangsungan hidupnya.

Karena mematuhi _standard operational procedure_ kantor, dia menjadi terkenal di antara para pegawai lain. Ia melakukan banyak hal, pekerjaan yang begitu optimal serta sebuah pelayanan prima. Kyungsoo telah menuntut dirinya sendiri agar mampu memberikan hasil pekerjaan tanpa mengurangi kualitas yang dihasilkan.

Mengingat hal itu, sudah lebih dari empat tahun sejak dia lulus dan bekerja di perusahaan ini. Kyungsoo terus berada di dalam sebuah kelompok untuk mengerjakan proyek bersama beberapa arsitektur yang baru lulus dan di terima. Oh! Empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, bukan hanya selalu mementingkan kerja tim dan kesuksesan. Dia bahkan tidak mau menghitung sudah berapa banyak teman sekerjanya yang keluar dan mendirikan biro konsultan sendiri tapi terlalu kecil untuk mendapatkan mega proyek. Sementara perusahaan ini adalah salah satu perusahaan biro konsultan besar dengan dua CEO pemilik saham serta beberapa direktur yang membawahi _associate_ dan _project leader_.

Lalu di mana posisi Kyungsoo? Sejak empat tahun yang lalu dia hanyalah seorang arsitektur di bawah _Project leader,_ dengan artian Kyungsoo terus berada di posisi terendah pada perusahaan ini. Tapi siapa yang peduli selama target tim bisa berhasil?

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak._

 _Tidak._

Jika di tanya tepat hingga beberapa bulan yang lalu mungkin Kyungsoo tidak akan mempermasalahkannya. Tapi setelah seseorang anggota tim yang kemudian membuka biro konsultan sendiri mendapat tawaran pekerjaan di salah satu perusahaan besar Jerman sebagai seorang _project leader._ Ya bagian inilah yang sedang menjadi proses komunikasi antara Kyungsoo dengan Jenny, wanita berdarah campuran Indonesia - Austria yang setahun lalu bergabung di perusahaan dan selalu berada di Tim yang sama dengan Kyungsoo.

"Hey, bisakah kalian menghentikan pembicaraan itu? Rapat lima menit lagi. Aku ingin sekali bertemu CEO Kim, katanya kali ini mega proyek. Sampai-sampai CEO Kim turun tangan."

 _Itu adalah Mark. Terdengar sebagai nama yang asing?_ Tentu saja karena ini perusahaan berskala international yang mana sebagian besar pekerjanya adalah orang asing atau berdarah campuran. Sementara Kyungsoo dan Mark adalah pria asing.

"Kyung, apa kau dan CEO Kim berasal dari daerah yang sama?"

Kyungsoo baru saja berdiri dan menyiapkan beberapa alat tulis untuk di bawa ke ruang rapat. Ia berhenti sebentar mendengar pertanyaan Mark. Tidak banyak yang lelaki bermata bulat itu pikirkan.

"Tidak. Kami hanya berasal dari negara yang sama. Lagipula Korea Selatan itu tempat yang cukup besar oke!"

Mari kita lihat situasi berikutnya di mana Mark mempout bibirnya lucu setelah mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo, seolah tidak puas dengan jawaban barusan.

"Hey. Kita sudah harus di ruang rapat sebelum CEO Kim tiba. Akan sangat tidak sopan jika terlambat."

Jenny telah siap dengan beberapa perlengkapan yang dia butuhkan. Berjalan bersama Mark di depan sementara Kyungsoo menyeret kardus berisikan beberapa peralatan yang nanti akan di perlukannya setelah rapat, Kyungsoo punya pekerjaan _part time_ yang menyita satu atau dua jam setiap menjelang akhir pekan di mana dia akan menjual beberapa lukisan di pinggir jalan. Tidak semua arsitektur menjadi pandai menggambar bagian melengkung, tapi Kyungsoo selain bisa membuat garis lurus dan lingkaran. Dia bisa menarik garis membentuk rupa seseorang. Kyungsoo sudah melakukannya setiap menjelang akhir pekan di mana jam kerja menjadi lebih singkat.

Di sinilah dia, mengalami kesulitan membawa kardus itu karena ternyata seseorang telah duduk di kursi utama rapat lantai satu bangunan ini.

Pria bertubuh tidak terlalu tinggi itu berusaha tersenyum menciptakan raut penyesalan yang kemudian mendapat perhatian.

"Tinggalkan saja di depan pintu," Jenny berbisik di mana posisi keduanya memang terlambat mendatangi ruang rapat bersama Mark. Oh apa yang pria Amerika itu lakukan? Kenapa tiba-tiba mukanya menjadi merah merona?

Menurut jadwal pertemuan, seharusnya mereka tidak terlambat namun jika memandang seseorang yang telah duduk di kursi utama mereka jelas terlambat dalam daftar sopan santun.

"Kalian bisa mengambil posisi di manapun, kursi kosong."

Suara _project leader_ yang telah duduk menginstrupsikan ketiganya. Mereka segera bergabung.

Dan selama itu juga Kyungsoo pikir ada yang aneh dalam rapat ini.

Kali ini mereka akan merancang sebuah _resort,_ tidak terlalu jauh dari pantai marina serta terminal _ferry marina._

-.000.-

Fisika klasik berasumsi jika energi itu berkesinambungan. Sementara setelahnya beberapa ilmuan berkata energi itu berkelanjutan...

Kyungsoo pikir dia mengalami sedikit pembuangan energi yang sia-sia pada tubuh setelah menjalani rapat tanpa berhenti selama dua jam. Oh astaga, dia harus bergegas keluar dari ruang rapat ini, tapi apa yang dilakukan CEO Kim itu? Pria itu bahkan tidak beranjak dari kursinya. Terlalu sibuk dengan ponsel di dalam genggaman sementara Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya menunggu dia keluar.

"Kalian bisa pergi lebih dulu. Jangan menungguku."

Mereka yang telah berharap mendapat _signal_ terang di mana sebuah izin yang memperbolehkan aktivitas berlanjut telah di keluarkan. Jenny yang pertama melangkah keluar. Dia memang berada pada puncak keterdesakan di mana seseorang telah menunggunya di luar bangunan. Seorang pria yang akan menemani Jenny mempersiapkan gaun pernikahan mereka dalam beberapa minggu lagi.

"Tuan..."

"Kau bisa pergi. Aku tidak ingin bicara apapun lagi."

Kyungsoo mengangkat alisnya mendengar salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan ini menolak percakapaan dengan seorang direksi yang terlihat ingin menyampaikan sesuatu. Tapi kemudian pimpinan itu berbicara dalam bahasa Korea yang hanya Kyungsoo pahami.

Dia tersenyum kaku ketika Mark yang masih berada di dalam ruangan menuntut pengartian dari kalimat panjang sang CEO.

"Aku harus pergi."

Kyungsoo berkilah. Bagaimana dia bisa memberitahu arti dari kalimat panjang yang mengatakan mereka semua adalah brengsek karena melakukan perdebatan dalam sebuah rapat. Seharusnya rapat itu bisa selesai dalam satu jam saja dan pimpinan perusahaan itu baru saja kehilangan salah satu rencananya. Itulah alasan kenapa dia masih duduk diam di dalam ruangan sementara beberapa orang mulai melangkah keluar setelah perkataan sebelumnya.

Tidak terkecuali Kyungsoo, ia berjalan pelan hendak mengambil kardus berisi peralatan melukis miliknya yang tadi ditinggalkan di depan pintu masuk ruangan.

"Apa yang sedang kau lakukan di sana?"

Mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar sebuah pertanyaan.

"Eohhh!"

Kyungsoo berseru ketika pria yang lebih tinggi itu telah berdiri tepat di belakangnya, ketika Kyungsoo menunduk untuk menarik kardus miliknya.

"Ma-maafkan saya."

Karena dia hanya pegawai pada tingkat paling rendah, maka apapun itu dia yang harus pertama mengucapkan kata maaf.

"Apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan benda-benda itu?"

Sekali lagi pria itu bertanya tanpa ekspresi membuat nyali Kyungsoo menciut. Dia menghela napas berat, Kyungsoo menyerah dan harus mengakui sesuatu.

"Hari ini saya sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaan di perusahaan ini. Jadi..."

"Kau bisa melukis?"

Ia terkejut karena pertanyaan mendadak itu. Pandangan pria berkulit tan itu melirik ke bagian bawah di mana memang terdapat beberapa cat air, kanvas gulung dan semua peralatan milik Kyungsoo.

"Ya." Setengah ragu dia memberanikan diri memberi jawaban.

"Berapa yang kau dapatkan untuk sebuah lukisan?"

Oh betapa menggemaskannya Kyungsoo dengan mata bulat dan alis tebal yang naik setingkat saat mendengar pertanyaan itu. Ia berdehem pelan untuk menyadarkan kegugupan ketika ditanya seseorang dengan kekuasaan tanpa batas di perusahaan ini.

"150 ribu rupiah atau bisa mencapai 20 SGD jika aku mendapatkan seorang turis."

Kyungsoo tidak bercanda untuk harga pasaran seperti itu. Dia tidak meminta bayaran yang tinggi untuk sebuah lukisan dengan cat berkulitas sedang.

Sesuatu yang tidak ingin Kyungsoo bayangkan adalah ketika pria berkulit tan ini mengangguk seolah mereka baru saja melakukan sebuah penawaran untuk suatu transaksi.

"Aku membutuhkan sebuah lukisan di tempat tinggalku. Kau bisa melakukannya?"

Tentu saja! Kyungsoo tidak akan menolak untuk mendapatkan pelanggan. Dia tidak harus berdiri dengan easel lipat yang di letakkan pada pinggir jalan atau pelabuhan untuk menanti seorang pelanggan.

"Tentu. Aku bisa melakukannya untuk anda."

Bibir pria itu tertarik ke dalam.

"Di mana kau akan melakukannya?"

Kyungsoo membalik badan sepenuhnya, ia mundur selangkah agar bisa membuat jarak dan memperhatikan pimpinan yang lebih sering berada di ruang kedap suara miliknya selama Kyungsoo bekerja di perusahaan ini.

"Di manapun pelangganku menginginkannya."

Terkadang seseorang harus pandai berbohong untuk memudahkan pekerjaan, tapi Kyungsoo tidak melakukan hal-hal semacam itu.

"Kalau begitu kau bisa ikut aku."

Ia pikir pelabuhan atau taman Kota bisa menjadi _background_ yang indah untuk pria _sexy_ berkulit tan ini. Bukankah langit Kota Batam hari ini juga terlihat cerah? Beberapa jam lagi matahari akan terbenam dan itu akan menambah eksotisme pulau kecil nan berteknologi ini.

-.000.-

Ketika dia terlihat seperti bocah lima tahun yang di bawa ke supermarket, menggandeng tangan sang ibu agar tidak terpisah. Begitulah Kyungsoo dengan pria ini.

Ia berjalan mengekor setelah menaiki mobil sport mewah yang melintas di jalur kota.

Kim Jongin.

Mereka menyebutnya CEO Kim, adalah seorang lelaki berusia 28 tahun, lahir dua tahun lebih dulu dari Kyungsoo. Pria berkulit tan yang begitu sukses di usia muda karena membuka biro konsultan bersama saudara angkatnya. Dia memiliki begitu banyak jaringan dalam menggembangkan usaha dan memudahkan pembangunan.

Kyungsoo telah bekerja cukup lama, sebagai pegawai dengan pengalaman memadai namun berada di tingkat paling bawah, terkadang dia bertanya sebenarnya apa yang dilakukan orang-orang pada tingkat atas itu karena begitu sulit menjangkau mereka.

Mungkin akan sangat sulit ketika Kyungsoo menyadari di mana dia berdiri sekarang. Pulau ini tidak terlalu besar, namun sangat maju karena menjadi salah satu pusat perdagangan global. Karena itu beberapa tempat memiliki bangunan tinggi setelah beberapa tahun belakangan ini pembangunan gedung-gedung baru begitu gencar. Seperti gedung apartemen yang sekarang berdiri dengan kokoh di hadapan Kyungsoo. Siapapun arsiteknya, dia mengagumi orang itu.

"Di sini tidak ada alat transportasi yang menjemputmu, kau harus mendatangi mereka."

"Eh?"

Dia tergagap karena kata-kata barusan. Baru saja Kyungsoo di sadarkan, ia segera menyeret kardus berisikan beberapa gulung kanvas, easel lipat, palet, kain lap serta perlengkapan melukis yang lain.

Bukannya Kyungsoo tidak mau mengangkat kardus itu, tapi dia kesulitan karena tangan kirinya baru saja melepas alat penyanggah akibat terkilir cukup parah beberapa minggu lalu.

Karena pergerakan Kyungsoo yang lambat, pada akhirnya lelaki itu kembali lagi dan mengangkat kardus milik Kyungsoo.

"Oh. Maafkan aku."

"Kai!"

Terdengar mengejutkan namun sangat mudah di pahami Kyungsoo ketika pria itu memotong perkataannya.

Ia mulai berjalan mengikuti dari belakang.

"Aku tinggal sendirian. Jadi kau tidak perlu khawatir seseorang akan menganggapmu tidak sopan."

Ya. Dia juga mengerti akan hal itu.

Maka di sinilah Kyungsoo.

Terdiam membuat otaknya kosong tidak bisa memikirkan hal apapun. Ia telah kehilangan fokus untuk waktu yang cukup lama di mana Kai meletakkan kardus berisi peralatan Kyungsoo di atas sofa sementara pria tan itu menarik meja dengan roda yang di penuhi oleh puluhan _action figure_ gundam ke hadapan Kyungsoo.

Mata bulatnya berkedip beberapa kali, singkatnya keadaan yang di alami Kyungsoo sangat buruk. Bagaimana bisa seseorang memintanya membuat _action figure_ gundam menjadi versi lukisan?

Mungkin lelaki itu tidak tahu bagaimana cara bersenang-senang atau mungkin level kesenangannya berbeda dengan Kyungsoo.

"Kau bisa memulainya sementara aku akan berganti pakaian. Mungkin kau butuh makanan ringan dan minuman?"

Kyungsoo menggeleng pelan. Dia tidak membutuhkan keduanya, yang dia butuhkan adalah ketenangan. Menyadarkan otaknya dengan keinginan pelanggan kali ini, bukan sekedar pelanggan biasa tapi seorang eksekutif yang tiba-tiba menjadi begitu menyebalkan setelah permintaan konyolnya.

-.000.-

Wajah itu tampak sangat fokus pada pekerjaannya, tapi memang begitulah dia sejak pertama kali menginjakkan kaki di perusahaan ini. Hari itu, Kyungsoo datang dengan kaos putih dilapis kemeja oranye dan celana dasar serta rambut hitam lebat yang sedikit panjang dari lelaki kebanyakan. Dia tetap terlihat tampan ketika memulai, ahh saat itu bahkan Kyungsoo ditemani seorang perempuan ketika dia mencoba melakukan wawancara kerja.

Ia begitu gugup, membuat Kai tertawa geli dengan kekikukkan Kyungsoo kala itu. Tapi itu empat tahun yang lalu, Kyungsoo memang masih sedikit konservatif dengan menggunakan kaos sebagai bagian dalam kemeja yang dia kenakan. Beberapa waktu lalu dia telah mewarnai rambutnya sedikit kecoklatan dan memotongnya sedikit lebih pendek. Tidak banyak yang berubah dari pria yang lebih muda dua tahun itu.

"Ehh?"

Mata bulatnya terkejut dan Kyungsoo memekik kecil ketika sesuatu yang dingin menyentuh pipi gembilnya.

Kai memperlihatkan minuman kotak _banana milk_ yang baru saja dia ambil dari dalam kulkas. Pria tan itu telah berganti dengan pakaian santai. Mungkin ini pertama kali Kyungsoo melihat atasannya itu dalam balutan kasual.

"Sudah mulai membuat kerangkanya?"

Kyungsoo mengambil _banana milk_ pemberian Kai.

"Terima kasih. Tapi bahkan belum menyentuh setengah bagian. Mungkin akan sedikit lama. Jadi aku berharap tuan tidak..."

"Kai."

Pria itu memotong kembali perkataan Kyungsoo membuat bibir hatinya mengatup segera. Membawa otak berpikir mencerna perkataan barusan.

"Ya Kai. Aku membutuhkan waktu tambahan dari biasanya."

Kai menepuk pahanya, lelaki itu berdiri membuat Kyungsoo harus mendongak

"Tidak masalah. Aku akan menyiapkan makan malam. Kau bisa menemaniku makan untuk malam ini."

Tidak ada kesempatan untuk melayangkan protes ketika pria itu berjalan meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Lagipula makan malam _gratis_ terdengar tidak buruk selama dia bisa menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan segera. Kyungsoo kembali mengumpulkan fokusnya. Jangan salahkan Kyungsoo, Kai memberinya tiga puluh empat _action figure_ yang membuat lelah tangan kanan Kyungsoo.

Berapa lama yang dia butuhkan untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaan kali ini? Cukup lama hingga langit di luar sana berubah begitu gelap.

"Kemarilah jika kau sudah selesai."

Bahkan pria tan itu sudah membersihkan diri dan berganti pakaian kasual untuk kedua kalinya sementara Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam menyelesaikan pekerjaan kali ini.

Ia mendongak mendapati Kai tersenyum dan telah duduk di salah satu kursi makan.

"Terima kasih banyak Kai."

Tidak ada yang salah ketika mereka memulai makan malam tapi kemudian sebuah percakapan membuat alis Kyungsoo mengernyit.

Ketika lelaki itu bertanya mengenai tangan kiri Kyungsoo yang terkilir - _itu adalah sebuah kecerobohan saat Kyungsoo terjatuh di kamar mandinya sendiri._

Lalu tentang mega proyek yang baru saja mereka rencanakan.

"Kai!"

Keduanya dikejutkan oleh suara teriakan seorang wanita.

Cantik?

Ya. Kyungsoo melihat wanita itu berjalan mendekat dan segera mencium bibir atasan tempatnya bekerja. Ohh mereka melakukan itu bahkan ketika dia masih menyisahkan beberapa sendok nasi dan sayuran.

"Aku merindukanmu."

Wanita itu mengeluarkan suara yang tinggi. Meraba atasannya seolah mereka bermain di atas panggung pertunjukkan dengan seorang penonton.

"Kau mabuk Kristal!"

Kyungsoo telah mencoba untuk tidak peduli tapi pada kenyataannya ia mengintip dari balik bulu mata lentiknya.

"Karena aku menginginkanmu. Aku benar-benar frustasi karena Daddy akan mengirimku ke New York. Aku tidak akan bisa bertemu denganmu lagi."

Bagaimana cara dia harus menghabiskan makan malam ini? Ketika sebuah desahan meluncur dengan segera dari bibir tipis sang gadis.

"Kita bicarakan di kamarku."

Kyungsoo masih saja menunduk menghindari keduanya tapi ketika Kai membawa wanita itu ke dalam kamar dia membawa kepalanya menoleh, menarik matanya agar mengikuti mereka.

Jarak dari tempat makan ke pintu kamar pribadi Kai tidak terlalu jauh. Memudahkan Kyungsoo untuk menyadari apa yang terjadi di dalam sana ketika sang pemilik tidak menutup rapat pintu kamar.

"Ahhhhhh, Kaihhhh."

Ingin dia tertawa mengejek mendengar sebuah desahan keras yang berasal dari ruangan itu. Kyungsoo menyudahi makannya. Membawa segera piring kotor ke wastafel dan mencucinya. Mengabaikan bagaimana racauan dari dalam sana membuatnya kesal.

 _Prang!_

Ia terlalu kesal hingga tangan kirinya yang belum terlalu sembuh menyenggol gelas kaca milik Kai. Beberapa detik Kyungsoo terdiam, mata bulatnya mengerjap beberapa kali. Segera dalam waktu cepat dia membereskan kekacauan itu.

Kembali ke ruang tunggu membereskan semua kardus peralatannya. Baru saja dia akan menarik kardusnya keluar ketika menyadari Kai bahkan belum membayar untuk lukisan yang membuat pegal tangannya.

Ketika dia putuskan untuk membicarakan hal ini di lain waktu. Ketika itu Kyungsoo baru saja akan meninggalkan sebuah memo namun sebuah suara menginstrupsinya.

Untuk pertama kalinya Kyungsoo bisa melihat seorang pria memiliki perut seperti dewa Yunani, ohh betapa sempurnanya ini. Terkadang dia menginginkan itu tapi tidak pernah terbentuk dengan baik pada tubuhnya sekalipun Kyungsoo menyempatkan diri mengunjungi pusat kebugaran pada beberapa jam di akhir pekan. Rambut pria itu sedikit berantakan dan dia tidak mau membayangkan apa yang telah terjadi tapi tetap saja wajah Kyungsoo merah merona dengan sendirinya. Ini memalukan ketika seorang pria menatapmu penasaran dengan seringai mematikan.

"Kau sakit?"

Pertanyaan macam apa itu?

Apa berada di dalam kamar bersama seorang anak perempuan berpakaian minim membuat otak Kai kadaluarsa? Menjijikan untuk memikirkan jawabannya.

"Aku baik-baik saja."

Dia sudah bersikap sangat baik untuk tidak menyakiti hati atasannya.

"Bagaimana aku harus menyampaikannya, tapi aku sudah menyelesaikan lukisan yang kau minta, jadi bisakah aku mendapatkan bayaranku?"

Kai mengintip hasil lukisan Kyungsoo. Menakjubkan untuk waktu yang terbilang singkat.

"Tentu. Aku akan mengambil uang untuk membayar."

Lelaki itu berbalik badan, kembali ke kamar dan dia keluar telah mengenakan kaos dengan aroma citrus yang menyegarkan.

"Aku akan mengantarmu."

Terdengar setengah konyol, tapi Kyungsoo tidak menolak penawaran itu. Dia tidak memiliki kendaraan pribadi sementara terlalu melelahkan jika harus menyeret barang-barangnya keluar bangunan. Tapi bagaimana dengan wanita yang masih berada di dalam kamar Kai? Tanpa sadar ia mengintip ketika Kai mengambil alih kardus miliknya.

"Seseorang akan menjemputnya. Tidak perlu khawatir."

Buru-buru Kyungsoo memalingkan wajah mendengar teguran Kai. Ahh memalukan. Pikirannya berantakan dan mengacaukan keadaan. Apa yang dipikiran Kai saat Kyungsoo melakukan hal barusan? Itu sangat memalukan.

-.000.-

"Kau adalah bajingan! Manusia paling menyebalkan! Terkutuklah kau Kim Jongin!"

Oh? Apa yang baru saja terjadi? Kenapa tiba-tiba Kyungsoo membanting pintu kamar pribadinya? Bukankah beberapa saat lalu dia masih berjalan di belakang Kai untuk keluar bangunan apartemen? Dengan mobil sport yang sama, Kai mengantarnya menuju sebuah rumah sederhana tiga lantai di mana Kyungsoo mengakui dirinya tinggal di salah satu kamar sewaan pada rumah itu bersama beberapa orang lainnya.

Semuanya baik-baik saja sampai ketika Kai berkata _"20 SGD untuk makan malam serta transportasi yang menggunakan jasaku."_

Mata bulat Kyungsoo tidak berkedip ketika dia telah menapakkan kaki di jalan dan meminta bayaran dari Kai tapi pria itu berkilah dengan meminta bayaran dalam jumlah yang sama kepada Kyungsoo.

 _"See you on Monday_ Do Kyungsoo."

Barulah dia berkedip menyadari laju mobil menjauh. Napasnya yang pendek meluncur seperti kereta salju pegunungan di musim dingin.

-.000.-

Karena mega proyek itu, Kyungsoo menarik semua fokus diri ke dalam setiap pertemuan. Saat _project leader_ bernama Johnny itu harus berdiri dengan tampang menyebalkan mencoba menyampaikan rancangan resort yang akan mereka bangun.

Kyungsoo, Jenny maupun Mark mengernyitkan dahinya. Bukankah ini mega proyek? Bagaimana dia bisa merancang bangunan semenjijikkan itu? Di mana seninya? Lalu kenapa para atasan itu menempatkan tulisan _kritik dan saran di terima_ pada bagian depan bangunan jika kenyataannya mereka selalu melewatkan bagian itu pada setiap kesempatan rapat?

Lahan seluas itu seharusnya bisa membuat Resort berbintang empat. Setidaknya sebuah _swimming pool,_ area bermain anak akan tersedia cukup luas dengan tiga bangunan utama serta beberapa kamar pribadi yang nyaman akan di buat untuk memanjakan pengunjung. Seharusnya mereka juga menyiapkan bagian _welcome drink_ sebagaimana resort pada umumnya untuk membuat nyaman pengunjung yang menunggu kamar mereka di siapkan.

"Tempat ini sangat dekat dengan laut. Kenapa kita tidak ikut membangun tempat santai?"

Mark berbisik pada Kyungsoo. Pria Amerika itu juga tidak menyetujui rancangan yang dilakukan _project leader_ mereka di mana Johnny masih berbicara pada beberapa _associasi._

Telinga Kyungsoo mengabaikan bisikan Mark, dia lebih tertarik pada sosok yang duduk di bagian depan sedang memperhatikan dengan begitu cermat mengenai rancangan dasar proyek besar mereka.

Pria yang dua minggu lalu tidak menghargai perkerjaannya.

"Bagaimana menurutmu Kyungsoo?"

Sekarang adalah bagaimana seseorang bisa membuat kesimpulan akan sebuah pertanyaan yang sudah tentu terlihat seperti memelas, tetapi juga membutuhkan sebuah respon.

Kyungsoo mendapatkan pertanyaan langsung dari Kai dan itu sangat memojokkan dirinya. Ia tergagap, membuat malu diri sendiri dengan mata bulat yang terlihat terkejut karena tidak memiliki kesiapan.

"Saya dan Kyungsoo telah mendiskusikannya dalam forum diskusi kecil kami."

"Saya belum bertanya pendapatmu tuan Mark."

Semua di ruangan menjadi diam ketika Kai menginsterupsi perkataan Mark membuat pria itu terkejut dan segera menutup suara.

"Bagaimana Do Kyungsoo? Bukankah kau sudah bekerja selama 4 tahun di perusahaan ini? Aku pikir kau memiliki banyak pengalaman."

Kyungsoo berdehem pelan. Dia harus meluruskan pikirannya, menyingkirkan sebentar kebencian yang hampir tumbuh menjadi benih selama dua minggu ini.

"Jika saya memberikan sebuah pendapat yang dapat memperbaiki keadaan rancangan ini, apakah anda akan tertarik mendengarkannya?"

Dia menunggu jawaban Kai. Tapi sebuah tawa yang segera ia dengar.

"Tentu saja, kita punya waktu luang. Jadi jangan berhenti bicara tuan Do."

Inilah bagian terpenting untuk mengambil sebuah keputusan di mana pria tan itu bisa menyetujui atau menolak saran yang akan diberikan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah, saya mengerti. Bagaimana jika kita mencoba melakukan apa yang telah kami diskusikan dalam forum kecil kami selama dua minggu ini? Jika memang tidak ada masalah kita bisa melakukannya dan jika anda tidak menyukainya kita bisa mendiskusikan beberapa bentuk rancangan lain."

Pada saat yang sama Jenny berdiri dan membagikan sebuah laporan yang beberapa hari lalu mendapat penolakan dari _project leader_ Johnny untuk di bawa dalam rapat kali ini.

Sebagai sebuah proses komunikasi di mana seorang atasan sedang meneliti laporan yang dibuat pegawai pada tingkat paling rendah dengan mengabaikan keberadaan pembimbing mereka. Lelaki tan itu terlihat memiliki pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang seharusnya membutuhkan sebuah respon.

"Ini terlihat cukup baik. Johnny kau bisa memperbaiki beberapa bagian saja dan menyatukan dengan laporan sebelumnya. Berikan padaku sebelum tiga hari."

Kyungsoo, Mark maupun Jenny membulatkan mata memandang tidak percaya pada apa yang baru saja di katakan Kai. Dalam konteks kali ini hanya terdapat pesan negatif untuk mereka bertiga.

-.000.-

Seharusnya mereka bisa memberikan _feedback_ sebanyak mungkin dalam pekerjaan kali ini. Semua rencana memburuk ketika kemudian Johnny tidak mengikutsertakan mereka dalam perbaikan laporan itu. Menyisakan ruangan kosong di mana Kyungsoo, Mark dan Jenny duduk bersama makan siang mereka. Membicarakan rapat yang telah berhenti sejak setengah jam lalu.

"Kita telah bekerja keras untuk laporan itu. Kenapa kita harus mendapatkan Johnny dalam proyek kali ini, dia adalah bagian terburuk dalam susunan kepegawaian sebuah perusahaan international."

Mark mengeluarkan protes dengan berbisik pada kedua temannya.

"Dia tidak pernah memanggil kita untuk membahas laporan itu."

Jenny menambahkan protes mereka atas kejadian di ruang rapat.

"CEO itu benar-benar menyebalkan. Bagaimana dia membuat keputusan seburuk itu?"

Kyungsoo mengeram kesal. Memasukkan potongan kentang goreng ke dalam mulutnya.

"Jika saja kau yang menjadi _project leader_ pasti aku akan membuat ekspresi seperti ini."

Jenny menarik kedua sudut bibirnya melebar membuat wanita cantik itu terlihat sangat lucu tapi dia tetap manis. Tapi kemudian dia menekuk wajahnya kesal. "Johnny tidak bisa di ajak bekerja sama."

"Tapi CEO Kim harusnya tahu jika laporan kita jauh lebih baik dan mengutungkan daripada penyampaian Johnny. Ahh pria itu, dia sangat _sexy_ ketika menghentikan perkataanku."

Kyungsoo dan Jenny melirik pada Mark. Pria itu merona seperti membayangkan...

"Kudengar dia memiliki banyak kekasih. Bagaimana kau bisa menyukai pria seperti itu?" Kali ini Jenny mencibir membuat Kyungsoo mengangguk. Dalam hati dia membenarkan perkataan Jenny mengingat tentang apa yang telah Kai lakukan dua minggu lalu bersama seorang wanita. Lagipula mereka tidak mempermasalahkan kelainan pada diri Mark, sudah sangat terlihat betapa dia menyukai atasan mereka.

"Kyungsoo! Bagaimana jika kau menanyakannya? Sarankan CEO Kim untuk mengganti Johnny denganmu. Kau jauh lebih berpengalaman daripada Johnny."

Mata bulatnya mengerjap ketika wanita ini meminta sesuatu, ia tersenyum kaku.

"Apa aku harus benar-benar menanyakan hal semacam itu kepadanya?"

Kedua temannya mengangguk mengiyakan.

"Apakah tidak ada orang lain yang lebih baik untuk menyampaikannya?" Setengah hati dia masih menolak.

"Kau yang tertua diantara kami dan kau jauh lebih berpengalaman dalam sebuah proyek besar. Empat tahun bukan waktu yang singkat, kau telah bekerja keras. Kau memiliki kesempatan itu Kyungsoo."

Dalam beberapa kasus terkadang Kyungsoo tidak menemukan jawaban atas pertanyaan yang dilayangkan padanya. Untuk kondisi seperti ini dia kemudian mengangguk.

Bertanya tidak ada salahnya. Lagipula CEO Kim memerlukan pendapat dari forum kecil mereka di mana Johnny adalah _project leader_ terburuk yang dimiliki perusahaan karena tidak pernah mengikutsertakan anggota tim dalam sebuah perencanaan sementara rancangannya sangat membosankan.

-.000.-

Lalu di sinilah Kyungsoo berdiri, di depan pintu kayu berwarna gelap. Dia menghembuskan napas ketika tidak menemukan sekretaris atasannya di ruangan dua kali enam meter tersebut. Jadi dia putuskan untuk mengetuk pintu segera. Sudah jam lima sore hari di mana mobil lelaki itu masih terparkir di bawah atap deretan pemimpin perusahaan.

Pertanyaan yang akan dia berikan nanti akan mempengaruhi empat tahun karier bekerja Kyungsoo.

Ketukan kedua kali ketika tidak mendapat respon, baru saja dia akan membalik badan dan menyerah untuk kembali ketika _handle_ pintu terbuka.

Ia tersenyum senang menanti siapa yang membuka pintu.

"Oh kau? Ada apa Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo memutar bola matanya kesal tapi dia harus menjaga sikap jika masih ingin memiliki pekerjaan tetap.

"Dengar, maafkan saya. Tapi saya benar-benar harus menyampaikan sesuatu kepada anda."

Kai membuka pintu ruangan sedikit lebih lebar. Dia memperhatikan jam di tangan kanannya. "Aku punya sepuluh menit untuk mendengarkanmu. Mari membuat penyampaian itu menjadi singkat dengan membuang penyebutan saya untuk dirimu sendiri."

Dia melangkah masuk mengikuti Kai. Menutup pintu ruangan dan merasakan betapa nyamannya tempat ini. Pantas saja jika Kai begitu nyaman bersarang di dalam sini. Aroma citrus yang segar begitu mendominasi, warna biru pada tembok serta dinding kaca yang dipenuhi coretan tinta putih menandakan beberapa pemikiran yang telah dia goreskan di sana. Kamar mandi pribadi dan satu set sofa untuk pembicaraan yang santai. Kai memilih duduk di salah satu sofa.

"Duduklah."

Jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh, hanya terhalang sebuah meja dengan lebar satu meter sementara panjangnya mencapai dua meter lebih.

Kyungsoo menyampaikan tujuan kunjungan sore di luar jam kerja mereka. Dia harus memberikan sebuah informasi di mana teman-temannya telah membuat gosip agar memperoleh tanggapan Kai sebagai salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan ini. Ketika dia juga menambahkan pendapat pribadinya, tentang bagaimana Johnny bisa terpilih sebagai _leader_ untuk sebuah mega proyek sementara lelaki itu baru bekerja selama sepuluh bulan di perusahaan ini.

" _Keep it simple,_ Mr. Do."

Kyungsoo menunggu tanggapan Kai ketika dia mendapat perhatian dengan sebuah tatapan menelanjangi. Ia merasa dalam kondisi yang tidak bagus ketika Kai melipat tangan di dada kemudian menarik diri bersender di sofa.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Matanya mengerjap beberapa kali mendengar pertanyaan barusan.

"Bercinta denganku di setiap akhir pekan terdengar menyenangkan. Kita bisa mengkomunikasikan rencana ini di atas ranjangku."

Kenyataan dari situasi ini adalah Kyungsoo merasakan mual atas pendapat menyebalkan yang meluncur tanpa beban dari mulut Kai.

Ada beberapa hal yang meledak menyusun sebuah kesimpulan di dalam otak Kyungsoo. Pertama, Kai sedang mengejeknya. Kedua, dia terlihat sebagai sebuah lelucon. Namun bagian ketiga, Kyungsoo menatap Kai untuk memastikan...

"Aku benar-benar tertarik untuk melakukannya denganmu."

Kyungsoo tersenyum kaku mendengar pernyataan singkat ini.

Ia menghela napas berat.

"Saya sangat senang bekerja di perusahaan ini dan kami telah berusaha memberikan berbagai macam sumbangan ide."

Mata Kai mengintimidasi Kyungsoo membuatnya berdehem. Kyungsoo paham arti pandangan itu.

"Tapi saya tidak berminat sedikitpun dengan tawaran anda barusan," Ia mencoba melanjutkan setelah mengubah penyebutan untuk dirinya sendiri.

Kai berdecih, "kalau begitu terima saja posisimu. Tapi aku masih memberimu kurun waktu untuk memikirkan perubahan rencana kita barusan. Sudah sepuluh menit, bagaimana jika aku mengantarmu pulang?"

Ini luar biasa menjengkelkan. Kyungsoo mengumpat di dalam hatinya, akan tetapi dia tidak melihat refleksi diri pada pria di hadapannya. Ia memilih mengakhiri pertemuan singkat di sore hari itu.

Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari lelaki itu telah menyeringai puas dengan perbincangan mereka. Ia telah menandai Kyungsoo sebagai sebuah kebutuhan untuk kepuasannya. Pengakuannya memang mengejutkan, tetapi jika ia terus - menerus membawa situasi ini maka ia memiliki kemungkinkan besar mendapat perhatian atas pengakuannya barusan.

-.000.-

Di satu sisi, Kyungsoo menjadi frustasi karena telah mempermalukan dirinya sendiri dengan menyatakan jika dia jauh lebih baik daripada Johnny. Hanya saja itu bukan pendapat Kyungsoo seorang diri, melainkan beberapa temannya yang sekarang ada di dalam tim kerja yang sama serta beberapa teman lain yang pernah bekerja bersama Kyungsoo dalam sebuah perjalanan. Lebih buruk lagi ketika perkataan Kai menjadi bayang-bayang seperti awan hitam yang selalu mengikuti kemana Kyungsoo melangkah. Seolah sangat siap menumpahkan air hujan serta menetaskan petir di atas kepala Kyungsoo.

Arsitektur muda itu hanya membutuhkan sebuah pengakuan positif atas pekerjaannya dan di sinilah dia berakhir seorang diri untuk melepas lelah karena percakapan bersama Kai tadi. Padahal besok dia masih harus berangkat bekerja ke kantor dengan setumpuk dokumen yang harus di selesaikan.

Mungkin menjadi satu-satunya kapal yang berlayar di daratan. _Pasific palace_ adalah salah satu bangunan Hotel yang juga di fungsikan sebagai sebuah tempat _party_ terbesar di kota Batam. Siapapun arsitektur bangunan ini, dia sangat luar biasa keren.

Tapi bayangan Kai terlihat begitu jelas namun menyebalkan. Dia menghabiskan beberapa gelas _bourbon_ berharga yang telah disimpan lama di dalam barel. Matanya mulai berkabut satu sama lain. Pria itu terkekeh hingga kemudian tubuhnya tersungkur dan hampir jatuh jika saja seseorang tidak segera menahan Kyungsoo untuk menghantam lantai.

Kai.

Pria itu memiliki urusan di _Pasific Palace,_ setengah berjalan untuk menghilangkan lelah karena kunjungan ini, dia menemukan sosok Kyungsoo terduduk dengan segelas _bourbon_ di atas meja. Sepasang alisnya mengernyit menemukan sosok yang beberapa jam lalu memberanikan diri menemuinya.

" _He is my friend. It's okay_. Aku akan membawanya pulang."

Hasil yang paling mungkin untuk menyelamatkan Kyungsoo adalah membawanya menjauh dari tempat ini. Suara alunan musik yang kencang setengah menyulitkan Kai karena orang-orang telah menari sepuas mereka dan terkadang menghalangi usaha Kai menyeret Kyungsoo agar bisa keluar.

"Hah! Tidak kusangka kau cukup berat jika tidak sadarkan diri!"

Ia memasukkan Kyungsoo ke dalam mobilnya. Mendudukkan lelaki itu ke bangku penumpang.

"Kai!"

Kai mengeram kesal mendengar seseorang memanggilnya.

"Kenapa kau meninggalkan aku?" Suara seorang wanita yang malam ini ditemuinya di _Pasific palace._

Ia menghela napas berat, berbalik badan setelah menutup pintu mobil menghalangi wanita itu menyentuh _body_ mobilnya.

"Ada apa?" Dia bertanya dengan nada malas.

"Ayo habiskan malam ini denganku. Besok aku sudah harus ke New York."

Kai menarik napas.

"Aku masih punya urusan di luar. Kau bisa ke apartemenku lebih dulu."

Mata wanita itu membulat, dia tidak menolak tawaran Kai. Tentu saja bukan masalah untuk menunggu Kai di apartemennya sebelum menghabiskan malam panjang bersama pria ini.

Mari kita lihat terlebih dahulu, wanita itu menerima pemberhentian taxi yang dilakukan oleh Kai. Sementara pria tan terburu-buru masuk ke dalam mobil di mana Kyungsoo dengan napas pendek-pendek sedang terlelap akibat mengkonsumsi alkohol berlebihan.

Sementara ini dia baik-baik saja sampai kemudian ketika melaju menjauh dari _Pasific palace_ dia baru menyadari suatu hal. Kai menghentikan mobilnya, melepas sabuk pengaman dan mendekati Kyungsoo.

Oh, astaga.

Bibir hati itu begitu menggoda. Bisakah dia merasakannya? Napas hangat Kyungsoo menerpa wajah Kai membuatnya merasakan sebuah keajaiban.

"Ya Kyungsoo! Bagaimana aku membawamu pulang? Di mana kunci kamar sewaanmu?"

Kai menepuk pipi berisi Kyungsoo untuk menyadarkan arsitektur yang bekerja di perusahaannya.

Tidak ada respon positif yang dia dapatkan selain sebuah erangan kesal di mana Kyungsoo berusaha menepis tangan Kai dari dirinya. Ia kembali mendekati Kyungsoo, mendapat hembusan napas hangat Kyungsoo tidak hanya pada wajah namun juga leher membuat Kai bergairah. Deruan napas Kyungsoo seolah-olah sebuah pesan singkat jika dia bisa melakukan sesi bercinta yang panas di atas ranjang Kai.

"Huekkhhh!"

Nampaknya Kai tidak terlalu senang dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi. Kyungsoo muntah hingga mengotori pakaiannya sendiri serta kemeja milik Kai.

Namun kemudian napas Kyungsoo menjadi lebih teratur, ia kembali tertidur. Secara reflek Kai mengambil sapu tangan dari kantong celana dasarnya, mengelap wajah Kyungsoo dengan gerakan lembut.

Seseorang berkata, semua orang bangkit, semua orang juga berjalan, membawa barang dan meninggalkan ruangan. Seharusnya dia masih bisa menunggu apakah hal ini akan terjadi sekarang atau nanti? Pada kenyataannya Kai mengalami kesulitan. Dia membawa wajahnya mendekati Kyungsoo, mengambil sudut kanan untuk menyentuh bibir hati Kyungsoo. Sebuah kecupan di mana kedua tangannya berusaha bertahan pada sisi kursi penumpang agar tidak menekan Kyungsoo sehingga menyakiti lelaki yang telah membawa gairah Kai naik ke puncak hanya karena hembusan napas hangatnya beberapa saat lalu.

Sebuah ledakan sensori langsung terjadi ketika Kai merasakan bibir hati itu, dari ujung kaki hingga ujung rambut dia merasakan sebuah gairah yang terus naik.

Semakin dia melumat bibir Kyungsoo, semakin Kai merasakan sengatan listrik yang membuat darah mengalir lebih dan meningkatkan pada bagian tertentu. Ia merasakan sesuatu menggelitik perut serta sesak pada alat kelaminnya.

"Hngmphhh." Kai merasakan pergerakan Kyungsoo. Tampaknya pria ini tidak mengimbangi permainan Kai. Ia segera melepaskan Kyungsoo menatap bagaimana wajah kacau Kyungsoo yang kembali tertidur.

Di satu sisi dia membutuhkan Kyungsoo, tapi ada juga sebagian dari dirinya yang menyadarkan Kai jika lelaki yang tidak sadarkan diri ini membutuhkan waktu untuk menerima dirinya.

Pada akhirnya Kai memilih melajukan mobil ke sebuah bangunan di mana ruanganan itu akan menjadi tempat yang aman untuk beristirahat. Dia tidak memberitahu siapapun, dia mematikan semua _cctv_ barulah kembali ke mobil untuk membawa Kyungsoo masuk ke dalam bangunan.

Pada saat itu situasinya menjadi sedikit lebih baik, Kai membawa pakaian bersih yang memang selalu tersedia di bagian belakang mobilnya. Membuka semua pakaian Kyungsoo adalah sesuatu yang sangat baru untuknya. Dia menerima sajian tubuh Kyungsoo, menemukan begitu banyak tahi lalat pada setiap sudut tubuh pria bermarga Do itu. Tentu saja Kai segera menyadarkan dirinya sendiri, ia memakainkan pakaiannya pada tubuh Kyungsoo dan tertawa kecil mendapati bagaimana Kyungsoo yang selalu berpenampilan rapi kini berantakan dengan kemeja kebesaran dan rambut kusut.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku benar-benar tertarik padamu. Kuharap ada sesuatu yang bisa membantuku."

Ia berbisik pelan sebelum melangkah meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Kai perlu membersihkan dan menenangkan diri.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo mendefiniskan pagi menjadi dua hal, hari baru serta sebuah kehidupan yang lebih baik 5 persen atau sesuatu yang memiliki alasan agar dia segera terbangun.

Saat sepasang mata bulatnya bergerak gelisah akibat di mana dia menerima sentuhan dan suara-suara asing yang menarik paksa Kyungsoo agar terbangun.

"Saya sudah menguraikan poin-poin yang ada di dalam laporan mereka, beberapa hal mendapat perubahan. Rancangan dasar tidak akan mengalami perubahan, hanya sebelum itu kita perlu memastikan beberapa seperti tempat pembuangan."

Suara barusan menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Dia merasa tidak terlalu asing tapi kemudian tepukan pelan pada kepala membuatnya merasa begitu nyaman dan membuat agar terlelap kembali. Kyungsoo mengeratkan pelukannya, mengabaikan suara yang terasa begitu dekat.

"Kalau begitu ini akan menjadi sedikit tambahan pekerjaan untukmu."

Kyungsoo terdiam mendengar suara berikutnya. Suara ini bahkan terlalu dekat dengannya. Dia juga merasakan getaran ketika kalimat pendek itu terdengar.

"Ya tuan."

"Ada apa?" Sekali lagi Kyungsoo merasa sangat aneh ketika merasakan getaran.

"Oh? Kekasihku. Dia memiliki permasalahan di rumah. Apakah sebuah masalah jika aku yang kekasihnya membawanya kemari?"

Semakin panjang sebuah kalimat dari suara yang sama maka semakin lama Kyungsoo merasakan getaran itu.

"Tentu tidak CEO Kim."

Kyungsoo menahan napas mendengar suara barusan. Dia mendapat sebuah tekanan agar tidak bergerak setelah menyadari siapa yang sekarang menahan tubuhnya.

Kim Jongin.

Bajingan itu sedang membalut Kyungsoo ke dalam sebuah selimut tebal dan membuatnya terbaring di atas sofa dengan posisi Kyungsoo memeluk Kai namun membelakangi siapapun yang sekarang sedang bicara dengan Kai.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Barulah Kyungsoo sadari siapa pemilik suara yang sejak tadi bicara dengan Kai.

 _Project leader_ untuk mega proyek sebuah resort di dekat pantai marina yang sedang mereka rencanakan, Johnny.

Beberapa menit Kyungsoo terkurung di dalam dekapannya Kai sampai suara pintu tertutup akhirnya membuatnya bisa bernapas lega.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo bangkit segera dan menatap tajam pada Kai. Pria itu menatapnya tanpa ekspresi berarti sementara napas Kyungsoo pendek-pendek.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo mengitari di mana dia berada. Ini adalah ruang kerja Kai di mana dia telah mengenakan pakaian asing. Pria itu merasakan dingin menyentuh telapak kakinya ketika menginjak lantai. Kai masih terduduk di sofa melepaskan tawa kecil atas apa yang dilakukan Kyungsoo.

Pria itu mengenakan kemeja Kai yang kebesaran di tubuhnya. Sebagai seorang lelaki, Kyungsoo memiliki ukuran tubuh yang terbilang tidak terlalu tinggi, lebih daripada itu ternyata Kai memiliki pundak yang jauh lebih lebar dari Kyungsoo.

"Aku menemukan kau mabuk di _Pasific palace_ dan lihatlah di mana kau berakhir. Berterima kasihlah padaku Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo berhenti melangkah, dia kembali menghampiri Kai dengan penampilan baru terbangun dari tidur serta tersenyum mengejek.

"Ya terima kasih CEO Kim. Tentu saya berterima kasih. Kalau begitu saya permisi."

Segera dia membawa langkah kakinya menuju pintu.

"Jika kau keluar maka mereka akan tahu siapa kekasihku."

Tubuh Kyungsoo terdiam, membeku dengan sebuah serangan kalimat singkat Kai. Apa yang baru saja dibicarakan pria tan? Dia mengalami sebuah penderitaan yang begitu menyiksa. Tapi pada akhirnya Kyungsoo menekan egonya.

" _Cinnamon tea_?"

Kai beranjak dari sofa, berjalan melewati Kyungsoo menuju mini bar yang tersedia di dalam ruangan pribadinya.

Kyungsoo berjalan mengekor.

"Katakan bagaimana aku bisa berakhir di sini?" Ia menuntut sebuah penjelasan yang lebih masuk akal.

Kai menoleh sebentar pada Kyungsoo. Tanpa sepatu di kaki, Kyungsoo benar-benar terlihat lebih pendek dari Kai.

"Sudah kukatakan aku menemukanmu mabuk di _Pasific palace_ , kau mengeluarkan muntahan menjijikan dan mengotori mobilku ketika aku berusaha membangunkanmu untuk bertanya kunci kamarmu. Kau mau aku membawamu ke apartemenku? Melakukan kegiatan ranjang hingga siang hari mungkin terdengar sangat menyenangkan, Do Kyungsoo!"

Kyungsoo mengalami sebuah proses di mana otaknya bekerja sangat cepat, ketika tangan terangkat dan bersiap memukul Kai tapi lelaki itu berhasil menghindar ke sisi kanan, segera meraih siku Kyungsoo dengan tangan kirinya. Membawa tangan kanan kyungsoo ke belakang dan mendorong tubuh pria bertubuh lebih pendek itu ke tembok dengan Kai berada di belakang Kyungsoo.

"Apa yang mau kau lakukan?" Kai bertanya dingin.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan aku!"

Kyungsoo mendesis. Tapi tubuh Kai yang lebih besar benar-benar menghimpitnya. Tangan kirinya yang baru benar-benar sembuh dari terkilir terjepit dengan tubuhnya sendiri.

"Aku tidak akan melepaskanmu. Bagaimana jika kau menyerangku lagi?"

Bibir Kai menekan leher Kyungsoo membuat tubuhnya menegang sekali waktu karena sentuhan mengejutkan barusan.

"Kyungsoo~"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat menahan desahan akibat kecupan dan jilatan Kai pada kulit leher hingga ke bahu belakang.

"Jangan berteriak atau kau akan dianggap ancaman untukku."

Semakin Kyungsoo bergerak maka pria itu makin banyak meninggalkan tanda kepemilikkan di sana. Tidak hanya menghimpit Kyungsoo, tangan kirinya menjelajahi ke balik kemeja yang Kyungsoo kenakan.

"Ahhhh~"

Suaranya yang dalam mengeluarkan desahan sehingga menaikkan libido Kai ketika pria itu berhasil menyentuh perut Kyungsoo.

 _Knock knock_

"..."

Siapapun yang telah mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kai dia adalah bajingan sesungguhnya.

Ia melepaskan Kyungsoo, membuat pria itu mengatur napas yang putus-putus akibat perbuatan Kai.

"Berbaringlah di sofa, mereka tidak akan bertahan lama jika melihat orang asing di dalam ruang kerjaku."

Kai menginstrupsi membuat mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka. "Kenapa tidak di kamar mandi saja?"

Kai berbalik badan, melotot pada Kyungsoo membuat tubuh mungil itu berjingkat mundur selangkah.

"Jika tiba-tiba yang datang adalah teman bisnis apa aku akan melarang mereka menggunakan kamar mandi itu?"

Pandangan Kyungsoo mengikuti kemana telunjuk Kai mengarah. Susah payah ia menelan ludah dan pada akhirnya menurut. Menaiki sofa panjang lalu membungkus tubuhnya seolah dia terlelap.

"Ya."

Suara Kai terdengar sangat familiar di telinga Kyungsoo.

"Tuan Kim."

Kai membawa masuk seorang wanita tua yang membutuhkan diskusi dengannya sementara Kyungsoo berusaha menyembunyikan diri di balik selimut tebal.

"Oh maafkan saya. sepertinya seseorang sedang beristirahat di sini. Bagaimana saya harus menyampaikan ketidakpantasan ini?"

 _"It's okay_ Mrs. Joe. Apa yang membawamu datang kemari?"

Kai berjalan lalu duduk di sofa, menarik kepala Kyungsoo pelan ke dalam pangkuannya membuat lelaki mungil itu mengeram kesal di balik selimut atas perlakukan Kai.

"Duduklah. Sepertinya sesuatu yang sangat mendesak telah membawamu kemari."

Lelaki tan itu dengan tenangnya bertindak menyentuh Kyungsoo. Membawa tangannya kebalik selimut dan menemukan pipi gembil Kyungsoo.

"Ya CEO Kim. Saya mendapatkan kontraktor yang anda minta. Mereka ingin pertemuan siang ini. Untuk itu saya menyiapkan laporan presentasi yang seharusnya anda pelajari juga."

Kai mengangguk. "Anda bisa meletakkannya di sana."

"Masalahnya kita harus mencari tahu mengapa semuanya menjadi berantakan dan karyawan menjadi defensif." Wanita berumur dari departemen _bidding_ itu menambahkan pendapatnya.

Kyungsoo merasakan pergerakan tangan Kai terhenti, mungkin lelaki itu menyerah karena Kyungsoo mengapit jemarinya di balik selimut.

"Kalau begitu saya permisi CEO Kim."

Kai menganggukkan kepala tapi kemudian dia menginstrupsi wanita itu.

"Tolong sampaikan pada sekretarisku, aku tidak menerima siapapun karena harus mempelajari proposal barusan."

"Oh ya."

Mungkin menjadi benar mengenai proposal barusan, tapi kenyataannya yang lebih mendekati sebuah alasan kenapa Kai tiba-tiba membuat pembatas adalah karena kehadiran orang asing di dalam ruangannya.

Jika terlalu banyak yang berkunjung mereka akan membuat sebuah forum diskusi kecil dengan gosip sebagai bagian utama.

-.000.-

10.23 WIB.

Kyungsoo duduk di atas sofa sementara Kai berkutat dengan tumpukan dokumen serta laporan yang baru saja dia terima beberapa jam lalu. Sesekali ia melirik lelaki yang duduk di kursi kulit itu, di sana Kai terlihat begitu serius sementara dirinya masih begitu berantakan.

Kyungsoo seperti lelaki simpanan Kai. Dia telah bertindak begitu gelisah tapi tidak ada solusi untuk masalahnya saat ini ketika Kyungsoo hanya mengenakan kemeja milik Kai dan terkadang telapak kakinya merasa dingin jika menapak lantai dan menjauhi karpet di bawah sofa. Rambut kecoklatan Kyungsoo sungguh berantakan, kulit putih dengan sepasang mata bulat menggemaskan. Siapa yang bisa mengira dia telah berumur dua puluh enam tahun jika seperti ini penampilannya, sementara saat bekerja di hari-hari biasa Kyungsoo begitu rapi dengan selera konservatifnya.

Rasa perih di perut memaksa Kyungsoo untuk merasakan dinginnya lantai ruang kerja Kai. Ia beranjak dengan menyeret selimut untuk menutupi bagian bawahnya. Kyungsoo masih tidak ingin Kai menikmati tubuhnya.

"Ada apa?"

Kai menurunkan kacamata bacanya menyadari kehadiran Kyungsoo. Suara tarikan selimut itu sungguh mengganggu konsentrasi. Tapi melihat Kyungsoo terbungkus di dalamnya adalah pemecahan konsentrasi yang sangat luar biasa.

"Aku sangat lapar, bisakah kau membagi makanan denganku?"

Terdengar lemah namun alis Kai yang naik setingkat menandakan pria itu mempertimbangkan permintaan Kyungsoo. Tanpa sadar seringai terbentuk, ia bersender di kursi dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan tatapan menelanjangi.

"Kau kelaparan? Bagaimana jika kita pergi ke kafetaria lantai satu?"

"Kau ingin kubunuh?"

Tawa Kai meluncur mendengar kekesalan Kyungsoo. Sekarang pria di hadapannya sudah mengerti posisi sebenarnya. Di mana Kyungsoo terkurung dalam ruang kerja Kai, setidaknya sampai dia bisa keluar ketika tidak ada pegawai di luar sana untuk menghindari gosip bodoh yang akan menghancurkan karier Kyungsoo.

Kai?

Tidak. Kariernya tidak akan hancur seperti milik Kyungsoo. Sejak lama Kai sudah terkenal dengan wanita berbeda di akhir pekan.

Hanya saja yang bersamanya saat ini adalah seorang lelaki.

Tapi dia tidak peduli. Sungguh! Kai adalah salah satu pemegang saham terbesar di perusahaan ini. Skandal seperti itu bukan masalah untuk masa depannya.

"Baiklah! Aku bisa keluar dan kembali dengan makanan untuk kita. Tapi bagaimana kau akan membayarnya kepadaku?"

"Aku punya uang tunai di dalam tasku yang kau membunyikan pada mobilmu!" Dia memberi penekanan pada setiap kata membuat Kai terkekeh pelan.

"Tidak Kyungsoo. Maksudku, aku lebih suka bayaran dengan jasa," Kai mencoba bangkit dari kursinya.

 _"No! I never planned on sleeping with you!"_

Kyungsoo menegaskan. Ia masih mengingat bagaimana Kai tertarik tentangnya, tentang tubuh Kyungsoo.

Lelaki itu mengangguk mencoba mengerti, jemari tangannya mengetuk meja sementara otaknya yang berukuran kecil dipaksa bekerja untuk memikirkan sesuatu.

"Tidak untuk saat ini Kyungsoo? Mungkin akan ada malam nanti atau besok pagi."

Kai bergegas melewati Kyungsoo dia meninggalkan pria bermata bulat itu di ruang seorang diri.

Di mata Kyungsoo, Kai telah menjelma menjadi manusia brengsek sejak dia mengatakan ketertarikan itu.

Owh dimana pria bermarga Kim yang selalu terlihat tampan dan rapi dalam setiap acara resmi. Pria _sexy_ yang juga dikagumi Mark beserta pegawai lainnya.

Tidak Kyungsoo pungkiri dia sangat iri melihat proposi tubuh Kai. Terlalu menggoda dan ia beruntung karena sudah melihat secara langsung dalam sebuah ketidaksengajaan.

Bagaimana Kyungsoo harus mendeskripsikan atasannya itu?

Kai pria tampan. Dengan rambut gelap serta kulit _bronze sexy_. Mengenai wajah, dia bisa dikategorikan tampan karena struktur rahang yang begitu tegas, mata tajam walau hidung Kai tidak terlalu mancung seperti orang Korea pada umumnya, lelaki itu tetap menawan dengan bibir tebal.

Secara tiba-tiba saja Kyungsoo menyentuh leher bagian belakang. Kai telah meninggalkan dua tanda kepemilikkan di sana.

-.000.-

Lalu ini adalah masalah yang menjadi kabar buruk. Mengapa Kai harus membawa makanan berkuah serta pedas dari kafetaria. Apa yang direncanakan pria itu dengan memberikan makanan pedas kepada Kyungsoo.

Tapi rasa lapar memaksa Kyungsoo memakan umpan tersebut. Hanya dalam hitungan menit tubuhnya berkeringat dan ia menyerah.

Nyatanya tidak ada rencana apapun yang Kai siapkan. Dia memberikan air dengan segera pada Kyungsoo. Hanya saja sesuatu pada dirinya bereaksi dengan segera, di hadapan pria yang bertubuh lebih pendek itu Kai menyadari denyut jantungnya meningkatkan hingga aliran darah terasa begitu lebih cepat. Dia juga merasa panas tidak hanya di area telinga namun juga sesuatu yang ingin meledak di bawah sana.

Apa yang telah pria tan lihat?

Bukan suatu hal biasa di mana Kyungsoo masih menahan rasa pedas. Jika beberapa saat yang lalu pikiran Kai di penuhi oleh tumpukkan dokumen serta Kyungsoo, tapi kali ini benar-benar semua tentang Kyungsoo.

Tentang bagaimana bibir hati Kyungsoo terlihat lebih merah, sangat kontras dengan kulit bagian dada yang terbuka akibat dia membuka dua kancing atas kemeja Kai yang ia kenakan.

"Kai?"

Satu panggilan keterkejutan Kyungsoo tidak menyadarkan Kai tentang bagaimana dia telah memandangi Kyungsoo begitu intens. Semua karena dia merasakan rangsangan luar biasa yang mengakibatkan kesesakkan pada celana yang ia kenakan.

 _Ctik!_

"Aw!"

Kai meringis karena secara tiba-tiba Kyungsoo menjentikkan jari telunjuknya pada kening lelaki itu.

"Apa yang kau kakukan?"

Pada dasarnya Kyungsoo memang tidak terlalu sopan karena tindakannya barusan, tapi tatapan Kai yang seakan ingin menelannya hidup-hidup, itu jauh tidak sopan.

"Jauhkan pikiran kotormu dariku!"

Pada akhirnya dia menegaskan membuat Kai berdecih kesal. Pria tan mencibir membuat Kyungsoo melihat sisi lain pada atasannya ini. Bagaimana seorang pria seksi di dalam sebuah perusahaan besar bisa mempout bibirnya dan terlihat menggemaskan. Sayangnya Kyungsoo kesulitan menahan diri, ia meluncurkan setitik tawa yang mengundang perhatian Kai secara penuh.

 **Brugh**

Tubuhnya jatuh secara mengejutkan dengan pengurungan oleh Kai, lelaki itu berada di atas tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ruangan ini kedap suara. Lebih bagus lagi tidak akan ada yang masuk kemari."

Susah payah Kyungsoo menelan ludahnya setelah mendengar kalimat Kai barusan.

"Harusnya kau berhati-hati dengan tindakanmu Kyungsoo. Aku bisa memperkosamu di sini tanpa diketahui siapapun."

Tangan lelaki itu menyentuh kejantanan Kyungsoo. Meremasnya hingga menimbulkan rasa sakit dan sesak di tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Kaihhhh~ _stop it!"_ Ucapnya susah payah.

Hanya saja Kai sama sekali tidak berhenti. Dia melanjutkan dengan menghapus jarak di wajah keduanya, membuat kepala Kyungsoo menekan sisi sofa tapi terlalu sulit ketika bibir tebal itu telah menyentuh bibir hatinya. Ciuman itu meledak karena terlalu menggairahkan. Kyungsoo tidak bisa menolak sentuhan lidah Kai yang menggelitik mulutnya, membuat mulutnya terasa penuh sementara otaknya beku menerima begitu saja sentuhan Kai.

"Hahh."

Lelaki itu mengakhiri ciumannya dan segera bangkit.

"Anggap itu bayaran untuk makan siangmu."

Kyungsoo masih terdiam di atas sofa mendengar perkataan Kai, membiarkan pria itu beranjak lalu kembali ke balik meja kerjanya. Sekarang kebingungan melingkupi Kyungsoo. Ia tidak bodoh, Kyungsoo memahami situasi mereka sekarang di mana kecanggungan luar biasa sedang terjadi.

"Kau bisa melakukan apapun yang kau sukai di ruangan ini. Aku tidak akan terganggu karena itu."

Entahlah itu sebuah perintah atau... Oh pria itu sepertinya kelelahan. Dia membawa tubuhnya bersender di kursi dan menutup wajah menggunakan sapu tangan, pria itu tertidur karena kelelahan _. -dia telah terjaga semalaman untuk mengompres Kyungsoo agar pria mungil itu tidak merasa pusing akibat_ hangover _ketika terbangun._

Karena Kai tertidur membuat Kyungsoo tidak memiliki ide apapun untuk dikerjakannya di dalam ruang kerja yang nyaman dan luas ini. Dia telah berkeliling ruangan, memperhatikan betapa Kai sangat detail dalam penempatan _furniture_ bahkan tata letak alat tulis di atas meja kerja. Ia berjalan mendekati Kai, menemukan kertas kosong dan satu-satunya pensil mekanik di atas meja kerja Kai.

Jika beberapa saat lalu Kyungsoo tidak memiliki ide apapun, tapi sekarang dia punya sesuatu untuk di kerjakan. Pelan dia menaiki meja kerja Kai, tidak terlalu peduli jika paha bawahnya sedikit terekspose. Kyungsoo butuh sebuah penyanggah ketika jemari tangannya mulai bekerja melukis wajah Kai yang tertidur, di mana sapu tangan yang sebelumnya menutup sebagian wajah Kai terjatuh begitu saja.

"Hihihi." Lelaki berkulit putih itu terkikik kecil.

Dia benar-benar fokus melukis wajah Kai sampai kemudian dia terkejut. Melompat turun dan seolah tidak terjadi apapun selama setengah jam dia melukis Kai di atas kertas _hvs._

"Owhhh sudah hampir jam dua?"

Kai berseru ketika terbangun.

Menjadi satu-satunya alasan kenapa Kyungsoo sempat terkejut. Kini pria mungil itu melipat kertas, berjalan berjinjit seolah dia menikmati ruang kerja Kai yang sangat nyaman. Menjauhkan barang bukti dari korbannya siang ini.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

Kai bertanya memperhatikan Kyungsoo yang hanya beberapa meter saja di depannya.

Kyungsoo berhenti bergerak. Astaga! Lelaki itu terlihat seperti patung di kotak musik ketika tangan kanannya terangkat ke udara. Dengan gerakan patah-patah dia menoleh menghadap Kai.

" _Nothing."_

Hanya berusaha jujur tentang apa yang dia lakukan saat ini dengan melupakan jika dia telah berlaku kurang sopan kepada atasannya sendiri.

Kai bangkit dari kursi, berjalan mendekat membuat Kyungsoo gugup. Dia baru sadar jika bagian paha bawahnya menjadi fokus Kai.

"Yak!"

Seketika dia berseru dan menampilkan wajah di mana kedua alis yang saling bertautan dan mata bulat terbuka sempurna. Secara reflek Kyungsoo menarik kemeja Kai semakin ke bawah.

"Seharusnya kau tahu kenapa aku begitu tertarik padamu. Kau yang menggodaku Kyungsoo."

Kyungsoo berjalan mundur setelah mendengar perkataan Kai.

"Kau yang memasangkan pakaian ini kepadaku."

Ketika Kai berusaha menghapus jarak di antara keduanya, ketika itu Kyungsoo menjadi begitu gugup. Lelaki tan itu menunduk, menahan tubuh dengan tangan yang bertopang pada sisi sofa dimana Kyungsoo semakin menekan ke bawah.

"Apa ini?"

Kyungsoo menjauhkan pekerjaannya dari jangkauan Kai.

"Apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

 _"Nothing!"_

Kyungsoo setengah berteriak mempertahan harga diri membuat Kai menyerah untuk meraih pekerjaan kecil miliknya.

" _Well_. Aku punya agenda pertemuan. Sebaiknya jangan melakukan tindakan aneh selama aku pergi."

"Kai!"

Ketika itu Kyungsoo berseru memanggil Kai. Membuat pria itu menoleh sebentar.

"Apa kau akan makan siang di luar?"

Mata lelaki tan berkedip beberapa kali sebelum mengangguk pelan memberi jawaban atas apa yang baru dia pikirkan.

"Tentu. Makan siang dan _meeting._ Aku sangat suka keduanya jika di satukan."

"Apa kau akan kembali dengan membawa makanan untukku juga?"

Begitu Kyungsoo mengatakan itu Kai terdiam. Sesuatu melintas di pikiran Kai, dia mendekati Kyungsoo, memperhatikan bagaimana lelaki yang lebih pendek itu menahan napasnya dengan menggigit bibir bawah.

"Sekarang bagaimana cara kau akan membayar makan siang itu?"

Tidak ada jawaban selama Kyungsoo memilih memalingkan wajah, menghindari tatapan Kai.

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang sedang kau pikirkan Kyungsoo. Hanya saja, jika tidak ada kesepakatan yang bisa kau buat aku akan pergi."

"Pergilah! Aku masih bisa menahan lapar sampai nanti malam."

Dia mendorong tubuh Kai, membuat pria itu terkikik geli merasakan dorongan Kyungsoo.

"Oke! Aku akan segera kembali dan kuharap kau tidak menyesal."

Lelaki itu pergi dari ruangan, mengunci Kyungsoo di dalam. Ia mengangguk dan tersenyum pada sekretarisnya yang sudah menunggu untuk persiapan sebuah pertemuan. Keduanya berjalan ke arah pintu.

-.000.-

Kai telah memgambill alih rapat sepanjang dua jam, dia juga mengisi tenaga dengan makan siang yang cukup banyak. Tapi memperhatikan makanan yang tersaji mengingatkan Kai pada Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu pasti kelaparan, bukankah hari-hari biasa dia menyimpan _cookies_ di dalam laci kerjanya? Tidak di pungkiri jika beberapa waktu Kai sering menemukan Kyungsoo yang membawa matanya fokus pada layar komputer sementara tangannya bekerja memasukkan potongan _cookies_ ke dalam mulut.

"..."

Ia kesulitan membersihkan semua bayangan tentang Kyungsoo. Aneh memang, tapi Kai benar-benar tertarik pada Kyungsoo.

"Kudengar kau menyimpan kekasihmu di ruangan?"

Kai menoleh pada orang yang duduk di sebelahnya itu adalah saudara angkat yang lebih tua beberapa tahun. Seorang pria asing yang telah menjadi teman Kai dalam membangunkan usahan ini.

"Sepertinya gosip benar-benar menyaingi sel darah dalam hal menyebar _heum_?"

Ia menerima pukulan ringan atas jawaban barusan. Membuat pria di sebelah terkikik geli.

"Bagaimana dengan mega proyek itu? Maaf aku masih tidak bisa membantu."

Mereka mengambil beberapa berkas pribadi ketika rapat telah dinyatakan selesai. Membawa ke lantai tiga di mana mereka memiliki ruangan pribadi masing-masing. Keduanya bicara sepanjang jalan membawa beberapa pasang mata memandang keduanya takjub. Tentu saja ketika dua pimpinan perusahaan berjalan dan mengobrol dalam dunia mereka adalah sesuatu yang sangat indah untuk bisa di lihat.

"Bukankah kau harus terbang ke London, Kris?"

Lelaki itu bernama lengkap Kris Wu. Seorang pria asing yang memiliki koneksi bisnis tersebar dengan sangat luas. Baru saja di usir oleh Kai ketika dia berusaha masuk ke dalam ruang kerja pria tan. Kris meluncurkan tawa kecilnya, Kai benar-benar protektif. Sulit untuk menembus ruang pribadi Kai apalagi jika seseorang telah berdiam diri di sana.

"Baiklah. Aku akan bersiap," Kris mendekatkan wajah pada telinga Kai. _"Apa kau membutuhkan ranjang di ruang pribadimu?"_

-.000.-

Ia sampai di pintu bagian dalam setelah tidak menemukan sekretarisnya, sepertinya pria tua itu masih memiliki urusan pribadi. Ia mengabaikan itu, melongok ke dalam menemukan Kyungsoo yang tampak sibuk di dalam ruang kerjanya. Dia melihat dan tersenyum kepada apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan di dalam sana. Pria itu masih dengan rambut kusut serta pakaian kebesaran, melangkah dari satu tempat ke tempat lain.

Tanpa sadar, langkah Kai semakin masuk ke dalam di mana dia menutup pintu dan Kyungsoo sama sekali tidak menyadari kehadiran lelaki ini.

Sepertinya apa yang dia lakukan benar-benar menarik semua dunia Kyungsoo. Bahkan ketika Kai hanya beberapa langkah saja dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri menghadap kaca bening yang menghadap ke luar, di mana Kyungsoo telah menggunakan spidol berwarna untuk menggambarkan di sana. Dia menarik setiap sudut bangunan di luar dan menggambarnya pada kaca pembatas itu.

"Sepertinya sangat menyenangkan untukmu mengacaukan ruang kerja seseorang?"

"Heoh!?"

Tentu saja Kyungsoo terlonjak kaget dengan kalimat barusan. Dia berbalik dan menemukan Kai menatapnya tajam hanya dalam beberapa centi saja. Mata bulat itu menatap Kai tanpa berkedip. Tapi ketika bibir hatinya tertarik ke samping dia terlihat begitu menggemaskan. Baru saja Kyungsoo akan meminta maaf ketika suara pintu terbuka dan panggilan seseorang membuatnya panik.

"Tuan, anggota _project leader Johnny_ ingin melakukan _brainstorming._.. Ups"

Kalimat dari pria tua itu terhenti ketika melihat Kai memeluk seseorang.

"Hei Shane! Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak menerima siapapun! Terlepas dari rapat tadi?"

Ia setengah berteriak tanpa berbalik badan apalagi melepaskan Kyungsoo yang menghilang dalam pelukan Kai.

"Ma-maafkan saya. Kalau begitu akan saya sampaikan."

"Kau harus mendengarkan mereka." Ketika itu Kyungsoo berusaha mendongak, jarak wajahnya dengan Kai begitu dekat membuat napas hangat Kyungsoo menerpa wajah pria tan itu. Sementara alis Kai berkerut mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo.

"Baiklah! Katakan pada mereka aku mempertimbangkan diadakan tukar pendapat besok pagi."

"Ba-baiklah tuan."

Lelaki tua itu segera mundur, menutup pintu membuat Kyungsoo bernapas lega. Tapi kemudian pelukan Kai rasanya tidak bisa lepas. Kyungsoo mendengus menatap Kai yang kini tersenyum sangat tampan padanya. Lelaki ini benar-benar seksi dan membuat pria manapun menatapnya iri, termasuk Kyungsoo.

"Lepaskan aku!"

Dia tertawa keras, menganggap lucu apa yang Kyungsoo lakukan beberapa saat lalu ketika mendengar suara pintu dan kalimat pendek meluncur dari Shane, pria tua yang telah menjadi sekretaris Kai sejak lama. Di mana Kyungsoo melompat memeluk Kai untuk menutupi wajahnya. Tentu saja Kai membiarkan Kyungsoo memeluknya, tanpa diminta dia juga akan membalas.

"Aku terkejut, kau ternyata begitu agresif Kyungsoo."

Dia tertawa sekali lagi sembari menatap mata Kyungsoo, tapi kemudian Kai memutuskan untuk melepaskan Kyungsoo ketika dirasakannya pria berambut coklat ini memalingkan wajah merasa malu dengan apa yang dia lakukan.

Hanya saja tatapan mata kelam itu membuat Kyungsoo terganggu, di mana dia berusaha mengintip Kai dari balik bulu mata lentiknya.

"Hah!?"

Kyungsoo terkejut dengan gerakan tiba-tiba Kai yang menggenggam kedua tangannya.

"Apa yang kau hmphhh."

Teriakannya terhenti kala lelaki tan itu mendorong tubuh Kyungsoo ke dinding kaca, mengangkat kedua tangan yang masih saling bertautan satu sama lain dan menghapus jarak di antara mereka. Dia tidak hanya menyentuh bibir Kyungsoo, tapi melepaskan tangan Kyungsoo hingga jemarinya yang bebas menarik kepala Kyungsoo agar mendongak, mengabaikan pukulan kasar Kyungsoo pada dada bidangnya.

Kai merasakan mulut Kyungsoo terbuka, memberinya kesempatan untuk menaikkan tingkat seksual lebih tinggi. Menghisap bibir bawah Kyungsoo dan menyusulnya dengan sebuah gigitan.

"Owh!"

Pria itu berhenti setelah mendengar pekikan kecil Kyungsoo. Membiarkan Kyungsoo menarik napas dalam. Tapi tatapan tajam Kyungsoo membuatnya hanya menarik senyum, ia membuat jarak namun tidak melepaskan tautan tangan kirinya. Reaksi negatif telah Kai dapatkan dari tindakannya mencium Kyungsoo sedikit kasar bahkan meninggalkan luka gores pada bibir lelaki itu.

"Kau bajingan Kim!"

Kyungsoo menarik kasar tangannya. Melangkah menjauh namun panggilan Kai lagi-lagi menghentikan Kyungsoo.

"Menyenangkan bisa menyentuhmu Kyungsoo! Akan sangat menyenangkan bisa mengklaim dirimu adalah kekasihku!"

Dia mulai mendapatkan kesulitan, Kyungsoo menunduk kasar atas apa yang Kai katakan. Sekarang yang dia pikirkan adalah cara keluar dari ruangan ini, menjauh dari Kai serta menghilangkan pemikiran terburuk tentang ciuman mereka beberapa saat lalu.

" _Well!_ Kau benar-benar tidak berpengalaman Kyungsoo. Mengejutkan mengetahui bahwa kau sangat jarang menerima ciuman panas."

Dia telah mengabaikan keberadaan Kai, menulikan telinganya atas apa yang Kai katakan. Kyungsoo memilih kembali ke atas sofa, membungkus tubuhnya dengan kain tebal yang dia katakan selimut.

Sepanjang sisa hari dia hanya duduk di sofa memperhatikan Kai sedang bekerja dengan tumpukan dokumen di atas meja, baru dia sadari alasan Kai sangat jarang terlihat keluar dari ruangan, dia benar-benar memiliki pekerjaan yang menyibukkan. Sementara mereka para arsitektur hanya mendengarkan permintaan kemudian mulai merancang. Tapi kehadiran Johnny sedikit menyesakkan karena membuat pekerjaan mereka tidak berarti. Mengingat apa yang di katakan Shane beberapa saat lalu tentang jejak pendapat yang diinginkan teman-temannya. Kyungsoo sangat penasaran apa yang terjadi sementara dia terjebak di dalam ruangan ini.

-.000.-

Apa yang telah memotivasi Mark dan Jenny untuk melakukan _brainstroaming._ Kyungsoo mengatahui sesuatu ketika dia mendapatkan ponselnya segera. Malam itu, dia menghentikan taxi lalu pergi meninggalkan Kai secepat mungkin. Berada dalam jarak yang begitu dekat membuat Kyungsoo mengingat kejadian demi kejadian bersama lelaki tan itu.

Dalam sebuah perusahaan, terkadang ada kelompok-kelompok kecil di mana mereka telah belajar begitu banyak hal dan memahami cara kerja perusahaan, begitulah yang terjadi dalam kelompok diskusi milik Kyungsoo bersama Jenny dan juga Mark. Kedua temannya menemukan jika Johnny tidak mampu mengakomodasi kebutuhan yang telah mereka rencanakan dalam laporan sebelumnya. Tidak ada kepuasan yang bisa di terima, ketika _project leader_ itu sebenarnya tidak mengubah rancangan dasar yang membuat mereka frustasi karena rancangan itu membosankan, beberapa hal sangat mengganggu untuk situasi di mana pembangunan akan di lakukan. Di satu sisi, mereka menemukan laporan itu akan memasuki tahap persetujuan CEO Kim, namun sebelum itu terjadi mereka berterima kasih pada siapapun kekasih atasan pimpinan perusahaan itu yang terus berada di dalam ruangan sehingga menghalangi langkah Johnny menaikkan laporan tersebut, - _ini adalah situasi di mana gosip menjadi tembok pembatas._ Akan tetapi, pembicaraan mereka baru bisa berlangsung pagi ini.

"Oh terima kasih Kyungsoo! Sebuah kehormatan bisa melihatmu pagi ini."

Mark yang pertama menyapa ketika dia tiba di dalam ruangan. Lelaki itu berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, "idiot itu akan mengajukan laporan perbaikan tanpa melibatkan pendapat kita. Aku menemukan laporan itu tidak mengalami perubahan yang semestinya."

Dia berusaha memberitahu Kyungsoo.

"Kemana saja kau kemarin? Oh astaga! Apa yang terjadi dengan bibirmu?"

Itu adalah suara milik Jenny. Wanita itu melotot menatap Kyungsoo. "Kau berkelahi?" Dan pada akhirnya dia mengeluarkan sebuah kesimpulan konyol.

"Mari lupakan tentang ini. Katakan apa yang harus kita lakukan saat rapat nanti?"

Kyungsoo berusaha mengelak, meminta pendapat lain kepada dua rekan kerjanya. Jenny menarik kursi, duduk dan memulai percakapan. Dia menyebutkan beberapa ide untuk benar-benar melibatkan mereka dalam melaksanakan proyek besar kali ini, untuk itu mereka akan mendorong Kyungsoo maju sebagai _project leader_ menggantikan Johnny.

Jenis situasi seperti ini mengharuskan sebuah pertemuan untuk itu mereka membutuhkan jejak pendapat yang akan diikuti oleh CEO Kim.

Tetapi pria bermata bulat itu menjatuhkan pundaknya, sekali lagi kariernya di perusahaan ini akan di pertaruhkan. Jika saat itu hanya ada Kai yang menolak maka selanjutnya akan ada kedua orang ini yang mendorong Kyungsoo semakin maju sementara Johnny pasti akan pempertahankan harga diri dan kekuasaannya.

-.000.-

Pagi itu Kyungsoo berusaha membuat jarak yang memungkinkan agar keberadaannya tidak dipedulikan Kai, tapi dia telah menjadi fokus utama dalam agenda rapat. Di mana ketika Mark menyampaikan poin-poin penting yang seharusnya di hilangkan dalam laporan milik Johnny karena dianggap membosankan serta tidak akan cocok untuk lingkungan pembangunan resort. Mereka seharusnya benar-benar memperbaiki rancangan itu, daerah di dekat pantai marina terbilang datar namun juga rendah sehingga membutuhkan pertimbangan yang sangat baik jika ingin melakukan pembangunan.

Mereka tidak hanya memojokkan Johnny, tapi juga memaksa Kai untuk menerima tinjauan mengenai kinerja mereka berempat di mana Kyungsoo berada pada tingkatan pertama menjadi seorang _project leader_.

Pria tan itu tampak berpikir, situasi menjadi lebih baik ketika dia menemukan Kyungsoo berusaha menghindarinya. Tersenyum begitu menawan dan begitu meyakinkan.

"Bagaimana jika kita melakukan masa percobaan? Ada beberapa hari sampai aku benar-benar akan menyetujui salah satu rancangan kalian. Johnny? Apa kau keberatan?"

Tentu saja pria itu tidak keberatan, jika dia keberatan atas saran Kai maka dia bisa kehilangan posisi dalam detik itu juga.

"Jika Kyungsoo bisa memuaskanku, maka aku akan memberikan pengakuan untuk kinerjanya." Pria itu memajukan wajahnya menghadap Kyungsoo yang duduk tiga kursi dari Kai. "Apakah menurutmu kau bisa melakukannya Kyungsoo?"

Seperti ada bola - bola tepung yang tersangkut membuat Kyungsoo kesulitan berkata.

"Kau bisa melukis dengan sangat baik bukan? Mari kulihat sebaik apa kau bisa meyakinkan aku. Aku tidak akan membatasi apa yang akan kau lakukan sepanjang akhir pekan ini nanti."

Ini merupakan permainan kekuasaan, di mana Kyungsoo merespon maksud perkataan Kai.

Dan sepanjang menuju akhir pekan itu jantungnya telah bekerja dengan sangat baik. Skenario yang diciptakan Mark dan Jenny telah memasuki tahap gosip paling dicari di perusahaan. Menjadi pembicaraan di mana perebutan kekuasaan antara Johnny dan juga Kyungsoo.

"Kau pasti bisa melukis CEO Kim dengan baik. Kau selalu melakukannya di setiap akhir pekan Kyungsoo!"

Komentar yang dikatakan Jenny memang benar tapi Kyungsoo mengingat apa yang telah dia lukis beberapa pekan lalu tentang gundam set milik Kai sangat membuat lelah. Sementara dia tidak mendapat bayaran atas pekerjaan itu, atau mungkin sebuah _barter_ yang mengecewakan.

Namun sekarang dia harus menemui pria tan itu, dengan semua peralatan yang dia butuhkan. Kyungsoo berjalan dengan gontai menuju halaman parkir. Menemukan mobil Kai masih terparkir di sana. Ia memperhatikan sekeliling, langit senja di mana masa pergantian sore menuju malam. Lelaki itu menghembuskan napas kasar menyadari Kai bahkan belum turun ke bawah. Setengah kesal dia melangkah kembali ke dalam bangunan dan hanya menyisahkan beberapa kepala yang sedang membereskan meja kerja.

Ia melangkah menaiki anak tangga hingga menuju ke lantai ketiga. Dia tidak menemukan Shane hingga tangannya memaksa Kyungsoo berani mengetuk pintu ruang kerja Kai. Tidak ada jawaban sampai kemudian dia memberanikan diri melangkah masuk.

Secara alamiah dia menutup kembali pintu setelah mengetahui Kai sedang bicara dengan seseorang, dan orang itu adalah Kris dan tampaknya baru kembali dari perjalanan bisnis yang terbilang singkat.

Sekarang pria itu mondar mandir di depan ruang kerja Kai. Ia berhenti ketika _handle_ pintu bergerak, menemukan sosok Kris diikuti oleh Kai.

"Katakan padanya aku akan mengatasi situasi ini."

Dengan kata terakhir dari Kai, lelaki yang lebih tinggi itu mengangguk. Sebelum dia pergi, mata tajamnya melirik Kyungsoo.

"Selalu ada alasan Kai."

Dia tidak menerima sapaan Kyungsoo ketika lelaki mungil itu menunduk, namun tidak lama sampai mendengar suara Kai memanggil.

"Kau menemuiku?"

Dia bertanya pada Kyungsoo ketika Kris menghilang di balik pintu. Meninggalkan Kyungsoo dan Kai secara bersamaan.

"Mari selesaikan semuanya dengan segera."

Hilang sudah kesopanan lelaki itu ketika menyadari Kai tertawa atas kedatangan Kyungsoo.

"Aku akan melukismu dengan latar ruang kerjamu sendiri."

"Owhhh!" Kai berseru membuat ekspresi terkejut atas perkataan Kyungsoo. Dia berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo, memperlihatkan perbedaan yang mana sebenarnya kekuasaan Kai terlihat sangat jelas.

"Bagaimana ini? Aku baru saja mendapatkan _furniture_ baru di apartemenku, dan aku ingin kau melukisnya sebagai objek."

Kim!

Kau adalah bagian terburuk yang pernah dilihat Kyungsoo.

"Aku tahu kau ingin segera memulainya. Tapi bagaimana dengan makan malam terlebih dahulu?"

Tidak ada jawaban atas pertanyaan Kai.

"Kali ini aku akan mentraktirmu."

Barulah Kyungsoo menyetujui perkataan Kai. Membawa kardus berisikan peralatan akhir pekannya dan menuju mobil milik Kai.

Dia menerima makan malam yang berasal dari salah satu restoran China di pusat Kota Batam. Bersama dengan itu Kyungsoo tidak menyadari jika Kai memulai sebuah permainan di mana ada hal yang sangat menarik tentang makanan dari tiram bersama serbuk di dalam kertas yang diberikan kepada sang koki. Dia hanya perlu menunggu kabar _testoterone_ dalam tubuh Kyungsoo meningkat dalam waktu dekat. Setidaknya ketika mereka tiba di apartemen Kai.

-.000.-

Ditatapnya Kai dari balik bulu mata lentiknya, dilihat bagaimana pria berkulit tan _sexy_ itu menarik sudut bibir sementara pikirannya jelas terlihat membayangkan sesuatu yang menggairahkan. Seketika Kyungsoo mengingat sesuatu, percakapan bersama Mark beberapa hari yang lalu. Adakah alasan untuk tidak menyukai CEO Kim? Ingin Kyungsoo berkata tentu saja. Lelaki itu menerima paksaan dari atasan mereka tapi tubuhnya bereaksi lain, Kyungsoo kesulitan menolak kedekatan dengan Kai. Semakin dia mencoba menghindar maka dia tidak hanya menginginkan kedekatan melainkan sebuah sentuhan. Sikap Kai yang dinilai cukup bijak terlepas dari bagaimana ketampanan pria itu.

"Kau tahu aku tertarik padamu! Jadi berhenti menatapkku seperti itu Kyungsoo!"

Jari telunjuk Kai menusuk pipi gembil Kyungsoo menyadarkan dia di mana mobil telah berhenti. Mata bulatnya melotot mendengar ejekkan Kai barusan, dan dengan segera dia melepas sabuk pengaman, membalikkan badan untuk keluar dari dalam mobil.

Sewaktu Kyungsoo membawa kardus perlengkapan akhir pekannya dia mendapati apartemen Kai mengalami sedikit perubahan. Benar yang dikatakan pria itu, dia menemukan satu set sofa berwarna merah di tengah ruangan. Di mana lemari kaca dengan berbagai perlengkapan berbahan perak berjejer sangat rapi memantulkan keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Jangan hanya berdiri, segera siapkan posisi sementara aku akan membersihkan diri sebentar."

Kyungsoo mengerucutkan bibirnya mendengar perintah Kai.

Mengabaikan perkataan Kai, lelaki itu sangat penasaran dengan cangkir perak di salah satu rak lemari. Dia telah berdiri cukup lama mengamati ukiran pada cangkir perak itu.

 _He has rosy cheeks_ -hanya karena melihat daya tarik seksual dari orang yang di lukis.

Kyungsoo segera berbalik badan. Dia menyiapkan semua keperluan yang dibutuhkan. Menyiapkan penyanggah dan memasangkan kanvas.

Lelaki mungil itu telah duduk gelisah selama lima belas menit menunggu objek utama keluar dari kamar.

" _Hope you don't mind."_

Kyungsoo menoleh pada sumber suara. Matanya melebar melihat Kai hanya mengenakan celana dalam _Calvin klein_ serta jubah tidur transparan yang mana tentu saja memperlihatkan semua bagian dirinya.

 _"Forgive me for being to late_ Kyungsoo."

Kai berjalan mendekati sofa merah di hadapan Kyungsoo. Mengabaikan bagaimana lelaki mungil itu menahan ludah kasar menyaksikan pemandangan menyebalkan yang menghampirinya.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja dengan penampilan itu?"

Dia telah menahan diri untuk tidak bertanya, tapi sepertinya sangat sulit. Melukis model telanjang - _walau tidak sepenuhnya_. Adalah hal yang tidak pernah terbayang oleh Kyungsoo sebelum dia melihat Kai mencari posisi di atas sofa.

"Owh. _Don't worry about that_. Kau hanya perlu melakukan tugasmu."

 _"I think about change my job_ ," dia bergumam pelan namun nyatanya masih didengar Kai membuat lelaki itu tertawa mendengar kegelisahan Kyungsoo.

"Owh _wait!"_ Kai berseru menghentikan goresan pertama Kyungsoo.

" _I forget about it!"_

Dia bangkit dari posisi berbaring miring di atas sofa dan berjalan menuju ke arah dapur. Pria itu menghilang karena menunduk seolah mencari sesuatu di dalam salah satu lemari. Tidak berapa lama pria itu kembali dengan dua gelas serta sebotol _red wine._

"Tidakkah kau sadar wine menjadi sangat buruk ketika ditempatkan di dapur?"

Kyungsoo mencibir, sayangnya dengan jelas didengar oleh Kai. Pria itu tertawa, berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo dan menuang hingga setengah gelas.

"Aku bahkan baru menyimpannya sehari yang lalu bahkan ketika dapur itu tidak difungsikan dengan baik."

Sebuah pukulan telak untuk komentar buruk yang di layangkan Kyungsoo.

"Kuharap satu gelas tidak akan membuatmu mabuk Mr. Do."

Kai berjalan kembali mendekati sofa, menuangkan sedikit wine dan meletakkannya di atas meja.

"Ini tidak akan mengganggu keberadaanku bukan?" Dia bertanya atas apa yang ia lakukan untuk masuk dalam objek lukisan Kyungsoo.

 _"It's up to you_ Mr. Kim!"

Kyungsoo meneguk wine yang diberikan Kai untuk menghilangkan kecanggungan atas apa yang baru saja dilihatnya, ia berteriak menjawab pertanyaan Kai. sementara pria tan menyadari kegelisahan Kyungsoo yang semakin bertambah.

Dari menit pertama hingga lima menit selanjutnya di mana Kyungsoo merasa dia berkeringat dingin sementara Kai masih berusaha mencari posisi kembali. Mengacaukan sebuah goresan yang telah dibentuk Kyungsoo.

"Tidak bisakah kau segera menemukan posisimu!?"

Ia berteriak, terlihat jelas keringat dingin mengalir sementara AC masih menyala. Kai mengedikkan bahu, seolah dia tidak menyadari kondisi Kyungsoo.

Dia berjalan kembali mendekati Kyungsoo, kepala Kai condong memastikan kerutan dan keringat di wajah pria mungil itu. Dengan sedikit panik yang dibuat-buat dia bertanya, " _aren't you feeling well_?"

Kyungsoo menepis tangan Kai dari wajahnya.

"Aku merasa baik-baik saja selain ruangan ini terasa panas."

"Tapi kita menyalakan AC Kyungsoo."

Dia segera mengikuti telunjuk Kai yanng mengarah pada AC dalam model _swing_. Pria itu tidak berbohong, maka ada sesuatu yang salah dengan tubuh Kyungsoo.

"A-aku akan baik-baik saja andai kita bisa menyelesaikan urusan ini segera."

Sekarang terdengar kegugupan Kyungsoo.

"Kalau begitu bantu aku mengatur posisiku. Bukankah ini akan mempengaruhi penilaianku di masa percobaanmu ?"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _'Kapan ini akan berakhir?'_

 _'Kenapa CEO Kim membuat situasi-situasi menjadi semakin sulit untuknya?'_

 _'Tidak bisakah dia memberikan penilaian dengan cara lain saja? Kinerja Kyungsoo sungguh telah diakui oleh pegawai lainnya. Kenapa menjadi begitu sulit ketika lelaki tan ini bahkan tidak berhenti sampai membuatnya menyerah.'_

Kyungsoo meneguk habis wine yang Kai tuangkan untuknya, barulah dia berjalan mengekor.

Ketika lelaki tan itu berbaring dengan menopang kepala menggunakan telapak tangannya yang besar, tidak sekalipun matanya kehilangan konsentrasi pada Kyungsoo.

"Ughhh! Akhh!"

Kyungsoo terpekik dan jatuh ke atas karpet ketika merasakan sentuhan Kai pada paha dalamnya seperti sengatan listrik yang melumpuhkan organ tubuhnya.

"Hah! Hahh!" Napasnya pendek-pendek, tangannya memegang leher dan ketika dia berbalik menoleh, ia mendapati seringai Kai.

"Apa kau tahu tiram yang kau makan bersamaan dengan obat perangsang? Cukup lama aku menunggu obat itu bereaksi."

Mata bulatnya melebar mendengar pengakuan Kai.

"Bagaimana ini?"

Sekarang pria itu menampilkan keterkejutan yang sangat menyebalkan. Baru saja Kyungsoo berusaha akan bangkit ketika kemudian tubuhnya terhuyung hingga jatuh dalam dekapannya lelaki itu.

"Obat itu akan bereaksi hingga kau mencapai klimaks."

Bisikan yang terlalu menggoda membuat Kyungsoo mengumpat dalam hatinya.

Belaian tangan Kai pada wajah Kyungsoo seperti rangsangan asing yang memabukkan. "Mari kita buat kesepakatan yang sebenarnya Kyungsoo."

Sekuat apapun dia bertahan menjaga jarak, nyatanya Kyungsoo kesulitan menahan tubuhnya. Hanya mampu mengangkat kepala yang membuat napas hangat menerpa wajah Kai. Dia juga tidak menolak sentuhan Kai pada wajahnya, sedikit meringankan beban yang Kyungsoo terima akibat siksaan pada tubuhnya.

"Jika kau bisa memuaskanku sepanjang malam ini, maka posisi _project leader_ akan benar-benar berada di tanganmu."

Mendengar itu Kyungsoo berdecih, "apa kau juga bercinta dengan Johnny?"

Secara reflek Kai tertawa keras mendengar cibiran Kyungsoo. Tapi tubuh Kyungsoo menahan gelitikan yang terasa di perutnya.

"Johnny adalah sepupu Kris. Untuk itu dia mendapatkan posisi dengan cepat."

Mata bulat itu berkedip mendengar pengakuan Kai. Dia tidak pernah tahu atau tepatnya tidak terlalu peduli akan latar belakang seseorang tapi sekarang Kyungsoo merasa bodoh telah berani bersaing dengan Johnny.

"Dan kau adalah pria pertama yang membuatku tertarik."

 _"I never planned on sleeping with you_!" Kyungsoo mengeluarkan protes akan perkataan Kai. Dia pernah menolak Kai dan sekarang kalimat yang sama terlontar kembali.

"Oh benarkah? Lalu kemana kau akan melampiaskan hasratmu sekarang Kyungsoo?"

"Ughhh!" Pria mungil itu mendesah ketika merasakan jari-jari Kai menyusup ke dalam celana dasar yang dia kenakan.

"Kau akan pergi ke bar dan menyewa seorang pelacur? Atau mencari anak gadis untuk dibuat hamil? Setidaknya bersamaku kau tidak akan menyesal. _I gonna show you_ , Kyungsoo."

Susah payah otaknya mengendalikan tubuh nyatanya Kyungsoo mengalami kesulitan luar biasa ketika Kai tidak menghentikan sentuhannya.

"Oughhh!"

Kepalanya mendongak, bibir setengah terbuka ketika Kai mendapatkan kejantanan Kyungsoo.

"Sangat menegangkan bukan?"

Sementara napas pria tan itu terus saja menerpa wajah Kyungsoo.

" _It's my first time_ Mr. Kim."

Alis Kai naik setingkat mendengar perkataan Kyungsoo. Sudah dia perkiraan jika Kyungsoo tidak pernah berhubungan seks sebelumnya.

" _It's okay. I gonna show you."_

Ia bangkit, membawa Kyungsoo untuk duduk di atas sofa. Benci mengatakannya, tapi tubuh Kyungsoo telah bertindak di luar kendali. Di mana tangannya melingkar di leher Kai ketika kepala keduanya telah menghapus jarak. Pria tan itu memberikan sebuah ciuman singkat namun begitu menuntut.

 _"You're so hot,_ Kyungsoo."

Begitu pelan dia membawa tubuh Kyungsoo terbaring di atas sofa, membuka satu persatu pakaian lelaki yang lebih pendek itu.

Bibir tebal Kai mulai mengecup setiap inchi tubuh Kyungsoo, mencium rahang hingga dada yang telah terekspos. Dia menemukan begitu banyak _mole_ di tubuh Kyungsoo.

" _I want you so badly right now."_

Kai berbisik pelan membawa kepalanya semakin turun mencium perut Kyungsoo.

" _C-can I_?"

Kyungsoo bertanya pelan.

"Ahhhh~" sebuah desahan meluncur saat merasakan tangan Kai meremas pantatnya.

 _"It's just, I have never been with a guy in that way before."_

Kyungsoo berkata jujur namun membuat Kai terkekeh pelan hingga napas lelaki tan itu menyentuh pusar gairah Kyungsoo yang masih tertutupi oleh satu-satunya kain yang tersisa.

"Semua akan baik-baik saja Kyungsoo. _Believe me?"_

Setengah ragu dia mengangguk pelan.

" _But, I don't want to do it here."_

Wajahnya memerah ketika mengungkapkan kalimat itu. Kai mengangkat kepalanya, mencium bibir Kyungsoo pelan sebelum berkata, " _why not_?"

 _"First time to me, should be something special."_

Sekali lagi pria itu terkekeh pelan. Dia segera menarik diri tanpa melepaskan Kyungsoo. Melingkarkan kedua kaki Kyungsoo di pinggang sementara tangannya melingkar di leher Kai.

"Kita bisa melakukannya di ranjangku. Hanya perlu diingat jika kau adalah orang asing pertama yang menaiki ranjangku."

"Bagaimana dengan wanitamu?"

Oh! Apa dia cemburu?

"Tidak seorangpun Kyungsoo!"

Kai membuka pintu kamar, menutupnya dengan kakinya yang panjang bukan masalah untuk pria itu. Membawa tubuh Kyungsoo ke atas ranjang, menemukan lelaki mungil itu terbaring dengan napas pendek-pendek serta keringat dingin menahan gairah.

"Hnghhhh~"

Ada masa sulit untuk menahan desahan ketika Kai tidak hanya mencium lehernya, namun juga menggigit sedikit kulit mulus Kyungsoo. Bibir Kyungsoo yang berada di telinga Kai seperti sebuah pengeras suara yang menjadi alarm pengingatnya.

Lelaki tan itu sedikit bangkit, dia tersenyum begitu tampan. Menghapus jejak keringat di wajah Kyungsoo.

"Sedikit pemanasan dan kau akan mendapatkan klimaks yang sesungguhnya."

Kai berbisik pelan mencoba memberitahu Kyungsoo. Lelaki bermata bulat itu mengangguk pelan. Membiarkan Kai menjilati jalur menuju telinganya.

"Hahhhh~" tubuhnya melengkung merasakan gelitikan lidah Kai pada daun telinga. Kyungsoo meremas seprai kuat melampiaskan hasrat yang tertahan sementara tangan Kai terus saja membelai kejantaannya di balik pakaian dalam itu.

" _Touch me pleasehhhh_! Arghhhh!" Kyungsoo mengerang merasakan remasan tangan Kai pada kejantaannya yang sejak tadi berkedut dan terasa penuh.

"Hahhh. Hahh."

Napasnya pendek-pendek ketika Kai memberi jeda atas apa yang dia lakukan kepada tubuh Kyungsoo, menikmati rona kemerahan pada wajah manis Kyungsoo berhasil meningkatkan gairah lelaki tan itu. Sejak setahun lalu dia selalu membayangkan Kyungsoo, tepat setelah melihat kekasih lelaki mungil ini menamparnya di depan perusahaan. Ketika itu hujan turun, ingin Kai mengabaikannya tapi kemudian dia melihat Kyungsoo terduduk dan menutup wajah dengan telapak tangannya yang tidak seberapa. Tidak hanya itu, kemudian ia mendengar suara Kyungsoo berbaur dengan hujan. Kai mendengar apa yang dia katakan saat itu.

 _'Kenapa sulit sekali untuk bercinta dengan seorang wanita.'_

Dan sejak saat itu Kai juga merasa ada yang sangat aneh pada dirinya, dia mulai memperhatikan Kyungsoo karena rasa penasaran yang semakin berkumpul.

Namun kini, pria lebih pendek itu terbaring di atas ranjangnya. Lelaki tan itu bersimpuh menghadap Kyungsoo yang mengatur napas. Kai telah melepas kain terakhir di tubuh Kyungsoo.

Menahan tubuhnya sendiri agar tidak menimpa Kyungsoo, menempelkan bibir tebalnya merasakan Kyungsoo mulai belajar membalas ciuman Kai. Tidak seperti kemarin, kini Kai memperlakukan bibir itu seperti patung kaca, memagutnya dengan begitu lembut. Mencecap rasa wine yang tersisa di sana.

"Owhh!" Lelaki tan itu berseru merasakan jemari Kyungsoo mencoba menyusup ke balik pakaian dalamnya yang tersisa. Sontak Kai mengangkat kepalanya, memutus ciuman itu dan membuat jarak untuk melihat wajah kebingungan Kyungsoo.

"Untuk saat ini. Biarkan aku menyentuhmu!"

Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya lucu mendengar kata-kata dominan Kai. Tapi kemudian tangannya bertautan dengan kedua tangan Kai, membawanya ke atas ketika Kai kembali mencecap bibir Kyungsoo.

"Hnmphhhh Kaihhhh~"

"Ya?"

"Panas..." Kyungsoo mengejutkan bagian kejantaannya. Dia ingin memuntahkan hasrat itu tapi begitu sulit.

Pada akhirnya Kai menyerah, melepaskan satu tangan Kyungsoo, memasukkan jarinya ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo kemudian menyentuh penis yang seukuran genggaman tangannya.

"Ahhhh~ Kaihhhh!"

Kyungsoo tidak berhenti meracau setiap kali Kai melakukan sentuhan sensual pada kejantaannya.

Pria tan itu membawa bibirnya menggigit puting Kyungsoo yang telah mengeras, membuat tubuh lelaki yang terbaring di atas ranjang itu melengkung menerima begitu banyak sentuhan pada setiap titik sensitif di tubuhnya.

"Kaihhhhh aku mau keluar!"

Kyungsoo setengah terpekik sementara lelaki tan itu menyeringai. Dia semakin mempercapat gerakannya.

Merasakan milik Kyungsoo yang mulai berkedut dan panas, Kai melepaskan Kyungsoo. Membawa kepalanya ke bawah dan menelan semua kejantanan Kyungsoo.

"Ahhhhhhhh!"

Lelaki bermata bulat itu mendesah panjang ketika mencapai sesi orgasme. Tubuhnya terkulai lemas di atas ranjang. Rasa panas dan tertahan yang sejak tadi menyiksa membuat Kyungsoo merasa lebih baik setelah mengeluarkan cairan kental dari miliknya.

Matanya sedikit terbuka, mengintip Kai yang kini bersimpuh kembali sembari menatapnya dengan seringai yang begitu _sexy._

"Kau menyukainya?"

Terlihat seperti serigala kelaparan tapi Kyungsoo terkekeh pelan, Kai mengerutkan alis melihat wajah Kyungsoo yang merona.

"Ya Kai."

Dia memberi jawaban singkat sebelum menerima sentuhan yang menaikkan tingkat gairah Kyungsoo kembali karena sentuhan jemari Kai pada lubangnya.

"Ahhh Kaihhhh!"

Sekali lagi tubuhnya menggelinjang hebat seperti menerima sengatan listrik setiap kali jari-jari itu bergerak masuk dan keluar.

"Kita belum selesai sayang."

Kyungsoo terlihat keberatan, sangat jelas ketika dahinya berkerut setelah mendengar pengakuan Kai.

"Kau bahkan belum memuaskan aku."

Berkedip beberapa kali hingga Kyungsoo memahami perkataan Kai. Wajahnya semakin merona ketika Kai menarik tubuhnya untuk duduk.

"Mmmmhhh... Ahhhh hahh!" Kyungsoo kembali mendesah ketika Kai kembali menjilati, mencium dan memberi gigitan kecil pada leher Kyungsoo.

Dia membawa tubuh Kyungsoo berbalik memunggunginya, menikmati punggung polos Kyungsoo dan menahan kedua tangan itu di belakang hingga menjatuhnya kembali ke ranjang dalam posisi telungkup.

Kai menimpa Kyungsoo, kembali mencium punggung Kyungsoo hingga meninggalkan _kissmark_ di beberapa sudut.

"Cu-cukup Kaihh!"

Lelaki mungil itu memohon ketika Kai kembali mengulum telinganya.

Kai menarik wajah Kyungsoo mendongak ke belakang ketika dia kembali mencium wajah lelaki berwajah manis itu. Tidak berhenti membuat Kyungsoo terus meneriakkan namanya.

Hanya beberapa detik kemudian Kyungsoo merasakan bibir tebal Kai mencium bibirnya hingga kemudian berubah menjadi pagutan panas yang begitu menuntut.

Merasakan Kyungsoo membutuhkan bernapas dia melepas ciuman itu.

Posisi Kyungsoo yang memunggunginya memudahkan Kai untuk memeluk tubuh itu dari belakang, menyentuh milik Kyungsoo sekali lagi untuk mendengar desahan demi desahan yang mengalun dari bibir hatinya.

Kai sedikit menarik lutut Kyungsoo membentuk posisi mengangkang. Menyentuhkan miliknya yang telah terbebas entah sejak kapan pada lubang Kyungsoo.

Kai menunduk, mendekatkan bibirnya pada telinga Kyungsoo.

"Ini tidak akan terasa sakit."

Jari Kai masuk ke dalam mulut Kyungsoo sekali lagi, mendapatkan saliva yang cukup banyak. Tubuh Kai tidak sepenuhnya menimpa Kyungsoo sampai pria itu meluncurkan dua jari ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo.

"Heunghhhh! _You're so tight_ Kyungsoo!"

Kai sangat yakin jika pemanasan yang dia lakukan sebelumnya masih sangat kurang. Dia memasukkan satu jari lagi dan mulai bergerak mengaduk milik Kyungsoo.

"Agh! Hahh Kai brengsek! Keluarkan! Itu sakithhh Kaihh!"

Posisi yang membelakangi Kai sementara satu tangan pria itu menahan tangan kiri Kyungsoo, bertautan tepat di sebelah kepala Kyungsoo. Lelaki mungil itu melampiaskan rasa perihnya dengan meremas seprai kuat menggunakan tangan kanan yang bebas. Namun tidak bisa mencapai Kai.

"Kumohon selesaikan ini Kai!"

Kyungsoo sudah sangat memohon untuk rasa sakit yang dia terima. Kai segera mengeluarkan jari-jarinya, berguling ke samping dan membawa tubuh Kyungsoo dalam posisi telentang. Membiarkan lelaki manis itu mengatur napasnya yang pendek-pendek.

" _You're so sweet_ Kyungsoo."

Ia menarik bantal dan meletakkan di bawah pinggang Kyungsoo, memposisikan miliknya ke dalam lubang Kyungsoo. Kai menunduk, mendekati wajah Kyungsoo dan mengecupnya berkali-kali.

"Semuanya akan baik-baik saja."

"Hnghhh!"

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat merasakan milik Kai menerobos masuk.

Kai berhenti menyadari Kyungsoo menahan diri.

"Tidak Kyungsoo! Aku ingin kau mendesahkan namaku."

Seperti sebuah perintah mutlak dia mengangguk dan merasakan pergerakan Kai di bawah sana membuat tubuhnya bergetar hebat.

"Unghhh ahhh."

Benda besar itu mulai memenuhi lubang Kyungsoo, meningkatkan libido dan dia merasakan perih seakan anusnya di robek ketika Kai bergerak.

Desahan demi desahan di sertai erangan memenuhi kamar mewah itu. Lelaki mungil itu mencengkram seprai kuat menahan dorongan yang lebih dalam menghantam miliknya. Tapi akhirnya dia menyerah, membawa lengannya melingkari di leher Kai dan mengikuti semua gerakan pria sexy itu. Berpegangan kuat seolah tidak ingin dilepaskan.

"Nghhh ughh ah hmphhh!"

Desahan itu kemudian tertahan oleh ciuman Kai. Panas tubuh keduanya menyatu ketika Kyungsoo merasakan sesak dan penuh pada miliknya sendiri.

Kai menyadari dengan segera, dia membawa satu tangan ke bawah meremas kejantanan Kyungsoo. Menutup lubang kecil disana.

"Brengsek! Lepaskan tanganmu."

Ingin Kyungsoo memukul Kai tapi tubuhnya akan kehilangan keseimbangan jika dia melepaskan diri dari leher Kai.

"Aku ingin kau memuaskan aku. Bukan sebaliknya Kyungsoo."

Kai bergumam sementara tubuhnya masih berkerja sangat ekstra. Menunggu beberapa saat hingga berhasil menghantam lubang Kyungsoo dengan keras.

"Kaihhh ughhh hhh!"

Pria itu telah membawa tubuh keduanya sedikit duduk, menarik satu kaki Kyungsoo ke atas pahanya memperlebar lubang Kyungsoo agar menerima dirinya semakin dalam.

"Hngghhhh Kaih. Ohhh ahhhhh."

"Aaahhhhhh."

Semakin meledak hingga akhirnya berhasil melepas hasratnya di dalam diri Kyungsoo. Dia juga melepaskan tangannya agar bisa menahan tubuh Kyungsoo tidak menghantam ranjang yang telah berantakan. Membiarkan milik Kyungsoo keluar mengotori seprai sementara dirinya memenuhi diri Kyungsoo.

Kai mencium bibir Kyungsoo singkat, merasakan napas hangat yang terputus-putus dari bibir Kyungsoo.

 _"I never imagined your skin to be so soft and your voice calling out my name, so sexy and expression when you were about to cum. I really happy we finally did it_."

Ia berucap pelan, sekali lagi mencium bibir Kyungsoo dengan lembut.

Membiarkan kepala lelaki manis itu bertopang pada pundaknya. Dengan pelan, Kai membaringkan Kyungsoo. Menggunakan kaki dia menarik selimut dan menutup tubuh mereka berdua. Malam yang panas itu berubah menjadi hangat ketika Kai tidak melepaskan tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo dari pelukannya. Dia bahkan masih menciumi wajah Kyungsoo hingga pria itu tertidur.

-.000.-

Ketika pagi disambut oleh hujan. Udara dingin menerobos masuk dari sela-sela jendela serta pori-pori dinding bangunan.

Sementara selimut tebal itu masih menggulung tubuh dua anak manusia yang saling berbagi kehangatan. Oh salah satu telah terbangun dan menopang kepala menggunakan telapak tangannya. Memperhatikan punggung polos dipenuhi _kissmark_ yang dia ciptakan tadi malam.

Kim Jongin.

Pria bermarga Kim dengan panggilan Kai itu telah memandangi objek paginya dengan senyum kepuasan. Jemarinya menyentuh punggung polos itu berusaha mengusik ketenangan lelaki mungil bermata bulat yang masih terlelap.

Cukup lama agar lelaki mungil bersurai coklat itu mulai bergerak gelisah.

"Arghhhh~" gerakannya benar-benar menolak sentuhan Kai.

Tapi pria itu sama sekali tidak berhenti, dia menggeser tubuh semakin merapat, mencondongkan kepala mencium daun telinga lelaki mungil itu.

 _"Good morning darling_."

"Heoh!"

Barulah lelaki itu bergeser cepat menyeret selimut menutupi tubuh telanjangnya.

"Owghh!"

Dia masih terpekik akibat nyeri yang diderita.

Do Kyungsoo

Arsitektur muda itu melotot menatap Kai yang tersenyum di pagi hari.

Tanpa mempedulikan keberadaan Kai, Kyungsoo kembali berbaring. Kali ini hampir benar-benar menutup semua tubuhnya dengan selimut, sungguh dia masih sangat mengantuk dan juga kelelahan.

Tapi Kai sama sekali tidak menyerah, menyusupkan tangannya ke balik selimut dan melingkar di perut rata Kyungsoo.

" _Are you okay?"_

Kai bertanya dari balik selimut di mana dia memastikan suaranya terdengar oleh Kyungsoo.

"Humm _? I don't feel very well_."

Suara berat Kyungsoo akhirnya terdengar oleh Kai. Pria tan itu menghela napas berat. Semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada Kyungsoo. Ada sela di mana Kai berhasil mencium leher Kyungsoo yang tidak tertutupi selimut.

"Tolong biarkan aku istirahat sebentar lagi di ranjangmu."

Permohonan Kyungsoo meluncur dengan berat.

Kai terkekeh pelan. Dia tidak berhenti menciumi leher hingga ke rahang Kyungsoo yang mana selimut itu semakin tertarik oleh Kai.

"Bagaimana jika kau menjadi kekasihku?"

Mendengar permintaan itu Kyungsoo membalik badannya, ia perlu mendongak agar bisa melihat wajah pria s _exy_ yang telah menjadi atasan dan teman bercintanya semalam.

"Apa kau sadar ini adalah kesalahan Kai?"

Berbeda dari reaksi yang Kyungsoo harapkan, pria itu tersenyum. Membelai wajah Kyungsoo dan mendaratkan sebuah ciuman singkat yang tidak ia tolak.

Chup

"Sepertinya hasrat lebih besar dari rasa bersalah."

"Tapi aku seorang pria."

Kyungsoo mencoba menjelaskan pada Kai.

"Seorang pria harus tahu dirinya agar bisa bahagia. Kau tidak menolakku artinya kau menerimaku."

Kesimpulan itu terlalu cepat dan dia berhasil menarik setengah lebih kesadaran Kyungsoo dengan kata-kata konyol barusan.

"Kyungsoo, dengarkan aku," Kai mencoba membawa Kyungsoo ke dalam percakapan pagi hari.

"Aku tertarik padamu, lebih daripada itu aku menyukaimu."

"Bagaimana kau bisa menyukaiku?"

Sekali lagi Kyungsoo bertanya bukan hal aneh karena semua perbincangan pagi ini memang benar-benar aneh.

"Karena yang bisa merasakan hati hanyalah hati."

Dia membawa tangan Kyungsoo keluar dari selimut. Menekan dada bidangnya merasakan detak jantung Kai yang tidak terlalu teratur, terbilang sama dengan milik Kyungsoo.

"Bolehkah aku mencobanya?"

Kai terkekeh pelan mendengar pengakuan Kyungsoo yang setengah ragu, semburat merah tercipta di pipi gembilnya.

"Kenapa kau begitu menggoda Kyungsoo."

Kai mencium Kyungsoo, sungguh dia kesulitan menahan hasratnya namun ciuman itu tidak berlangsung lama ketika merasakan tepukan tangan Kyungsoo berusaha mendorong tubuhnya.

"Tentu saja. Kau bisa tidur di sini jika kau menjadi kekasihku."

Kyungsoo mempout bibirnya mendengar perkataan Kai. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak memiliki niat untuk bangkit, selain rasa lelah bisakah Kyungsoo membuat alasan jika dia ingin mencoba memiliki hubungan dengan lelaki yang sekarang memeluknya begitu posesif.

"Apa aku memuaskanmu Kai?"

Tawa Kai lepas mendengar pertanyaan selanjutnya.

"Tentu saja Kyungsoo. Aku tidak pernah melepaskan spermaku ke dalam diri seseorang. Rasanya menyenangkan melakukan seks denganmu."

Wajahnya sontak memerah mendengar kalimat vulgar barusan. Tapi hati Kyungsoo menghangat untuk sebuah pengakuan di mana hujan menyapa pagi mereka.

-.000.-

Aroma roti manis serta coklat panas telah menyadarkan Kyungsoo, lelaki mungil itu mencoba untuk bangkit. Tangannya meraba bagian lain ranjang dan tidak menemukan siapapun di sana. Segera dia bangun dan berusaha duduk di pinggir ranjang dengan menahan rasa perih. Senyum berkembang di bibir hatinya menyadari Kai memasangkan sweater dan celana piyama ke tubuh Kyungsoo, namun ukuran itu menenggelamkan tubuhnya.

Sedikit bergeser, ia mendapatkan cangkir berisikan coklat hangat. Lelaki itu mulai meninggalkan ranjang dan berjalan menuju pintu kamar yang sedikit terbuka.

Menyeret langkahnya memasuki area dapur dia menemukan Kai sedang menyibukkan diri

"Owghh! Kau sudah bangun sayang?"

Semburat merah seketika muncul ketika dia mendengar sapaan Kai. Lelaki tan itu tidak hanya menyapa dengan ucapan, tapi berjalan meninggalkan pekerjaan untuk mendekati Kyungsoo, mencium singkat bibirnya. Sebuah ciuman singkat yang berubah menjadi pagutan lembut.

 _'Manis sekali.'_

Kai bergumam dalam hati menyaksikan rona merah di wajah Kyungsoo.

Sebelum kembali pada telur dadarnya, lelaki itu membantu Kyungsoo untuk duduk.

" _Sorry, I only had omelette."_

Kyungsoo tersenyum atas sajian sederhana siang itu. Dia telah tidur sepanjang pagi hingga hujan berhenti saat matahari memaksa naik ke permukaan.

Di sinilah dia sekarang, menerima suap demi suap yang Kai berikan. Untuk sementara Kyungsoo merasa beruntung tidak menolak pria ini.

"Mari kita lihat apa yang bisa di tonton sepanjang sisa hari ini."

"A-aku harus kembali Kai."

Lelaki itu berhenti melangkah, dia berbalik dan menatap Kyungsoo dengan pandangan menolak.

"Tidak! Tidak! Selain kau masih merasa sakit. Kau harus melewatkan akhir pekan bersamaku. Sekarang kau kekasihku Kyungsoo!"

Sedikit ragu Kyungsoo menunduk. "Bagaimana jika wanitamu datang kemari?"

Kai tertawa mendengar bisikan Kyungsoo. Mencium bibir hati itu seolah rasa manis di sana tidak akan pernah ada habisnya.

"Aku tidak memiliki wanita di akhir pekan sejak setahun lalu."

Tidak serta merta Kyungsoo menelan semua perkataan Kai. Dia masih mengingat perempuan tempo hari.

"Kristal memang selalu menempel padaku di akhir pekan. Tapi sekarang dia sudah pergi ke New York, dan jika dia tahu aku memiliki kekasih maka dia tidak akan menempel lagi."

Sekali lagi, darah Kyungsoo berdesir dan berkumpul membuat hawa panas di wajahnya. Tidak bisa dia bayangkan sudah semerah apa wajahnya kini mendengar pengakuan Kai seolah pria tan ini memahami maksud Kyungsoo.

"Kemarilah! Kita bisa menonton atau kau mau mandi bersamaku?"

Alis Kyungsoo naik setingkat ketika tubuhnya tiba di sebelah Kai yang sudah duduk di sofa merah dan menyalakan televisi.

-.000.-

Mereka telah menjalin hubungan yang sangat manis di akhir pekan. Tidak pernah terpikir sebelumnya oleh Kyungsoo jika Kai bisa bersikap sangat manis kepadanya.

Begitupun dengan hasil percobaannya. Lelaki mungil itu tersenyum sepanjang sesi rapat di pagi hari di mana teman-temannya bersorak senang setelah Kai memutuskan Kyungsoo akan menggantikan Johnny menjadi _project leader_ dalam mega proyek kali ini.

Semua hasil diskusi dalam kelompok kecil Kyungsoo menjadi perbincangan selama sesi rapat.

Ketika mereka telah memutuskan konsep yang akan digunakan, maka selanjutnya Kyungsoo dan teman-temannya memasuki desain skematik.

Dia mendapat cukup kesulitan ketika pada tahap ini mengalami sedikit gubahan akibat persyaratan baru yang dilakukan pihak _developer._ Beberapa pola dan bentuk arsitek harus di perbaiki.

Minggu keempat ketika dia resmi menjadi _leader project_ pembangunan sebuah resort, di mana hingga sore hari lelaki mungil itu bahkan masih berkutat dengan perkiraan biaya konstruksi dan laporan tertulis.

Dia menyelesaikannya bersama dua pria lain yaitu Johnny dan Mark sementara Jenny mengambil cuti karena pernikahannya minggu ini.

"Bagaimana jika kopi?"

Mark menawarkan secangkir kafein untuk masing-masing rekan kerjanya. Mereka telah bekerja sejak pagi dan melihat keluar sana langit Kota Batam sudah sedikit gelap.

" donuts?"

Kedua temannya kerjanya setengah berseru mengingat nama kafe yang beberapa hari lalu mereka datangi ketika Kyungsoo mentraktir mereka.

Sore itu tanpa beban dia melangkah menuju keluar bangunan gedung.

"Tuan Do!"

Sebuah panggilan yang mengejutkan, membawa tubuh Kyungsoo berbalik dan menemukan Kai memanggilnya.

Bibir hatinya tertarik secara kaku ketika mengingat senyum Kai. Oh astaga! Ini adalah akhir pekan di mana dia harus bersama lelaki itu. Kai tidak menuntut banyak hal, hanya kebersamaan sepanjang akhir pekan saja.

Dia menghampiri pria tan itu, mengatakan tujuan perjalanannya bersama Mark dan Johnny. Sayangnya Kai menolak permintaan Kyungsoo, membuat Kyungsoo harus sedikit berbohong kepada teman-temannya.

"Kalian bisa pergi tanpaku. Aku akan menyelesaikan laporan tertulisnya dan mengirim surel pada kalian. Kita diskusikan kelanjutannya senin pagi."

Dia telah bertindak sebagai _project leader_ yang tidak membebani anggotanya namun selalu melibatkan mereka.

-.000.-

Akhir pekannya selalu di habiskan di apartemen Kai. Sebuah alasan di mana mengunjungi lokasi pembangunan selalu sukses menyadarkan perjalanan keduanya.

"Malam ini aku harus menyelesaikan laporanku."

Dia berkata segera ketika menyadari Kai mengekor di belakang saat berjalan menuju apartemen Kai. Ia berhenti sebentar membiarkan Kai menekan kode akses apartemennya.

Dugh

Kakinya baru saja masuk selangkah namun tubuhnya segera terdorong berbalik ke tembok bagian dalam. Pintu apartemen tertutup karena kaki panjang Kai.

Lelaki tan itu sudah menahan hasratnya cukup lama. Dia merindukan bibir hati itu, mencium Kyungsoo dengan lembut. Mendapatkan rasa manis yang tidak pernah habis dari bibir hati itu.

"Bagaimana kau bisa membuat rencana akhir pekan ketika sudah memilikinya bersamaku?"

Wajah Kyungsoo bersemu merah setelah ciuman itu, lelehan saliva menjadi alasan Kai untuk mengecup bibirnya sekali lagi.

"Tapi aku harus menyelesaikan pekerjaanku agar bisa bersamamu Kai."

Dia mendorong tubuh pria itu sedikit menjauh. Membawa langkahnya duduk di atas sofa dan mengeluarkan laptop yang segera ditutup kembali oleh Kai.

Kyungsoo mendongak dan menghela napas. "Biarkan aku menyelesaikannya. Tidak akan lama."

Pada akhirnya pria berkuasa itu menyerah dan membiarkan Kyungsoo fokus atas pekerjaannya. Bahkan ketika dia telah membersihkan diri kekasih manisnya itu masih bergelut dengan lembaran kertas serta layar laptop yang mana kini memiliki pengisi daya untuk pempertahankan nyala layarnya. Mereka bahkan telah menghabiskan makan malam yang singkat dengan laptop masih menyala.

"Sebaiknya kau membersihkan diri. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan bagian ini."

Kai telah memberikan saran terbaik yang dia miliki. Lagipula Kai sudah memahami apa yang bisa dia lakukan untuk mempercapat pekerjaan Kyungsoo.

Sebuah tawaran yang sulit ditolak, segera dia membawa langkah kakinya ke dalam kamar.

Kyungsoo punya kaos polos dan celana piyama kebesaran yang selalu menenggelamkan tubuhnya di akhir pekan. Sementara Kai sangat menyukai penampilan pria itu di luar jam kerja.

Hanya lima belas menit hingga dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan menemukan laptop telah mati di mana Kai menyalakan televisi. Jika sudah begini Kyungsoo tidak punya pilihan.

Dia baru saja akan duduk di sebelah Kai ketika tangan pria itu menarik tubuhnya. Membawa Kyungsoo duduk berpangku pada tubuh Kai dengan paha menyilang di atas paha lelaki itu.

Kaki Kyungsoo tertekuk karena sofa yang tidak terlalu lebar. Merasakan tangan Kai melingkari di pinggangnya. Bahkan dia merasakan kejantanan pria itu begitu menggoda.

"Aku hanya punya akhir pekan untuk di habiskan bersamamu." Kai memulai percakapan mereka. Mengharuskan Kyungsoo menunduk untuk melihat wajah kekasihnya ini. Namun kemudian lelaki itu diam.

Kyungsoo mencium Kai lembut, "Bicaralah denganku, keheningan membuatku sedih."

Akhirnya dia bisa melihat Kai kembali tersenyum. "Bicara apa?" Lelaki itu bertanya pada Kyungsoo.

"Apapun Kai. Masa kecilmu, permainan yang pernah kau lakukan."

Sementara dia bicara, tangannya memainkan surai gelap milik Kai.

"Tidak ada yang menyenangkan dari masa kecilku. Ayahku meninggal karena sebuah kecelakaan pekerjaan, tepatnya kesalahan seseorang. Bahkan aku masih sangat membenci orang itu. Karenanya ibu juga meninggal beberapa tahun kemudian karena sakit. Aku telah hidup berpindah-pindah dari satu saudara ke saudara lain. Masa remajaku telah penuh dengan pekerjaan."

Kyungsoo sedikit tercekat mendengar pengakuan Kai. Dia pikir orang tua lelaki ini masih hidup hanya memiliki sedikit jarak komunikasi saja.

"Maafkan aku."

Dia meminta maaf padahal yang dia rasakan sama dengan lelaki ini. Ayahnya juga meninggal karena kecelakaan kerja sementara ibunya memiliki usaha kecilnya sendiri.

"Sebelum itu terjadi, kami pernah menghabiskan pagi di taman. Setiap akhir pekan Ibu akan menyanyi sementara Ayah mengupas jeruk. Itu adalah hari yang indah sebelum tragedi buruk terjadi."

Kyungsoo menarik senyumnya ke dalam. Sulit membayangkan bagaimana Kai menjalani kehidupan setelah Ibunya juga meninggal.

"Aku mengantarkan koran di pagi hari untuk mendapatkan uang. Musim dingin adalah waktu yang paling menyiksaku. Selain itu, aku juga harus berpindah-pindah sekolah untuk menghindari penagih hutang. Sampai akhirnya tidak ada keluarga yang mau menampungku, apalagi akhir pekan yang bisa kuhabiskan di taman bermain."

Kyungsoo menjatuhkan kepalanya ke ceruk leher Kai.

"Mari habiskan akhir pekan bersamaku Kai."

Dia berbisik pelan. Menerima sentuhan lelaki itu pada punggung sempitnya. Cukup lama keheningan sampai Kai merasakan napas teratur Kyungsoo. Dia sedikit menarik diri dan menyadari pria dalam pangkuannya telah tertidur.

"Kau pasti sangat kelelahan karena pekerjaan itu."

Kai melingkarkan kaki Kyungsoo ke pinggangnya. Membawa tubuh itu masuk ke kamar dan membaringkannya di ranjang. Sepertinya hasrat akhir pekannya harus di tahan melihat Kyungsoo yang bergelung mencari kehangatan.

-.000.-

Dalam gambaran yang jauh lebih besar, di mana Kai hanya bisa memperhatikan Kyungsoo dari jauh. Mereka telah menutupi hubungan itu untuk menghindari gosip yang tersebar. Walau bagaimanapun, gosip tetap saja terbentuk karena kecemburuan beberapa orang terhadap posisi yang Kyungsoo dapatkan. Apalagi kedekatan lelaki mungil itu dengan Kai terbilang dalam situasi yang lebih intim lagi.

Sore ini Kai kembali ke apartemen seorang diri, karena Kyungsoo hanya akan berkunjung di akhir pekan sesuai perjanjian mereka.

Lelaki itu mengerutkan dahi mendapati sebuah amplop coklat berukuran besar di dalam _letter box_ miliknya. Dari seorang anonim, tadinya Kai pikir itu adalah paket yang tersesat tapi mendapati namanya tertulis cukup jelas. Lelaki itu membawa amplop coklat itu ke dalam apartemen.

Dia duduk di sofa dan perlahan membaca berkas-berkas yang tersusun rapi di dalam sana.

Pelan mata lelaki itu semakin melebar. Berkas-berkas yang memuat beberapa konsep rencana pembangunan _underground_ kafe di dekat sebuah stasiun kereta Korea.

Sebuah rencana di mana ayahnya terlibat dan menjadi korban kecelakaan pada hari itu karena kesalahan seorang arsitektur dalam memperkirakan rancangan bangunan. Di mana bangunan bawah tanah menjadi cukup membahayakan kala itu, ketika telah memasuki tahap konstruksi ayahnya yang menjadi pengawas pembangunan ikut terkubur oleh bangunan yang rubuh. Sejak saat itu Ibunya menjadi sakit-sakitan, ketika itu Kai masih sangat kecil. Dia tidak tahu kenapa beberapa orang berkunjung dan sang Ayah tidak pernah kembali untuk melewatkan akhir pekan bersama.

Teman-teman sekolah mengejek Kai karena ayahnya tidak hadir dalam pekan olahraga, dia juga tinggal di apartemen sewaan bersama Ibunya yang sakit sampai wanita itu kemudian meninggal. Karena penagih hutang, Kai harus hidup berpindah dari satu saudara ke saudara yang lain. Sampai akhirnya seorang pria asing menawarkan Kai untuk tinggal bersamanya. Orang tua Kris telah menyelamatkan Kai. Untuk bisa mencapai posisi ini dia telah bekerja dengan susah payah.

Dari semua berkas yang dia terima, satu hal yang tidak pernah dia inginkan tercantum di sana.

 _"Mizuki Taniguchi_

 _Lahir : 11 November 1965_

 _Meninggal : 6 Desember 1996_

 _Kebangsaan : Jepang_

 _Minat Utama : Seni, Literatur, Pendidikan, Keluarga_

 _Semasa muda dia adalah arsitek yang berbakat..._

 _Menikah dengan seorang wanita berkebangsaan Korea dan memutuskan tinggal bersama istrinya. Mizuki memiliki seorang anak laki-laki yang lahir di Korea bernama Kyungsoo Taniguchi._

Kai tersenyum miris menemukan sebuah _copy_ passport dengan nama yang sama namun terdapat photo Kyungsoo di sana.

Mendadak kepalanya menjadi pening, pandangan Kai berkabut.

 _Shock_ tentu mengetahui kabar anak dari penyebab kematian ayahnya adalah pria yang telah memasuki hidupnya. Orang yang sama dengan lelaki yang telah menaiki ranjang dan bercinta dengannya.

Kyungsoo yang di maksud di dalam berkas ini adalah seseorang dengan status kekasihnya. Pundaknya jatuh begitu saja.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan sekarang?"

-.000.-

Sementara pria itu menghilang dari keramaian. Tidak ada yang mengetahui keberadaannya, tidak satupun yang bisa menemukan dirinya.

Situasi yang berbeda di hadapi oleh Kyungsoo. Lelaki itu baru saja tiba di kantor dan menemukan sebuah selebaran di atas meja.

Alis tebalnya mengernyit membaca informasi singkat yang tertulis di kertas.

"Kyungsoo! Kau mendapat informasi yang sama?"

Jenny yang telah kembali dari cuti akibat pernikahannya membawa selebaran yang sama dan menghampiri Kyungsoo.

 _'Masih setengah pembangunan. Kafe underground yang berlokasi di dekat salah satu stasiun kereta Korea ini mengalami bencana konstruksi karena kesalahan arsitektur. Akibatnya kepala pengawas menjadi korban sementara pekerja lain di lokasi masih bisa di selamatkan.',_

Tidak disebutkan nama arsitektur dan kepala pengawas yang menjadi korban. Tapi tanpa itu Kyungsoo sangat mengetahuinya.

Banyak gosip dan desas-desus yang terjadi setelah selebaran itu disebar kemarin di tempat Kyungsoo bekerja padahal tidak ada yang bisa memastikan kredibilitas sumber informasi tersebut.

Dia telah duduk dengan gelisah sepanjang hari ini, merasakan beberapa mata mulai menatapnya dengan tajam.

Kyungsoo mencoba mengirim pesan kepada Kai tapi sampai sekarang tidak ada balasan, dia telah mencoba mencari alasan untuk pergi ke ruang kerja Kai siang ini.

 _"Maaf tuan. CEO Kim mengambil libur beberapa hari."_

Dengan pemberitahuan dari Shane membuat Kyungsoo semakin panik. Memaksa Kyungsoo untuk menahan gosip itu seorang diri selama beberapa hari, bahkan melewati akhir pekan sorang diri tanpa kabar dari Kai.

-.000.-

Sore itu dia putuskan untuk pergi ke apartemen Kai secara langsung tapi sebelum pergi, Kyungsoo harus menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

"Ada sesuatu yang mengganggumu Jenny?"

Kyungsoo bertanya pada wanita di hadapannya. Terlihat gelisah namun kemudian dia mengangguk pelan.

"Apa aku akan tetap menjadi teman yang baik jika mengatakannya kepadamu?"

Gerakan tangan Kyungsoo pada beberapa kertas di atas meja kerjanya terhenti. Ia mengintip kegelisahan teman wanitanya ini.

"Oke. Beritahu apa yang salah padaku."

Kyungsoo membebaskan temannya untuk bicara. Dia tahu perempuan ini adalah seorang penilai yang begitu objektif, maka Kyungsoo membutuhkan saran jika itu adalah tentang sebuah kesalahan yang dia lakukan. Terutama dalam pekerjaan mereka.

"Ini hanya untuk membuktikan sesuatu Kyungsoo. Bagaimana aku mengatakannya padamu, aku takut ini menjadi keterlaluan."

"Tentang?"

Kyungsoo mulai sangat tertarik kepada percakapan dengan Jenny. Dia telah menyelesaikan sebagian besar pekerjaan sore ini dan menutup berkas di atas meja. Menyusunnya kembali ke dalam tas untuk kemudian di perbaiki sebelum istirahat malam jika dia memiliki kesempatan. Pria itu melepas kacamata bacanya, bertopang dagu dan benar-benar siap mengenai kegelisahan Jenny.

"Gosip yang beredar tentang arsitektur di selebaran itu... Apakah benar itu Ayahmu Kyungsoo?"

Kyungsoo langsung mengubah ekspresinya. Dalam kondisi apapun, dia telah mencoba memberi penjelasan sejak lama namun tidak seorangpun mempercayai Kyungsoo. Ketika berita itu menyebar kembali, dia mulai sulit berpikir dan menghilangkan upaya terbaik.

"Ya. Tapi Ayah tidak melakukan kesalahan. Dia mencoba memperbaiki kesalahan namun pada waktu yang tidak tepat."

Jenny memandang Kyungsoo dengan tatapan terbaik untuk mendapatkan penjelasan.

"Kau adalah orang yang cerdas. Memahami setiap tahapan dalam sebuah pembangunan. Mari lupakan itu sejenak dan fokus pada pekerjaan kita."

Kyungsoo bereaksi seperti yang Jenny harapkan. Dengan jelas dia bisa melihat sosok yang berkinerja tinggi kini tengah berdiri dan akan meninggalkan dirinya.

Tapi setelah perbincangan itu, Kyungsoo tidak bisa berpura-pura jika dia baik-baik saja terhadap gosip itu. Dia menjatuhkan bahunya ketika berjalan keluar gedung. Sulit untuk segera membawa langkah kaki menemui kekasihnya sendiri, Kyungsoo putuskan pergi ke kafe. Memesan secangkir kopi panas dan duduk menatap ke luar. Memandangi Kota Batam yang cukup sibuk di sore hari. Tanpa terasa waktu telah berlalu hingga beberapa jam. Dia memeriksa ponselnya yang tidak kunjung mendapatkan kabar dari Kai.

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo putuskan benar-benar mengunjungi pria itu.

Ada dorongan besar untuk menekan bel apartemen, namun dia mendapati pintu apartemen Kai sedikit terbuka. Segera dia mendorong pintu itu untuk benar-benar terbuka.

Dan betapa terkejutnya Kyungsoo saat langkah pertama menemukan sampah berserakan di apartemen itu. Dia mencari keberadaan Kai, menemukan pria itu terbaring di atas sofa dengan dibalut selimut tebal.

"Astaga!"

Seruannya menggema namun tidak membangunkan Kai. Punggung tangan Kyungsoo menyentuh dahi Kai, merasakan panas yang mengejutkan.

 _Karena dalam kehidupan, menuntut kita melakukan sesuatu. Terkadang bisa melampaui diri sendiri, berusaha mendobrak pikiran tentang kemustahilan, menepis segala kekhawatiran dan melakukan perubahan._

Susah payah Kyungsoo membawa Kai kembali ke kamarnya. Menyeka keringat di tubuh pria itu dan mengganti pakaian.

Dorongan untuk merawat Kai yang sakit semakin kuat ketika menyadari Kai hanya mengkonsumsi makanan cepat saji, dia berusaha memperbaiki situasi. Memilah-milah barang-barang yang telah berserakan dan di rasa tidak dipedulikan.

Sayangnya dia mendapatkan apa yang tidak dia cari. Berkas yang beberapa hari lalu di terima oleh Kai. Berkas yang menjelaskan mengenai hubungan Kyungsoo dengan Mizuki Taniguchi, arsitek yang sedang menjadi perbincangan di kantornya. Tubuh Kyungsoo menegang beberapa saat, tapi kemudian dia membuang berkas itu bersamaan dengan sampah yang lain.

Sebagaimana seorang kekasih yang sesungguhnya, Kyungsoo kembali ke kamar dan mengganti kompres Kai.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa berkas seperti itu ada padamu?"

Pria bermata bulat itu telah duduk di atas karpet berbulu halus yang menjadi lantai ranjang milik Kai. Dia telah menatap Kai dengan lembut sementara tangannya menekan pipi tanpa mengusik kekasihnya.

"Jangan tidur terlalu lama, aku membutuhkan perhatianmu Kai."

Saat dia mengatakan itu, otaknya telah mengatur program untuk beristirahat. Tanpa Kyungsoo sadari dia tertidur.

-.000.-

Rancangan dalam hidup sering kali melibatkan hal-hal rumit yang sulit untuk dikembangkan. Untuk bisa mendesain kehidupan yang lebih baik, kita membutuhkan sebuah kebahagiaan. Perubahan hidup itu keras, tapi bukankah lebih baik sejak awal telah menstruktur kehidupan agar tidak memberikan guncangan di tengah jalan.

Pagi itu Kai menerima sinar matahari yang menyadarkan dia dari alam bawah sadar. Menarik Kai dari mimpi terburuk untuk menyadari keberadaan Kyungsoo di pinggir ranjang.

Lelaki tan itu mengeluh beberapa kali ketika berusaha untuk bangkit. Menyingkirkan kompres yang menempel di kepalanya, pria itu merasakan karpet berbulu menggelitik telapak kakinya.

Kai menarik napas dalam-dalam dan mulai melangkah ke kamar mandi. Mengabaikan keberadaan Kyungsoo seolah dia masih berada di alam bawah sadar. Ironisnya, dia mengalami sebuah kesulitan untuk meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Butuh beberapa detik untuk benar-benar meyakinkan diri, Kai memilih meninggalkan Kyungsoo. Tidak seharusnya di berdekatan dengan lelaki itu saat ini. Dia telah tertekan dengan kabar yang datang beberapa hari lalu, ini saatnya Kai keluar dan kembali bekerja.

-.000.-

Tentu saja ada yang keliru tentang kejadian ini. Pria itu kehilangan konsentrasinya ketika berhadapan dengan tumpukan dokumen yang terbengkalai beberapa hari. Kendali emosinya sedikit mengalami masalah dan semua kegiatan setengah hari itu benar-benar kacau. Sementara gosip di luar ruang kerjanya menyebar dengan segera.

Ketukan di pintu membuat Kai bangkit dari kursi tempatnya duduk.

"Ada apa Shane?"

Itu adalah pria tua yang telah membantu pekerjaan Kai selama beberapa tahun ini.

"Tuan memiliki jadwal pertemuan dengan pihak Developer untuk mega proyek bersama _leader_ Do satu jam lagi."

Kai mengangguk segera. Dia menerima berkas yang diberikan pria tua itu.

Entah bagaimana dia harus menghadapi Kyungsoo di ruangan yang sama. Sementara pagi ini dia telah meninggalkan Kyungsoo begitu saja.

-.000.-

Kai pikir dia menjadi anggota terakhir yang bergabung, nyatanya dia tidak menemukan Kyungsoo di dalam ruangan itu. Sementara ketiga temannya telah duduk menyusun diri berhadapan dengan pihak developer yang mengunjungi Kantor mereka.

"Maaf terlambat."

Suara berat itu mengejutkan Kai. Sosok Kyungsoo muncul tepat di sebelahnya.

Pengalaman ini telah mengurangi respon pihak developer terhadap kinerja Kyungsoo. Sementara wajah khawatir ketiga temannya berubah senang atas kehadiran Kyungsoo yang membawa berkas pelaporan mereka.

Kai mengambil alih rapat siang itu, mengalihkan perhatian tentang perencanaan mereka yang telah berjalan cukup jauh.

Lelaki mungil itu telah menjadi pusat perhatian sepanjang presentasinya ketika menguraikan ukuran serta wujud karakter dari bangunan yang sedang mereka rencanakan. Tidak terlalu banyak komentar yang masuk, hanya beberapa kalimat yang mengindikasikan jadwal pekerjaan selanjutnya.

Bahkan ketika beberapa orang telah melangkah keluar, seseorang dari pihak pengembangan berjalan mendekati Kyungsoo hingga menarik perhatian pria itu. Kyungsoo yang sedang berdiri dan membereskan semua perlengkapan presentasi dikarenakan rapat telah berakhir sedikit tertarik.

"Ya? Ada yang masih ingin anda bahas?"

Pria berkumis itu hanya tersenyum, di tangannya memang terdapat berkas presentasi Kyungsoo dengan beberapa coretan hasil rapat. Tubuhnya bersender di sisi meja di mana Kai yang duduk di belakang segera berdiri akibat tindakan itu.

"Ya. Sesuatu yang mengangguku dan juga proyek ini."

"Ya? Anda bisa mengatakannya agar kita menemukan solusi untuk sesuatu yang telah mengganggu pikiran anda."

Dengan sopan dia menyelesaikan pekerjaannya agar bisa memberi perhatian kepada orang tua ini.

"Aku mendengar gosip yang beredar di perusahaan ini."

Detik itu tubuh Kyungsoo membeku. Gosip yang beredar? Tentang ayahnya? Tapi bagaimana bisa terdengar sampai ke pihak di luar sana?

"Go-sip?" Sebisa mungkin Kyungsoo menutupi kegugupannya.

"Tentang kecelakaan dalam pembangunan. Sebuah kesalahan dari seorang arsitek. Kudengar orang itu adalah Ayahmu, apa itu benar tuan Kyungsoo?"

Sangat konyol untuk mengelak serangan itu ketika dia jelas-jelas sadar gosip telah berkembang dengan cepat mengenai ayahnya. Entah darimana mereka mengetahui kebenaran itu, tapi Kyungsoo berusaha meluruskan kesalahpamahan itu.

"Aku hanya sedikit takut ini mengganggu pekerjaan kita tuan Kyungsoo. Yang lebih buruk... Oh CEO Kim. Kepala pengawas yang menjadi korban dalam selebaran itu benar adalah Ayah anda?"

Apa arti semua ini? Segera Kyungsoo menatap Kai di mana pria itu hanya beberapa meter saja dari tempat Kyungsoo berdiri.

Dia berhenti dan menatap Kyungsoo bergantian dengan pria tua berkumis itu.

Situasi menjadi sedikit tidak normal ketika di ruangan itu bahkan masih menyisahkan teman-teman yang bekerja bersamanya serta beberapa pihak Developer.

"Ya. Pengawas yang menjadi korban kecelakaan kerja itu adalah Ayahku."

Dengan kata terakhir Kai berjalan meninggalkan ruangan. Sementara pria berkumis itu menatap Kyungsoo.

"Wahhh itu sesuatu yang mengejutkan. Bagaimana cara kalian bisa mengenal dan bekerja sama?"

Seseorang bergabung dan memojokkan Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja mendapatkan posisi ini dari CEO Kim?"

Pendapat-pendapat itu terlalu memojokkan. Seperti sebuah penghinaan yang menyebutkan kata-kata merendahkan untuk keberadaan Kyungsoo.

"Kita semua memiliki begitu banyak pekerjaan yang harus di lakukan. Untuk masalah itu saya sarankan anda tidak perlu khawatir. Kita telah mencapai begitu banyak kesepakatan dalam pekerjaan ini. Leader project kali ini benar-benar akan membawa rancangan luar biasa untuk pembangunan itu."

Jenny. Wanita cantik itu berjalan dengan senyum mengembang.

" _Well._ Kami harus menyelesaikan tahap pembuatan gambar dan juga maket untuk presentasi berikutnya. Kita bisa membahas hal yang lebih berguna lagi di sana."

Mark yang juga datang dan menarik Kyungsoo keluar dari ruangan. Tubuh lelaki itu mengalami masalah. Sejenis kebodohan terstruktur di mana dia mendapat kejutan luar biasa lalu membutuhkan keprihatinan.

-.000.-

Sore itu Kyungsoo segera dibawa ke dalam ruangan oleh Mark dan Jenny. Mungkin terdengar konyol namun mereka telah mengenal Kyungsoo cukup lama sebagai seorang senior pekerja keras.

"Kyungsoo! Aku ingin tahu apa yang terjadi. Bagaimana bisa Ayahmu seorang arsitek dan kepala pengawas dalam selebaran itu adalah Ayah CEO Kim? Oh Tuhan! Kau yakin tidak mengenal CEO Kim dengan baik sebelum bekerja di sini?"

"Tepatnya sebelum mendapatkan posisi ini?"

Jenny memberi tambahan pada introgasi Mark terhadap Kyungsoo. Sementara pria itu masih terduduk dan menunduk.

"Bagaimana bisa itu adalah ayahnya?"

Kyungsoo bertanya lirih. Lubang dalam logika Kyungsoo seperti menjerat kesadarannya. Dia terlihat seperti orang bodoh yang tidak berguna.

 _'Baru minggu lalu dia mendengar tentang ayah Kai.'_

Kyungsoo segera berdiri ketika dia mengingat berkas tentang dirinya di apartemen Kai. Lelaki itu melangkah melewati tatapan menyindir orang-orang untuk menemui Kai.

Dia melewati Shane, ketika membuka pintu ruangan ia menemukan Kai menatapnya bingung. Segera Kyungsoo menunduk meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanan barusan.

Pria itu masih mengatur napasnya yang memburu karena setengah berlari kemari, buru-buru dia menutup pintu dengan rapat.

"Aku ingin ingin bicara denganmu."

Terlihat sekali bagaimana Kai menghindari Kyungsoo, pria tan itu memalingkan wajah saat dia bicara. Bergumam pelan namun Kyungsoo dengan jelas mendengarnya saat Kai berkata tidak ada yang perlu dibicarakan.

Kyungsoo mendesah. Ia berjalan mendekati Kai. Menarik perhatian lelaki itu dengan meraih tangannya. Ia memaksa diri agar Kai mau mendengarkan.

"Aku tidak tahu siapa yang memulai gosip ini, tapi Kai kumohon kau percaya padaku. Ayahku..."

"Ck!?"

Kyungsoo segera diam saat Kai berdecih dan menepis tangannya kasar.

Kini tatapan pria itu benar-benar menusuknya seperti sebilah pedang.

Dalam cuaca lembab, kata-katanya menjadi seperti tumpukan sampah.

"Kau ingin agar aku tidak membencimu? Setelah semua yang terjadi padaku? Apa kau pernah merasakan bagaimana aku harus hidup berpindah-pindah dengan ibu yang sakit. Aku tidak tahu dosa apa yang aku lakukan, karena Ayah meninggal, proyeknya juga gagal dan dia memberikan kami tanggung jawab untuk menyelesaikan hutangnya yang mengalir seperti darah yang keluar dari luka sayatan."

Seketika Kyungsoo seperti melupakan cara bernapas. Tangannya terangkat menyentuh wajah Kai yang lebih tinggi.

"Kau sangat menderita. Kau sudah mengatakan itu padaku."

"Kau adalah satu-satunya yang sangat ingin kuhindari untuk melupakan masa kelam itu."

Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang bisa dia katakan lagi untuk membuat Kai tenang. Namun pria itu telah berjalan dari tempatnya, kemudian melewati Kyungsoo begitu saja.

-.000.-

Sebuah skenario sempurna kepada posisi Kyungsoo. Masalah itu muncul ketika dia seharusnya bisa membuktikan diri.

Dengan berat hati Kyungsoo kembali ke ruang kerjanya, menemukan Jenny dan Mark yang telah menunggu.

"Kau menemui CEO Kim?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk menjawab pertanyaan Jenny.

"Dia tidak menarikmu dari jabatan _project leader_ kan?"

Kali ini Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Kyungsoo?" Kali ini Mark yang mengajukan pertanyaan.

Dia mengangguk pelan. Membawa kedua temannya ke luar Kantor, tepatnya sebuah kafe di pinggir jalan bersamaan dengan beberapa peralatan untuk membuat maket.

"Ayah membuat konsep rancangan untuk sebuah pembangunan _cafe underground_. Uraian-uraian teknis telah di susunnya dengan sangat baik. Ketika itu aku bahkan masih bersekolah di tingkat dasar saat kepala pengawas itu datang ke rumah dan membawa Ayah untuk pergi meninjau lokasi konstruksi. Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku mengingat jika kepala kontraktor telah memperingatkan untuk menjauh dari lokasi konstruksi. Itu dikarenakan mereka sedang merobohkan bangunan lama, di mana rancangan Ayah di bangun pada sebuah bangunan tingkat dua yang akan segera di alih fungsikan menjadi cafe _underground_."

"Kau juga ada di sana?"

Kyungsoo mengangguk atas pertanyaan Jenny. Saat itu dia berumur delapan tahun. Kenangan buruk itu melekat sangat baik di kepala Kyungsoo.

"Entah bagaimana sisi kanan bangunan bergoyang. Ayah segera membawaku keluar, para pekerja telah berteriak untuk menyingkirkan kami bertiga dari sana. Saat itu aku dan Ayah berada di luar ketika kemudian menyadari kepala pengawas masih di dalam. Ayah kembali masuk dan setelah itu aku tidak melihatnya berjalan keluar. Beberapa orang menyeretku menjauh, beberapa saat setelah kekacauan itu aku mendengar suara _ambulance."_

"Itulah kenapa kita tidak diperbolehkan memasuki kawasan konstruksi begitu saja."

Jenny menimpali. Menghentikan pemberitaan Kyungsoo.

"Apa menurutmu CEO Kim mengetahui ini? Apa dia yang menyebarkan rumor itu? Untuk balas dendam kepada Kyungsoo?"

Mark adalah sejarah terburuk dalam pertemanan di mana asumsinya tidak memiliki kredibilitas.

Kyungsoo mengehela napas beratnya. Dia masih ingin percaya pada Kai. Terlepas dari semua itu mereka akhirnya memutuskan semua perbincangan sore ini.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo tetap konsisten pada pekerjaannya, dia mengalirkan alarm pada tubuhnya dengan sangat baik. Dini hari ketika langit begitu gelap, lelaki mungil itu segera terbangun dan mencuci muka. Dia membersihkan bagian barat kamarnya, sebuah titik awal di mana dia memulai sebuah pekerjaan lain. Kyungsoo dengan peralatan membangun maket seorang diri. Dia telah menempelkan denah di dinding agar lebih memudahkan pekerjaannya sendiri. Lelaki itu tidak melepaskan penggaris besi dan juga pencil dari tangannya. Dia mulai bekerja dengan pencahayaan kamar yang sangat terang, di atas kertas karton tebal itu ia mulai menarik beberapa garis lurus. Maket yang akan Kyungsoo buat kali ini cukup besar dengan skala perbandingan satu berbanding dua belas ribu untuk bangunan empat lantai.

Dalam pekerjaan kali ini, tidak ada yang menyadari jika Kyungsoo telah menghabiskan beberapa malam untuk terjaga agar menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, sementara di tempat ia bekerja gosip tentang ayahnya telah menyebar dengan segera. Pada lintas departemen, dia mengabaikan beberapa percakapan di mana orang-orang menatapnya masih tidak percaya.

"Kau melukai jarimu lagi?"

Pagi ini dia mendengar Jenny membesar-besarkan masalah luka gores yang Kyungsoo terima akibat pekerjaannya memotong beberapa _sterofoam_ untuk membangun maket.

"Sudah hampir satu minggu aku tidak melihat CEO Kim. Apa dia melakukan perjalanan ke luar negeri?"

Mark bergabung dengan membawa sarapan untuk mereka bertiga.

"Sebaiknya dia kembali senin ini agar kita bisa melakukan presentasi. Apa maketnya sudah selesai Kyungsoo? Kau yakin tidak membutuhkan bantuan lagi?"

Perempuan cantik itu melepaskan jari tangan Kyungsoo yang telah diberi plester.

Kyungsoo mengambil minuman kaleng yang di bawa Mark, dia membuka minuman itu sembari berkata. "Aku hanya perlu menepel beberapa bagian lagi. Kalian sudah memahaminya dengan baik bukan?"

Kedua temannya bersemangat dengan pertanyaan Kyungsoo. Beberapa kali mereka berkunjung untuk melihat perkembangan maket dan melakukan berbagai usulan. Oh sepertinya mereka melupakan mantan _project leader_ Johnny yang juga menghilang karena pekerjaan pribadinya. Pria itu telah berkata pada mereka jika dia sedang merancang sebuah rumah peristirahatan untuk seorang wanita tua jadi akan memiliki sedikit waktu bersama.

Sekarang lihatlah bagaimana mereka kembali bicara.

"Tapi sebelum mempresentasikannya, seharusnya kita memperlihatkan maket itu pada CEO Kim. Setidaknya dia harus memberi komentar untuk meminimalisir kesalahan." Kyungsoo mulai memikirkan usulan Jenny. Mungkin ini bisa menjadi alasan Kyungsoo menemui Kai. Dia juga merindukan pria tan bahkan setelah apa yang Kai katakan hari itu. Tiba-tiba saja dia menghela napas panjang, sebenarnya Kyungsoo terus mencoba menghubungi Kai tapi tidak pernah mendapat jawaban. Dua hari yang lalu dia bahkan mengunjungi apartemen Kai namun hasilnya tidak ada seorangpun yang membukakan pintu, tempat tinggal Kai seperti telah ditinggalkan beberapa waktu.

"Aku akan menemui CEO Kim. Akan kupastikan dia melihat maket itu sebelum hari senin."

Kyungsoo menyampaikan sesuatu yang sangat diharapkan keduanya.

Hari itu dia telah mengatur dorongan untuk bertemu dengan Kai. Terlepas dari gosip yang masih beredar, Kyungsoo menjadi tidak terlalu peduli lagi. Dia hanya tidak ingin kehilangan Kai, mungkin pria itu menghindar untuk sebuah antisipasi. Dia telah kehilangan ayahnya dan hidup berpindah pindah dari satu lingkungan ke lingkungan yang lain. Di mana tidak ada kepastian dalam hidupnya kala itu.

Di sisi lain, Kyungsoo masih memiliki seorang ibu tempat dia berpegangan sejauh ini. Sementara Kai, lelaki itu berada dalam ketidaktentuan.

Sore hari, Kyungsoo meninggalkan kantor dengan tergesa-gesa bukan karena dia harus pergi ke pelabuhan dan melakukan pekerjaan sampingan. Pria itu kembali ke tempat tinggalnya, bersusah payah dia membawa maket dengan taxi menuju tempat tinggal Kai.

Dalam perjalanan, ia menerima panggilan dari sang ibu. Dia bicara singkat dengan Ibunya, tidak membicarakan gosip yang berkembang di tempat ia bekerja. Hanya sebuah tukar kabar singkat antara ibu dan anak.

Sekarang di sinilah Kyungsoo, berjam-jam dia berada di luar apartemen Kai namun tidak ada tanda-tanda pria tan itu di dalam apartemen. Kyungsoo beranikan mencoba kode akses apartemen Kai. Jika wanita hari itu bisa masuk begitu saja, sudah jelas Kai tidak membuat kode akses yang begitu sulit.

Ia hampir terpekik saat angka lahir Kai yang Kyungsoo masukkan bisa sangat berfungsi.

"Kai?"

Sudah jam sembilan malam ketika Kyungsoo melangkah masuk. Ruangan sangat gelap. Dia mencoba melangkah dengan pelan, dibantu pencahayaan dari pintu yang terbuka, Kyungsoo meletakkan maket di atas meja kayu yang ada di sebelah televisi, tepat di sudut ruangan. lelaki itu mencari sakelar lampu dan segera menemukannya. Ruangan menjadi terang benderang, tapi penciuman Kyungsoo menemukan bau tidak menyenangkan dari tempat tinggal Kai.

Dia menghela napas berat menemukan botol - botol bir berserakan di lantai tepat di dekat kakinya, tidak hanya itu, Kyungsoo juga menginjak bungkus makanan ringan.

Ia mendesah, "Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu?"

Setelah mengabaikan semua kekacauan itu, dia tidak menemukan Kai di dalam apartemen. Kyungsoo putuskan untuk membersihkan tempat tinggal Kai. Terakhir kali dia berkunjung, dia menemukan Kai yang meringkuk tapi kali ini, pria itu tidak ada di apartemennya di saat Kyungsoo butuh bicara berdua untuk menyelesaikan semua masalahnya.

Akan tetapi, Kyungsoo mulai menangggung rasa bersalah atas kesepian yang Kai terima. Rasanya sangat menyiksa.

Kyungsoo duduk di atas sofa ruang tamu apartemen Kai, lalu menunggu hingga beberapa jam. Hari ini dia telah mengatakan pada dirinya sendiri, jika Kai ingin Kyungsoo berlutut maka dengan segera dia akan melakukannya. Karena dia tahu, sepanjang hidup Kai telah melewati banyak hal sulit karena kehilangan ayah kemudian Ibunya. Sementara dia masih ada sang ibu yang mencurahkan perhatian.

Kyungsoo terbangun karena mendengar suara pintu terbuka kemudian langkah kaki yang semakin jelas. Sesaat kemudian dia membawa tubuhnya untuk bangkit dari sofa

"Kau sudah kembali?"

Suaranya hampir tidak terdengar pada kata terakhir.

Ia melihat Kai menghentikan langkahnya, pria itu yang sangat dicintainya, tatapan Kai membuat Kyungsoo menunduk.

"Kyungsoo? Apa yang kau lakukan di sini?"

Ia mendengar namanya dipangggil, segera Kyungsoo menengadahkan kepala.

Rona merah terlihat dan bau alkohol menusuk penciuman Kyungsoo ketika Kai berjalan semakin mendekat.

Kyungsoo berusaha mengendalikan perasaannya kemudian tersenyum pada Kai.

Jemari lelaki itu terasa dingin saat menyentuh rahang Kyungsoo.

"Harusnya kau tidak menemuiku. Bagaimana cara aku harus menghilangkan perasaan benci ini?"

Sebersit rasa takut menggerayapi Kyungsoo. Dadanya naik turun tidak beraturan.

"Apa yang harus aku lakukan Kyungsoo?"

Dia mendengar sebuah ketidakpastian pada kalimat Kai barusan.

Dorongan tubuh Kai membawa Kyungsoo terpundur selangkah. Ia tidak bisa melepaskan kedua tangan Kai yang menangkup kepalanya. Tidak Kyungsoo sadari kakinya tersandung sofa dan membawa keduanya jatuh dengan Kai yang menindih Kyungsoo.

Pria itu, untuk sesaat Kyungsoo bisa mendengar isakan Kai.

"Kenapa harus ayahmu?"

Sekarang Kyungsoo tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kai terdengar frustasi, di satu sisi dia pasti membenci ayahnya namun di sisi lain semua tentang perasaan yang menyatu di dalam pikiran Kai.

"Setiap mengingatnya membuatku bahkan kesulitan untuk sekedar bernapas."

"Maaf, tapi kau boleh menyalakan aku Kai." Bisiknya lirih karena tidak tahu lagi harus bagaimana.

Awalnya Kyungsoo berusaha untuk bertahan, dia tahu Kai telah mabuk. Tapi kecupan yang diikuti gigitan kecil pada lehernya membuat Kyungsoo terpekik kecil.

"Owhh!"

Lelaki mungil itu berusaha mendorong tubuh Kai agar melepaskan dirinya. Namun itu mustahil melihat Kai mengurung Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan posesif.,

"Shh."

Kai berseru menghilangkan perlawanan Kyungsoo yang ingin melepaskan diri.

Kyungsoo bisa mencium aroma alkohol yang begitu pekat ketika Kai bicara dengan jarak yang begitu pendek. Pria tan itu kembali menciumi leher Kyungsoo, membuat pria mungil itu berusaha menahan desahan atas sentuhan Kai yang tidak ada hentinya.

"Kai! Apa yang mau kau lakukan?"

Kyungsoo berteriak sekali lagi berusaha mendorong tubuh Kai menjauh saat gerakan tangan pria tan itu menyusup ke balik jeans yang dia kenakan. Otak Kyungsoo memproduksi rasa takut dengan segera.

"Jangan bicara! Kau diam saja Kyungsoo."

Kai menempelkan bibirnya pada bibir hati Kyungsoo, mencegah Kyungsoo melayangkan protes saat dia mengaduk kejantanan Kyungsoo di bawah sana.

"Kai!"

Kyungsoo berteriak keras karena Kai menyakiti dirinya. Sebuah usaha yang sia-sia, kini dia bisa dengan jelas melihat mata pria tan itu berkabut dan menatap marah pada Kyungsoo.

"Aku harus melakukannya. Dengan begitu aku tidak akan menyalahkanmu lagi!"

Jelas ucapannya penuh emosi.

"Ta-tapi Kai! Arghh!"

Kyungsoo tersentak ketika pria itu menarik bagian depan kemejanya dengan paksa. Melepas semua kancing yang membuat benda itu menimbulkan suara pantulan serta berserakan di lantai.

"Kai? Owhhhhh hghhhh." Kyungsoo mulai meracau akibat perasaan ekstasi yang Kai ciptakan pada tubuhnya. Tanpa bisa dikontrol lelaki manis itu mulai mendesah perlahan pada apa yang Kai lakukan.

"Kai! sakithh!"

Kyungsoo membawa kepalanya naik kemudian terhempas ke bantalan sofa akibat Kai menggigit kulit lehernya kemudian meremas kejantaannya dalam satu waktu.

Pria itu melepaskan Kyungsoo beberapa detik, membiarkan Kyungsoo mengatur napas pendek-pendek. Bergeser ke sudut sofa membuat Kyungsoo terkejut setengah mati karena Kai menarik jeans yang Kyungsoo gunakan.

"Kai apa yang mau kau lakukan!?" Panik Kyungsoo saat tangan Kai kembali mencoba melepaskan pakaian dalamnya.

Lelaki itu kemudian menimpa kedua kaki Kyungsoo dengan cara bersimpuh di atas kedua lututnya. Pria tan itu melepas kancing dan menurunkan _zipper_ dari celana dasar yang dia kenakan

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbelalak menyadari apa yang akan Kai lakukan padanya. Membawa kedua kaki Kyungsoo ke atas pundaknya sendiri. Adalah sebuah perlawanan yang sia-sia saat pria tan itu menerobos dirinya tanpa sebuah persiapan. Tanpa ada penetrasi maupun pelumas. Lubang anal Kyungsoo yang kering dan tidak memiliki kesiapan terasa tercabik-cabik saat milik Kai menerobos begitu saja.

Kyungsoo terpekik kuat. Kedua tangannya yang berusaha melepaskan Kai harus di bawa ke atas kepala oleh pria tan itu sendiri. Kai telah menempatkan diri di dalam diri Kyungsoo. Menghentak kejantaannya berkali-kali. Mengabaikan bagaimana rintihan kesakitan dari arsitektur muda itu.

Napas keduanya memburu. Kyungsoo kesulitan bergerak setiap kali Kai memasuki dirinya dengan kasar.

Ini sebuah tindakan yang tidak pernah Kyungsoo bayangkan. Dia pikir akan memperbaiki hubungan dengan Kai. Satu hal yang Kyungsoo takutkan adalah jika Kai memintanya menjauh, dalam artian mengakhiri hubungan mereka. Tapi yang dia dapatkan jauh lebih buruk lagi.

Kali ini dia benar-benar kehilangan pertahanan. Membawa Kai semakin menguasai tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Oughhhh hh Ohhh ahhh."

Kyungsoo menekan kepalanya pada sofa. Menahan sakit karena Kai tidak memberi jeda dalam setiap gerakan yang pria itu lakukan pada tubuh Kyungsoo.

"Ahhhh Ohhh Kaihhh."

Desahan Kyungsoo tidak berarti apa-apa saat pria itu kembali menggigit dada Kyungsoo, tidak hanya sebuah _kissmark_ melainkan luka sobek karena gigitan Kai terlalu kuat.

Sudah berapa kali Kyungsoo menghempaskan tubuhnya ke sofa akibat orgasme yang dia alami. Sperma yang telah mengotori jari-jari dan perut Kai tidak juga membuat pria tan itu menyelesaikan perbuatannya pada Kyungsoo.

"Owhh Kai!" Kali ini pekikan Kyungsoo terdengar lebih nyaring lagi saat Kai turun dari sofa, melepas penyatuan mereka.

Apa lagi sekarang?

"Kai berhenti!" Setidaknya dia masih mencoba untuk menyadarkan pria tan ini.

Bugh

Tubuh Kyungsoo tersungkur ke sudut meja karena Kai menariknya paksa. Kepala Kyungsoo terantuk membawa darah mengalir dari kepalanya.

Hanya untuk beberapa detik saja sampai lelaki tan itu menarik pinggang Kyungsoo segera. Membawa tubuh Kyungsoo memunggunginya, kaki Kai menghentak mata kaki Kyungsoo membuatnya sedikit terbuka hingga pada bagian pantat Kyungsoo. Tangan pria tan itu menyentuh sisi pinggang Kyungsoo, sekali lagi dia memasukkan penisnya ke dalam anus Kyungsoo. Tidak peduli jika Kyungsoo berusaha memejamkan penglihatannya, rasanya sangat sakit karena benturan barusan.

"OWGHHH!"

Tidak ada waktu untuk peduli pada luka di kepalanya. Kyungsoo tersentak ke depan, tapi tidak bisa memisahkan diri karena Kai menahan pinggangnya. Tangan pemuda mungil itu menggapai meja, berusaha bertahan untuk mengurangi rasa sakit akibat sentakan Kai di dalam dirinya.

Ini sebuah pemerkosaan, walau dia telah mengakui Kai sebagai kekasihnya. Bahkan setelah ini, Kyungsoo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan. Pria itu kehilangan kontrol atas dirinya sendiri, tidak peduli pada kondisi Kyungsoo dengan celana yang telah turun hingga ke mata kaki dan kemeja terbuka dimana Kai terus menerus mengatur tempo pada penyatuan mereka secara berulang kali.

Perlahan Kyungsoo menyadari gairah seksual Kai pada dirinya adalah bentuk frustasi pria itu. Di mana dia harus membenci Kyungsoo sementara bagian kecil hatinya menolak kebencian itu.

Jika di luar sana banyak pasangan mendesah saat bercinta akibat kenikmatan yang mereka terima. Sangat berbeda dengan apa yang Kyungsoo rasakan. Kyungsoo mengerang, membuktikan betapa rasa sakit serta nyeri yang dia terima membuat tubuhnya semakin tidak nyaman dengan perlakuan Kai.

"Arghh!"

Lelaki mungil itu berteriak sakit saat Kai menarik rambut Kyungsoo, membawa kepala serta tubuhnya sedikit tegak. Dalam seperkian detik Kyungsoo merasakan bibir tebal Kai mengecup lehernya. Hawa panas dari napas Kai kemudian sebuah gigitan membuat Kyungsoo menggenggam tangannya sendiri sebagai sebuah pelampiasan saat dia berpisah dari meja.

"Kaihhh berhenti!"

Kali ini dia memohon.

"Aaaahhhhhhh." Kyungsoo mendesah panjang saat mencapai orgasmenya. Tapi Kai sama sekali tidak melepaskan penis _sexy_ itu dari dalam diri Kyungsoo.

Apa yang Kai lakukan, dia menstimulasi Kyungsoo untuk mendapatkan multiorgasme yang sebenarnya sangat menyiksa. Lelaki mungil itu mengalami kelelahan luar biasa saat melepas hormonnya berkali-kali. Kyungsoo telah menyerah, dia sama sekali tidak tahu kapan Kai akan melepaskan tubuhnya. Sampai kemudian Kyungsoo mendengar Kai berteriak keras dan sebuah tembakan penuh pada lubang analnya. Bersamaan dengan itu Kyungsoo menahan gigitannya. Tubuhnya benar-benar telah kehilangan tenaga. Sepertinya pelepasan Kai barusan membawa lelaki itu ke alam bawah sadar dengan segera. Sayangnya Kyungsoo tidak memiliki tenaga untuk menopang tubuh keduanya, ia ikut terjatuh ke lantai dingin dengan Kai masih memegangi tubuhnya.

Bunyi hantaman tubuh di susul napas putus-putus Kyungsoo. Bersamaan dengan itu dia merasakan hembusan napas teratur Kai di perpotongan lehernya sendiri. Pria itu telah tertidur dengan sendirinya.

Kyungsoo diam sebentar, mencoba menstabilkan tubuhnya sendiri.

Jika setelah ini Kyungsoo bersikap skeptis, maka Kai adalah salah satu faktor utama munculnya sikap itu.

Ini adalah situasi yang sangat buruk di mana Kyungsoo menerima perlakuan buruk Kai sementara dirinya masih memiliki empati pada pria yang kini tidur memeluk diri sendiri. Perlahan lelaki manis itu beringsut melepaskan diri dari Kai. Ia menggigit bibir bawahnya menahan rasa nyeri luar biasa pada lubangnya yang telah mengeluarkan darah.

"Hng ahhhh."

Bertopang pada sisi meja, Kyungsoo bahkan harus terjatuh beberapa kali sampai akhirnya bisa berdiri. Ia menarik napas dalam, membenahi dirinya sendiri, pria bermata bulat itu berjalan pelan meraih tas kerjanya. Tapi saat langkah membawa Kyungsoo ke pintu dia mendengar suara gumaman Kai.

Dengan segala perasaan yang telah campur aduk, dia memberanikan diri kembali. Berjongkok di dekat Kai. Membantu memasangkan kembali celana dasar atasanya ini.

" _Ayah... Mereka terus mengejarku."_

Degh

Jantung Kyungsoo seperti tersentak kemudian berpacu cepat mendengar gumaman Kai barusan.

Sudah jelas mereka yang Kai maksud pasti para penagih hutang yang mengejarnya saat remaja.

 _"Ayah... Ibu. Sakit..."_

Alis Kyungsoo naik setingkat mendengar Kai meringis.

Tangannya kemudian menepuk punggung tangan Kai dengan gerakan lembut untuk menghilangkan kegelisahan Kai.

" _Mereka memukulku lagi hari ini. Kemana aku harus melarikan diri."_

Air matanya sudah tidak bisa terbendung. Kyungsoo menggigit bibir bawahnya.

 _"Apa yang harus aku lakukan? Aku benar-benar membenci pria yang menyebabkan Ayah terbunuh. Dia membuat kehidupanku menjadi tidak normal."_

Kali ini Kyungsoo segera menghapus air matanya kasar.

Ia kembali berdiri, berjalan tertatih meninggalkan Kai dan apartemen lelaki itu dengan penampilan yang mungkin akan sangat mengundang perhatian. Rambutnya jelas sekali terlihat berantakan, apalagi kemeja yang Kyungsoo gunakan tidak memiliki satupun kancing yang bisa menyatukan mereka. Dia hanya memeluk tubuhnya erat berjalan di koridor apartemen Kai. Melewati tatapan kebingungan staff yang berjaga malam, Kyungsoo bahkan berusaha menghindar saat seorang penjaga apartemen menawarkan bantuan untuk mencari taxi. Pria itu mengangguk segera, walau bagaimanapun dia membutuhkan sebuah layanan yang bisa membawanya menjauh dari tempat ini, atau tepatnya dari Kai.

-.000.-

Cahaya pertama di pagi hari. Menerobos masuk melalui jendela sebelah timur apartemen Kai. Pemuda itu berusaha meraih kesadarannya, pening yang begitu menyiksa segera menyerang.

"Arghhhhh." Kini suara erangan tak tertahan keluar dari bibir seksinya.

"Ahahhhh." Kai meluncurkan desahan menyiksa. Membawa tubuhnya untuk duduk dan memandangi sekitar.

Pria itu kemudian tersenyum miris.

"Bukankah sudah kukatakan aku tidak membutuhkan layanan apartemen. Kenapa mereka tetap memaksa masuk dan membersihkan tempat ini!?"

Pria itu mendengus kesal melihat apartemennya yang rapi.

Butuh waktu yang cukup lama untuknya membawa tubuh berdiri, lelaki itu menggunakan meja. Berjalan kembali ke kamar dan segera merendam diri di dalam _bathup_. Butuh hingga berjam-jam bagi Kai untuk menghilangkan _hang over_ yang dia derita.

Akhir pekan yang menjadi singkat saat Kai hanya berada di ranjang dengan makanan instan yang membuatnya bertahan hidup.

 _Monday..._

Pria itu dengan kemeja hitam dan celana dasar senada. Dia menepuk kedua pipinya beberapa kali dengan lembut.

Kim Jongin.

Sebuah pesan memaksanya membersihkan diri, sedikit merapikan penampilan dan beranjak keluar apartemen. Dia menemukan teman sekaligus seorang lelaki yang sudah dia anggap sebagai seorang saudara.

"Pertemuan pagi ini sangat berarti. Kita bisa menggembangkan pekerjaan hingga ke tempat kelahiranmu Kai."

Kris.

Pria tinggi itu membuka pintu mobilnya, mendorong tubuh Kai masuk sementara dia berlari ke balik kemudi. Membawa langkah mereka menjauhi bangunan apartemen Kai menuju sebuah resto di Kota Batam.

Antara kepastian dan ketidakpastian. Kai berusaha masuk dalam topik pembicaraan pagi ini. Tidak ada hal yang begitu dia pahami sampai kemudian Kris menjelaskan jika mereka akan bekerja sama dengan salah satu perusahaan pengembangan di sektor properti untuk pembangunan sebuah superblok di Korea Selatan.

"Aku akan pergi sendiri untuk memulai rencana pekerjaan di sana."

"Lalu bagaimana tentang resort di dekat pantai marina?"

Kai menatap Kris dan tersenyum kecil. "Bisakah kau mengambil alihnya sendiri? Aku akan menyampaikan sendiri pada mereka."

Kai menyampaikan pendapatnya. Mereka mengakhiri pertemuan pagi itu dengan berpisah untuk kembali ke ruang kerja masing-masing.

"Selamat pagi tuan."

Sapaan Shane membawa tatapan Kai memperhatikan pria tua itu. Sudah satu minggu dia tidak berada di Kantor sejak menghindar dari Kyungsoo setelah kejadian sore itu.

"Bagaimana jadwalku pagi ini?"

Kai segera bertanya. Dia menerima senyuman Shane dan pria itu beranjak dari balik meja kerjanya. Membawa sebuah buku agenda mendekati Kai.

"Pertemuan dengan pihak developer yang dipimpin oleh leader project Do setengah jam lagi."

Kai memandang Shane yang diam sesaat. Jadi pagi ini dia harus bertemu Kyungsoo lagi? Adakah cara untuk menghindari Kyungsoo sementara waktu? Ini terlalu cepat dari rencana yang dia perkirakan. Padahal dia telah memikirkan untuk mengambil pekerjaan lain agar bisa sedikit menjauh dan menenangkan dirinya. Tapi dia juga merindukan pemuda manis itu.

"Tapi aku menerima sebuah surat pengundurkan diri yang di antarkan pihak HRD."

"Pengunduran diri? Siapa yang mengundurkan diri?"

Kai bertanya terkejut.

Namun Shane segera menyerahkan sebuah amplop di mana pria tan itu segera membaca isinya. Menyatakan Kyungsoo telah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaan serta perusahaan ini.

Dia diam beberapa saat. Tanpa sadar Kai berdecih.

"Kalau begitu sampaikan pada mereka aku akan memimpin pertemuan pagi ini. Minta Jenny untuk mengantarkan detail presentasi terakhir ke ruanganku dalam tiga menit."

Dia masuk dan bersembunyi di balik pintu. Pria itu menarik napas dalam kemudian berjalan menuju kursi agungnya. Kai sedikit beruntung Kris mengambil cukup banyak pekerjaan yang dia telantarkan selama satu minggu ini. Meja kerjanya tidak memiliki banyak tumpukkan dokumen sehingga dalam beberapa menit saja dia berhasil memisahkan mereka hingga sebuah ketukan menyadarkan Kai.

Jenny masuk dengan dengan sebuah proposal yang masih terasa hangat. Jelas sekali baru saja di cetak _._

"Duduklah."

Wanita manis itu mengangguk dan memposisikan dirinya menghadap Kai.

Kai mempelajari isi proposal yang Jenny berikan. Tidak banyak perubahan, lebih banyak beberapa tambahan.

"Sebuah pertimbangan yang sangat baik. Kita bisa langsung menyerahkannya pada pihak kontraktor setelah kesepakatan akhir."

Kai memandang sedikit aneh pada Jenny, bagaimana wanita itu kemudian mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling ruang kerja Kai. Merasa tidak di pedulikan dia bertanya segera.

"Apa ada sesuatu yang kau cari di ruang kerjaku Jenny?"

"O-owh?" Jenny menjadi gugup atas tatapan Kai. Dia menunduk segera, meminta maaf atas ketidaksopanan barusan.

"Maafkan saya CEO Kim. Aku tidak menemukan maket buatan Kyungsoo di ruang kerja Shane maupun di ruang kerja anda."

Dia berkata jujur. Karena bagi Jenny mereka membutuhkan benda itu untuk presentasi akhir.

"Aku menerima kabar jika Kyungsoo mengundurkan diri. Tapi pagi ini dia mengirimiku _e-mail_ mengatakan telah menyerahkan maket itu pada CEO Kim."

Kai menarik napasnya dalam. Dia bahkan merasa tidak bertemu dengan Kyungsoo apalagi menemukan maket itu.

"Tidak ada padaku."

Lelaki itu memajukan wajahnya. "Apa kau tahu alasannya kenapa Leader Project Do mengundurkan diri? Karena gosip yang beredar?"

"Tidak CEO Kim." Jenny menyela segera.

"Dia bilang Ibunya membutuhkan dia. Jadi dia memilih membantu pekerjaan Ibunya. Tapi kupikir gosip itu juga menjadi faktor pengunduran diri Kyungsoo."

Kai diam sejenak. Menyadari kegugupan dari bawahan tempatnya bekerja. Sekarang Kai sadar tatapan dirinya terlalu mengintimidasi.

"Kita bisa menyelesaikan presentasi tanpa sebuah maket. Aku akan mengambil alih pertemuan hari ini. Siapkan dirimu dua puluh menit lagi."

Kai memberi perintah yang segera di setujui Jenny. Wanita manis itu segera permisi.

Dalam dua puluh menit Kai mengurut kepalanya sendiri, rasanya benar-benar menyiksa. Dia keluar dari ruangan hingga mengejutkan Shane. "Minta seseorang membersihkan ruanganku." Dia memberi sebuah perintah yang segera di turuti.

Pria muda itu membawa berkas kebutuhan presentasi ke lantai pertama di mana pihak developer telah menunggu.

Selama rapat yang tidak menyentuh satu jam itu mereka berhasil mendapatkan sebuah kesepakatan akhir untuk sementara waktu. Tidak ada pembicaraan lain selain benar-benar terfokus pada rancangan. Di mana kemudian Kai kembali menunjuk Johnny menggantikan Kyungsoo namun hasil rancangan yang mereka gunakan tidak mengalami perubahan apapun. Kai menolak reaksi negatif yang diperlihatkan Mark maupun Jenny.

Pria itu berjalan meninggalkan ruang rapat dengan segera untuk menghindari gosip yang tidak kunjung berakhir di perusahaan ini. Dia masih harus menyiapkan diri, kembali ke Korea dalam beberapa hari ke depan membutuhkan kesiapan besar bagi Kai. Bagaimana jika dia tiba-tiba harus berada di dalam gang sempit yang bisa mengingatkannya pada pengejaran dan pemukulan belasan tahun lalu. Sekolah tempatnya pernah menerima _bullying._

-.000.-

Kai memasuki ruang kerjanya, menemukan Shane yang mengantarkan dokumen masih berdiri di sana.

"Apa kau sudah mendengarnya dari Kris? Aku akan pergi ke Korea. Mungkin minggu depan."

Lelaki tua itu tersenyum. Dia sudah menerima pemberitahuan prihal keberangkatan Kai setengah jam yang lalu.

"Aku juga akan pergi dengan tuan."

Kali ini gantian Kai yang tersenyum mendengar jawaban Shane. Dia membutuhkan pria tua ini.

"Kau bisa menyelesaikan tugasmu dan menyusulku satu bulan kemudian. Untuk bulan pertama aku pikir bisa mengurus diriku sendiri."

Dia menyampaikan pendapatnya. Pandangan pria muda itu menatap sebuah figura baru di atas meja kerjanya secara reflek Kai mengambil. Menemukan kertas hvs di mana ada lukisan dirinya menggunakan pensil yang begitu rapi.

"Petugas kebersihan menemukannya di bawah karpet. Dia pikir itu sangat bagus dan tidak membuangnya. Aku hanya menambahkan bingkai untuk membuatnya lebih baik."

Shane memberitahu Kai tentang bagaimana figura itu bisa berada di atas meja kerjanya.

Lelaki tan itu kemudian duduk di balik meja.

"Kalau begitu aku permisi CEO Kim."

Setelah ditinggalkan Shane, lelaki tan itu memilih bersender sementara tangannya mengangkat figura lukisan dirinya. Seingat Kai dia tidak pernah membiarkan seorang pun melihatnya tertidur. Mungkin ada beberapa orang, tapi tidak ada yang pandai melukis seindah ini kecuali...

Bibir tebal pria itu terkatup, perlahan tertarik ke dalam dan dia menarik sudut bibirnya membentuk sebuah senyum tipis. Membawa pandangan Kai pada kaca pembatas ruang kerjanya dengan dunia luar sana di mana masih menyisahkan goresan spidol warna yang membentuk bangunan-bangunan di luar sana. Tiba-tiba saja Kai seperti melihat bayangan Kyungsoo hari itu. Saat Kyungsoo terkurung di dalam ruang kerjanya.

Tubuh terbalut kemeja kebesaran dengan kaki telanjang melangkah mengitari ruang kerja Kai. Bagaimana Kyungsoo memeluknya secara tiba-tiba saat mendengar suara pintu terbuka ketika Shane masuk untuk memberitahu sesuatu. Saat itu, di mana dunianya benar-benar dikuasai Kyungsoo. Menyadari jantungnya berpacu begitu cepat mendapat sebuah kedekatan luar biasa dengan Kyungsoo.

Tapi sesuatu mengacaukan pikiran Kai, hari itu saat dia mengetahui kebenaran Kyungsoo. Tiba-tiba saja mimpi terburuk di dalam hidupnya kembali menghantui. Dia membutuhkan sebuah pembatas untuk bisa melindungi diri.

"Sekarang aku harus bagaimana?"

Sejak kematian ayahnya, Kai tidak memiliki tempat pasti untuk pulang bahkan setelah keluarga Wu mengangkatnya menjadi anak. Semua karena dia masih menyimpan dendam atas kematian ayahnya yang tiba-tiba. Tapi berbeda saat mengetahui jika lelaki yang amat dia cintai merupakan anak dari penyebab kematian itu. Dia sedang berusaha.

-.000.-

Tadinya dia berpikir untuk lebih lama di ruang kerjanya, nyatanya Kai menyelesaikan pekerjaan dengan segera. Pria itu menemukan Shane juga sedang membereskan barang-barangnya untuk mengambil jam istirahat siang. Sebuah sapaan singkat. Lelaki tan benar-benar tidak menyadari, jika dia berjalan menggunakan tangga umum untuk para pegawai. Seperti biasa jika dia melewati bagian ini, Kai akan memperlambat gerakannya agar bisa menyaksikan Kyungsoo yang sedang berkutat dengan semua pekerjaan. Tapi sayangnya di balik pembatas kaca itu dia bahkan tidak menemukan Kyungsoo.

-.000.-

Di satu sisi, ada kelompok pekerja yang membuat forum diskusi kecil di mana mereka berusaha memahami situasi sekitar. Beberapa orang bertanya bagaimana masa lalu bisa menghancurkan karier seseorang. Jika tidak ada jawaban, maka orang itu akan bertanya secara terus menerus.

Hal itulah yang di hadapi Jenny dan Mark. Berita pengundurkan diri Kyungsoo menyebar dengan segera dalam satu hari, lebih buruk lagi alasan konyol mengenai kepergian Kyungsoo. Artinya, sesuatu yang tidak menyenangkan telah tertinggal di sini.

"Aku pinjam mesin _photocopy_ kalian ya? Mesin di lantai satu mengalami kerusakan."

Seorang pria bertanya pada Jenny yang saat itu baru kembali dan meletakkan makan siangnya. Dia meninggalkan rekan kerjanya, Mark yang masih beberapa langkah di belakang saat dua orang pria dari lantai pertama berada di ruang kerja mereka.

"Jenny."

Saat itu namanya di panggil membuat perempuan itu menoleh pada dua pemuda yang tadi meminta izin menggunakan peralatan di ruang kerja mereka.

"Ya?"

Seorang pria membawa tubuhnya bersender di mesin _photocopy_ yang sedang bekerja agar bisa menatap wanita itu.

"Kudengar Kyungsoo mengundurkan diri tidak hanya pada mega proyek bersama CEO Kim tapi juga dari perusahaan ini."

Ketika itu wajah Jenny menjadi kaku seketika.

"Aku mendengar jika pihak developer sudah mengetahui tentang Ayah Kyungsoo. Bukankah itu hal buruk untuk citra perusahaan kita? Bagaimana sebuah pembangunan bisa membawa korban. Sementara korban itu adalah Ayah CEO Kim sendiri."

Pria itu memberikan sebuah komentar buruk dengan membawa nama Kyungsoo.

"Lebih buruk lagi dia merebut pekerjaan Johnny? Hng.." Lelaki satu lagi menimpali. "Aku mendapat banyak informasi dari Johnny, dia bilang Kyungsoo menggunakan cara tersembunyi untuk mendapatkan perhatian CEO Kim."

Saat itu wajah Jenny menunjukkan keterkejutan luar biasa. Di mana dia mendapat sebuah informasi yang menyatakan Johnny sebagai seorang penyebar gosip.

"Dia telah bekerja keras untuk mega proyek itu hingga pada akhir minggu. Bahkan pihak developer sangat puas dengan laporan yang Kyungsoo susun."

"Mark! Apa yang terjadi denganmu!?"

Jenny terpekik kaget setelah mendengar suara Mark menyahuti kedua pria itu. Lebih buruk lagi dia menemukan rekan kerjanya itu dengan luka memar di beberapa bagian wajahnya.

"Aku baru saja menghajar penyebar gosip murahan di kantor ini. Kalian perlu tahu jika Kyungsoo telah bekerja keras. Dia meninggalkan kantor ini karena ingin kembali mengurus Ibunya, lagipula dia bisa mendapatkan pekerjaan dan gaji yang lebih baik dengan kemampuannya sendiri."

Jenny segera menyeret Mark masuk ke dalam ruangan. Jadi ini yang pria asing ini dapatkan saat berkata akan pergi ke toilet setelah menitipkan makan siangnya pada Jenny. Kedua pria yang telah menyelesaikan urusannya mendekati Mark.

Dalam bentuk apapun itu, seseorang sangat dibutuhkan saat ini. Di mana Mark dan Jenny menjelaskan prihal kejadian belasan tahun lalu mengenai tragedi pembangunan _cafe underground_ dengan Ayah Kyungsoo sebagai arsitektur yang bertanggung jawab. Sebuah perbaikan kesalahan di waktu yang tidak tepat, yang kemudian membawa perhatian mereka pada Kyungsoo.

"Dia bahkan berada di lokasi kejadian. Menyaksikan ayahnya sendiri tidak keluar dari reruntuhan bangunan untuk menyelamatkan Ayah CEO Kim. Sudah sangat hebat Kyungsoo bisa bertahan menjadi arsitektur berbakat. Aku harap tidak ada gosip apapun lagi."

-.000.-

Sore hari saat matahari masih bersinar terik membuat Kota Batam memiliki suhu panas. Pria itu memilih meninggalkan kantornya, tiba di apartemen dan betapa terkejutnya Kai mendapati sebuah maket berwarna silver berbaur dengan semua barang-barang koleksinya. Karena ini dia tidak menyadari keberadaan benda itu.

Ia mengingat perkataan Jenny pagi ini tentang sebuah maket.

"Tapi kapan Kyungsoo mengantarkan maket ini?"

Pada akhirnya membawa langkah kaki Kai menuju bagian pelayanan apartemen. Di mana ada sebuah ruangan dengan beberapa pekerja menghadap layar komputer. Dia menghampiri seorang pria tua. Meminta pemutaran CCTV selama seminggu terakhir ini, tentu saja karena pemutaran hanya bisa di lakukan dalam zona tujuh hari sebelum di hapus. Pria itu telah duduk sendiri setelah mendapat kekuasaan untuk mencari sendiri keperluannya.

Beberapa menit setelah itu dia menggerakkan _mouse_ , melakukan beberapa _setting_ hingga menemukan keberadaan Kyungsoo yang keluar dari apartemennya. Kai memutar kembali, memulai dari kedatangan Kyungsoo. Dia mencatat waktu kedatangan dan kepergian di mana antara waktu itu dia kembali. Tapi dalam keadaan mabuk.

Hingga Kai menyadari apa yang terjadi pada Kyungsoo saat keluar dari apartemennya.

Lelaki itu membulatkan matanya begitu terkejut, Kyungsoo berjalan dengan bertopang pada dinding apartemen. Seperti menjadi korban pemukulan, dia menggigit bibir bawahnya kuat.

 _"Apa aku memukulmu?"_ Batin Kai benar-benar terkejut.

Dia segera menghapus bagian itu, berlari keluar setelah mengucapkan terima kasih. Napasnya putus-putus berusaha mengingat apa yang dia lakukan pada Kyungsoo malam itu.

Lebih buruk ketika tadi dia mendengar perkataan Mark tentang Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya berada di lokasi kejadian belasan tahun lalu. Tanpa sadar Kai melupakan sesuatu, Kyungsoo juga kehilangan ayahnya. Dan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi malam itu? Dia sudah menyakiti Kyungsoo hingga pemuda itu memilih pergi.

' _Aku tidak pernah tahu jika bisa sebegitu merindukan seseorang.'_

Perlahan dia mulai mengingat apa yang dia lakukan pada Kyungsoo malam itu.

Sebuah penyesalan yang tidak pernah Kai pikirkan. Dia hanya ingin menjauh sebentar saja dari Kyungsoo, menghilangkan dendam dan menyembuhkan hatinya yang sakit karena luka lama itu terbuka kembali.

-.000.-

Kai memiliki satu kesempatan untuk memperbaiki situasi yang terjadi. Dia tidak ingin melukai dirinya sendiri, begitupun dengan Kyungsoo.

Untuk itu, besok pagi Kai menemui Mark dan Jenny. Meminta penjelasan lebih mendetail lagi tentang kejadian belasan tahun lalu dari sudut pandang Kyungsoo yang di ceritakan pada mereka. Hingga dia menyadari, Kyungsoo juga mengalami masa sulit yang tidak pernah dikeluhkannya.

Dan kemudian, pria itu menemui Kris. Meminta pertanggung jawaban Johnny atas gosip yang memperburuk situasi kondisi di dalam lingkup kerja mereka. Pekerja seperti Johnny tidak bisa bertahan lama, dia harus segera dihentikan agar tidak terjadi hal sejenis lagi.

Yang terakhir lelaki itu lakukan di negara ini adalah mengatakan sesuatu hal penting.

"Sebagai saudara angkat, aku meminta tolong padamu untuk menyelesaikan urusan pekerjaanku. Aku berjanji akan kembali dengan hasil kerja yang lebih memuaskan. Biarkan aku menyelesaikan proyek _superblok_ itu bersama seseorang."

"Jadi? Bagaimana hubunganmu dengannya?"

Kai hanya tersenyum. Membalas pertanyaan Kris tanpa sebuah kalimat. Dengan senyuman setulus itu dia yakin Kris akan mengerti.

"Aku harap kau bisa memperbaiki situasi secepat mungkin. Hubungi aku jika sudah sampai, aku akan membantu sesuatu untukmu." Kai menolak penawaran Kris.

"Aku akan menyelesaikan masalahku sendiri."

-.000.-

 _-Beberapa hari yang lalu-_

 **Tutttt tutttt tutttt**

Kyungsoo menghubungi Ibunya. Mendengarkan suara serak wanita tua itu membuat hatinya terasa sedikit lebih baik. Bagaimana jika Ibunya tahu tentang Kai. Kebencian Kai pada ayahnya.

 _"Kyungsoo? Ada apa sayang?"_

"Hm?"

Lelaki itu bergumam pelan. Menarik perhatian supir taxi yang dia naiki.

Menarik napas dalam barulah Kyungsoo berhasil mengatur suaranya.

"Aku merindukan ibu?"

" _Hm? Bukankah kita baru bicara beberapa waktu yang lalu?"_

"Apa yang sedang ibu lakukan sekarang? Kenapa belum tidur selarut ini?"

Dia berhasil mengalihkan perhatian Ibunya. Mendengar kekehan wanita itu.

" _Ibu membereskan beberapa pakaian. Kami akan liburan ke LA selama satu minggu atau mungkin lebih. Ibu pikir sudah mengatakan itu padamu sejak dua minggu yang lalu."_

Ahh sekarang Kyungsoo ingat. Ibunya akan melakukan liburan bersama teman-teman sekolahnya.

"Ibu, aku ingin pulang ke Korea."

Mereka hening beberapa saat.

 _"Ada apa sayang? Kenapa begitu mendadak?"_

"Tidak masalah jika ibu harus berangkat. Aku hanya sedang mendapatkan liburan panjangku. Kupikir aku ingin menghabiskan waktu, lagipula sebuah libur panjang. Ibu masih akan melihatku saat kembali dari LA."

Dia berusaha meyakinkan Ibunya.

" _Tentu saja. Kalau begitu ibu akan meminta nyonya Choi menyiapkan keperluanmu."_

"Tidak. Aku akan mengurus diriku sendiri. Jangan khawatir apapun tentangku."

Dia segera menolak bantuan Ibunya. Akan sangat aneh jika seseorang memberitahu kondisinya saat ini.

-.000.-

Tentu saja orang di luar kehidupanmu akan berpikir rasional atas kondisi yang sedang terjadi. Tapi pada dasarnya, kau sendiri yang mengendalikan kehidupanmu. Bagaimana cara menikmati sarapan pagimu, mencintai apa yang kau lihat bahkan cara bicara dengan tetangga lamamu. Kamu sudah mengalami banyak hal, membuat asumsi tentang apa yang bisa kau kerjakan setelah menantikan begitu banyak kemungkinan - kemungkinan menarik.

Di sini, setelah tiba di Korea. Kondisinya sdikit lebih baik, setidaknya Kyungsoo sudah bisa berjalan dan Kyungsoo mempelajari apa yang baru saja dikirim ibunya melewati surel.

Ibunya memiliki usaha bisnis kebersihan di mana menyediakan jasa kebersihan untuk rumah yang di tinggalkan ataupun akan di tempati. Untuk kali ini, Kyungsoo berhadapan dengan pilihan kedua, Ibunya bilang seseorang membutuhkan sebuah jasa kebersihan untuk apartemen berukuran kecil yang akan di tempati pemilik barunya.

Sebenarnya, Kyungsoo masih membatasi diri untuk keluar. Tapi jika dia menyatakan pendapat itu. Dia akan di anggap tidak bisa mengurus diri sendiri. Mungkin ibunya akan merasa bersalah dan segera kembali karena merasa Kyungsoo membutuhkan dirinya. Sudah pasti sebuah kekecewaan besar jika dia menyaksikan putranya dalam kondisi yang tidak terlalu baik. Beberapa luka masih terlihat dengan jelas sementara jalannya pincang karena menahan sakit.

Lalu bagaimana dengan kata-kata.

 _'Aku baik-baik saja.'_

Yang selalu Kyungsoo lontarkan setiap pagi sejak dia menginjakkan kaki di negara ini.

-.000.-

Mungkin hanya sebuah ketakutan setelah dunia memberikan lemparan-lemparan kecil. Tapi untuk kondisi yang lebih baik, Kyungsoo memberanikan diri melangkah keluar rumahnya. Dia meninggalkan sarapan dan dengan pakaian musim dingin pria itu menginjakkan kaki di atas tumpukkan salju depan rumah.

Sebuah mobil van menjemputnya, seorang wanita tua segera keluar dan menyapa Kyungsoo.

"Apa kondisimu baik-baik saja?"

Bukan hal aneh jika wanita itu bertanya tentang kondisi Kyungsoo. Secara penampilan dia tetap mempesona dengan kepala yang ditutup topi dan tubuh di balik coat hijau lumut. Tapi jika melihat Kyungsoo berjalan, pria itu masih terlihat sedikit pincang.

"Aku baik-baik saja Nona."

Pada akhirnya dia berhasil meyakinkan wanita itu untuk membawanya ke tempat bekerja.

"Aku sangat senang kau mau membantu ibumu karena dia hanya memiliki beberapa pekerja yang menjadi begitu sibuk sepanjang musim dingin. Tapi bagaimana ibumu bisa meninggalkan pekerjaan di musim dingin yang begitu sibuk?"

Kyungsoo tersenyum kecil atas komentar barusan.

"Ibu sudah merencanakan perjalanan ini sejak jauh-jauh hari bersama teman-temannya."

Perjalanan mereka tidak berlangsung lama karena bangunan yang dituju Kyungsoo hanya beberapa Blok dari rumahnya.

"Ini kontraknya secara umum, kau cukup Cap dan tanda tangan."

Dia telah duduk di salah satu kursi kayu. Kyungsoo hanya perlu membersihkan apartemen ini selama beberapa hari saja.

"Tempat ini terlihat kecil bukan?"

Dia di ajak berkeliling oleh wanita paruh baya itu.

"Tapi seseorang ingin menempatinya."

Sekarang dia mencoba berkomentar tentang rumah kecil yang dipenuhi oleh _furniture_ berharga.

"Orang yang tinggal di sini pasti kaya."

Tanpa sadar dia kembali berkomentar.

Wanita paruh baya itu berhenti melangkah, dia mengangguk membenarkan.

"Orang yang akan tinggal di sini memang kaya. Makanya dia membutuhkan seseorang sepertimu untuk membersihkan barang-barangnya."

Kyungsoo sudah memantau ruangan minimalis di apartemen ini. Sekarang hanya bagaimana dia harus memulai pekerjaannya.

"Kau bisa memulai pekerjaanmu Kyungsoo."

Ketika itu sebuah perintah segera meluncur, wanita paruh baya itu menunjuk sebuah ruang penyimpanan alat kebersihan yang sudah mereka siapkan. Membiarkan Kyungsoo berjalan mengambil sendiri peralatannya sementara dia menuju arah pintu karena sebuah ketukan.

Kyungsoo tidak terlalu peduli pada penjelasan wanita itu, sepertinya pemilik apartemen telah tiba. Dia mendengar wanita itu menjelaskan tentang peraturan di apartemen ini. Sesuatu yang diberlakukan untuk semua penghuni.

"Kyungsoo kemarilah, ini adalah CEO Kim."

Dia menghentikan aktivitasnya dari memasang apron saat mendapat panggilan.

Hampir semua organ tubuhnya terkunci. Bagaimana bisa Kyungsoo mendapati sosok Kai menjadi penghuni apartemen sekecil ini, walau dia akui semua barang-barang di dalam apartemen ini terlihat sangat mahal.

Kai tidak memiliki ekspresi yang begitu bagus, mungkin karena dia baru saja menyelesaikan perjalanan panjang.

Pada detik itulah, Kyungsoo menyadari perubahan yang dilakukan tubuhnya. Mereka sedikit bergetar. Susah payah Kyungsoo menahan diri, menahan emosi yang bersifat taktis.

"Aku harus pergi. Kau mungkin membutuhkan istirahat setelah perjalanan panjang. Nikmati waktu liburanmu CEO Kim. Jika membutuhkan sesuatu kau bisa menghubungiku. Kita akan memulai kontrak kerja yang sesungguhnya satu minggu lagi."

Wanita tua itu menyalakan sebuah percakapan dalam keheningan itu.

"Terima kasih banyak."

Suara Kai yang begitu berat. Sudah sangat lama Kyungsoo tidak mendengarnya. Tapi sebenarnya dia mengalami hal sulit, mengingatkan Kyungsoo tentang malam itu.

"Kyungsoo. _Where are your manner?_ CEO Kim adalah pemilik tempat ini. Kau harus menyapanya."

Dia tergagap dalam detik itu juga.

"Owh... Se-selamat datang."

Suara Kyungsoo tidak hanya menunjukkan sebuah keterkejutan, tapi lebih pada ketakutan.

"Do Kyungsoo. Dia menggantikan pekerjaan Ibunya sementara waktu. Jika aku terlalu sulit dihubungi, kau bisa meminta bantuannya."

Tentu saja, rasa bersalah dan ketakutan itu telah mendorong Kyungsoo untuk menghindar dari Kai.

Sesuatu dalam dirinya bertanya-tanya, bagaimana Kai bisa sampai di tempat ini. Sebuah kebetulan yang sulit di pikirkan. Hanya dalam beberapa hari saja, bahkan luka fisik yang Kai buat pada tubuhnya masih terasa menyiksa setiap kali Kyungsoo berjalan. Tapi dia sudah memilih untuk membantu Ibunya, hanya beberapa hari saja.

 _'Bersikaplah berani sekali lagi Kyungsoo.'_

Dia meyakinkan diri sendiri untuk menghadapi Kai. Mencoba tidak peduli pada sekitar ketika pria itu merebahkan tubuhnya pada sofa di ruang tamu.

Sepertinya Kai juga menghindari Kyungsoo, lihatlah bagaimana pria itu berbaring dan menutup wajahnya dengan sapu tangan.

Dalam kondisi ini, Kyungsoo memiliki sedikit pertanyaan tentang kejadian malam itu. Saat Kai memperkosanya.

 _'Apa dia menjadi lebih baik setelah melakukan itu padaku?'_

-.000.-

Kai sudah merencanakan ini, dengan bantuan Mark dia mendapatkan tempat usaha ibu Kyungsoo. Sulit untuk membawanya mendapatkan keyakinan ibu Kyungsoo. Tapi pada akhirnya Kai mendapat bantuan pihak pengembangan yang bekerja sama dengan perusahaan mereka.

Hanya saja, risikonya menjadi tidak sepadan. Kai menyadari penolakkan Kyungsoo saat menyaksikan respon tubuh pria manis itu melihat dirinya.

Dia mengumpat dalam hati karena telah membuat Kyungsoo takut. Pasti lelaki itu sangat ketakutan sekarang. Apalagi setelah mereka ditinggal berdua saja. Pada akhirnya dia putuskan tidak membawa koper yang dia bawa dari Batam ke dalam kamar melainkan membaringkan diri di atas sofa. Membiarkan Kyungsoo memulai pekerjaan

Ini tentang membuktikan sesuatu, dia membutuhkan waktu untuk memperbaiki kondisi. Kai juga tahu dia begitu agresif. Tapi kali ini, sedikit menahan diri mungkin akan lebih baik.

Tidak ada senyum menggoda seperti yang dia tunjukkan ketika melihat Kyungsoo bekerja sebagai seorang arsitek. Yang ada sebuah kekhawatiran melihat Kyungsoo kesulitan berjalan setiap kali dia berpindah untuk membersihkan apartemen itu. Kai beruntung memilih apartemen berukuran kecil sehingga tidak begitu menyulitkan.

-.000.-

Sudah berapa lama Kyungsoo duduk sejak terakhir dia membereskan alat-alat kebersihan. Lelaki itu sedikit kelaparan setelah energi yang dia dapat dari sarapan tadi pagi mulai menipis. Ditatapnya pria itu masih terbaring di atas sofa.

Tangan Kyungsoo menulis memo di secarik kertas. Dia sudah menyelesaikan pekerjaannya hari ini, bukan masalah jika dia meninggalkan Kai. Hanya untuk sebuah sopan santun hingga dia meninggalkan memo singkat.

 _'Terima kasih banyak telah menggunakan jasa kebersihan kami_.'

Tapi kemudian langkahnya berhenti tepat saat tangannya memegang _handle_ pintu. Kyungsoo menghela napas berat, dengan tertatih dia kembali berjalan ke kamar Kai. Mengambil selimut yang tersedia dan menyelimuti lelaki tan itu.

Pada dasarnya Kai memang tertidur, tapi dia segera mendapat kesadaran saat menyadari Kyungsoo menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Kemudian dia kembali berpura-pura terlelap menyadari Kyungsoo keluar dengan selimut. Jika saja Kyungsoo tidak menjaga jarak saat menyelimuti Kai, mungkin dia akan segera bangkit dan menarik Kyungsoo dalam sebuah pelukan _, -tapi itu sesuatu yang mustahil._

Lain hal saat merasakan selimut itu membungkus tubuhnya perlahan, Kai bisa mengintip bagaimana jarak yang Kyungsoo ciptakan untuk melindungi dirinya sendiri, - _terlalu jauh._

Secara samar dia lalu merasakan sentuhan jemari Kyungsoo di kepalanya.

"Kai. Aku tidak tahu harus membayangkan bagaimana kau menjalani kehidupanmu. Kau tidak harus bicara denganku, kau memiliki banyak kesempatan untuk ikut menyalahkan aku. Aku mengatakan ini bukan agar kau memaafkan Ayahku, tapi sudah seharusnya aku mengatakannya agar kau bisa melangkah maju."

Runtuh sudah pertahanan pria tan itu.

Grep

Dia menyingkirkan selimut membuat Kyungsoo terkejut. Dalam satu gerakan Kai menarik Kyungsoo untuk memeluknya, membatasi pergerakan lelaki mungil itu. Membawanya ke dalam sebuah pelukan di atas sofa.

"K -Kai?"

Sekarang dengan jelas Kai bisa mendengar suara Kyungsoo.

"Ma-maafkan aku. Kumohon lepaskan aku."

Tapi detik itu juga dia mendengar Kyungsoo sangat ketakutan. Suara dan tubuhnya bergetar dalam pelukan paksa Kai.

Dia menahan tubuh Kyungsoo agar tidak terlepas.

"Aku tidak bisa Kyungsoo. Bagaimana aku bisa melangkah maju jika kau tidak ada di sampingku."

Sebuah pengakuan yang sangat mengejutkan. Dia membuat Kyungsoo terdiam beberapa saat.

"Kau tahu aku menyukaimu. Kenapa kau pergi dariku?"

Sekali ini Kyungsoo seolah menghilang dari pikirannya setelah mendengar ucapan Kai.

"A-apa yang harus kulakukan Kai? Berada di dekatku hanya akan menyakitimu."

Kai melonggarkan pelukannya setelah merasakan Kyungsoo tidak akan segera menjauh, dia memandangi pria mungil itu dengan terkejut. Tapi Kai tidak ingin bersikap keterlaluan, dia memberanikan diri memberi jarak yang tidak terlalu jauh pada wajah mereka. Pada saat seperti ini, dia harus membuktikan sesuatu pada Kyungsoo. Membuktikan jika dia benar-benar menyesal.

Dengan tangannya yang menangkup wajah Kyungsoo, pria itu mencoba tersenyum semanis mungkin. Setidaknya membuat perasaan Kyungsoo lebih hangat.

"Aku tidak tahu bagaimana cara menjelaskan apa yang telah terjadi."

Dia berhenti sejenak pada kalimat pendek. Suatu perasaan untuk membuktikan sesuatu.

"Aku sudah mengetahuinya dari Mark dan Jenny. Dan aku sudah mengeluarkan penyebar gosip itu, Johnny."

Perlahan Kyungsoo memahami perkataan Kai tentang siapa yang memulai gosip itu.

"Pada kenyataannya kau sendiri kesulitan menjalani kehidupan karena kesalahan Ayahku."

Kyungsoo menyampaikan pendapatnya.

Lelaki tan itu membawa Kyungsoo untuk sedikit lebih nyaman duduk di atas sofa. Tapi dia melingkarkan kakinya ke pinggang Kyungsoo membuat pria manis itu terkurung dan memastikan dia tidak akan melarikan diri kali ini.

"Aku pikir itu adalah sebuah kesalahan."

Chup

Mata bulat Kyungsoo terbuka lebar saat Kai menciumnya. Dia merasakan bibir tebal itu membasahi bibirnya.

"Aku sudah tidak sanggup. Apa gunanya hidup tanpamu? Aku mencintaimu, makanya aku mengaku kalah."

Kyungsoo masih diam mendengar pengakuan Kai. Sejujurnya hatinya mulai menghangat dan merasakan perasaan aman dalam jarak yang begitu dekat dengan Kai.

"Aku bersedia melakukan apapun. Tidak peduli bagaimanapun itu, aku ingin bersamamu."

Ini adalah sebuah kehidupan, di mana singgungan selalu ada di tiap sudut persimpangan. Itu adalah pertanyaan sederhana tentang bagaimana kita akan menjalani kehidupan selanjutnya.

Kalian benar. Kyungsoo masih sangat mencintai Kai. Terlepas dari apa yang telah pria itu lakukan padanya dalam keadaan mabuk _. But,_ lihatlah saat Kai dalam keadaan sadar. Dia mendorong dan menantang dirinya sendiri agar bisa mempertahankan Kyungsoo.

"Maaf menjadikannmu sebagai sasaran. Banyak hal yang kusesali, tapi menyakitimu adalah penyesalan terbesar dalam hidupku."

Lelaki mungil itu hanya diam karena tidak tahu apa yang harus dia katakan dalam situasi seperti ini.

"Apa yang bisa kulakukan Kai?"

Pada akhirnya Kyungsoo bertanya tentang keraguan dalam dirinya.

Kai kembali tersenyum. Sudah sangat lama Kyungsoo merindukan senyuman pria tan ini.

"Apa kau bersedia bersamaku? Menjadi kekasihku?"

Dia seharusnya mengangguk karena Kyungsoo juga mencintai pria ini. Tapi dia harus memastikan tentang hubungan ini.

"Apa kau akan baik-baik saja jika bersamaku?"

Kai melempar pandangannya ke sekeliling apartemen. Beberapa saat Kyungsoo mengikuti arah pandang lelaki itu hingga membawa mereka saling bertatap.

"Kembali menjadi kekasihku. Tinggal dan hidup bersamaku? Aku sangat membutuhkanmu Kyungsoo."

Ini adalah tantangan sejati untuk meyakinkan sebuah hubungan. Tidak ada perbedaan besar dari sebuah daftar yang sebenarnya telah tertulis secara jelas.

"Ya Kai. Aku akan bersamamu."

Dalam detik itu mereka saling melempar senyum kerinduan.

"Tidakkah kau ingin memelukku?"

Kai bertanya dan dia segera mendapatkan tubuh Kyungsoo yang memeluknya begitu erat.

"Aku merindukanmu. Aku juga membutuhkanmu."

"Ya. Aku juga tahu itu. Maaf membuatmu ketakutan. Aku tidak akan pernah lagi menghindar darimu, sayang."

-.000.-

Pada zaman sekarang, ada agenda harian di mana orang-orang sibuk melakukan _multitasking,_ melayani keperluan orang lain. Namun ada perbedaan besar jika yang kau layani adalah seseorang yang menerangi jalan menuju kebahagiaan.

Seperti sebuah mimpi indah yang harus di ukir. Sudah satu minggu sejak dia tiba di negara ini. Pagi ini Kai yang terbangun pertama kali, dia mendapati tubuh telanjang Kyungsoo dalam pelukannya. Lelaki manis itu bersedia menjadi kekasihnya kembali. Sebuah kesempatan yang tidak akan pernah Kai sia-siakan.

Dia membiarkan Kyungsoo menggunakan lengannya sebagai bantalan. Tangan Kai yang bebas menarik perut Kyungsoo agar sedikit mundur untuk menghilangkan jarak di antara mereka. Pria manis itu tidur membelakangi Kai. Tidak ada seks panjang di malam hari, Kai hanya bercinta dengan Kyungsoo untuk menghilangkan perasaan takut akibat kejadian malam itu.

Dia terbangun dengan kondisi yang jauh lebih baik, kepalanya maju dan membawa bibir tebalnya sendiri mencium punggung belakang Kyungsoo.

"Hngh..." Lenguhan Kyungsoo membuat Kai tertawa. Tapi tidak menghentikan bibirnya yang terus mencium leher hingga pada telinga Kyungsoo.

 _"Good morning honey_."

Disisi lain tangannya yang di jadikan bantalan Kyungsoo mendorong kepala pria manis itu agar menoleh.

"Hmphh."

Kai mendapatkan bibir hati Kyungsoo.

"Apa kau akan terus berada di ranjang sepanjang hari ini?"

Perlahan Kyungsoo membawa tubuhnya berputar menghadap Kai. Jemarinya menyentuh dada bidang kekasihnya. Mata bulat yang setengah terbuka itu memandang Kai seolah menyetujui perkataan Kai barusan.

Kai membawa kepala Kyungsoo semakin mendekat, menciumnya sekali lagi. Sementara tangannya yang bebas merayap di balik selimut.

"Apa di bagian ini masih sakit?"

"O-owgh..."

Kyungsoo mendesah karena sentuhan Kai di bawah sana.

"Maafkan aku sayang." Ucapnya segera.

"Aku baik-baik saja. Bagaimana kita menyelesaikan hari ini? Bukankah besok kau akan mulai bekerja?"

Kai menyentuhkan hidungnya pada hidung Kyungsoo. Dia sudah mendapat persetujuan Kyungsoo untuk membantunya dalam proyek pembangunan kali ini. Hanya akan ada mereka berdua, mungkin Shane akan segera menyusul mereka atau mungkin tidak, jika Kai tidak menyediakan tempat lagi untuk pria tua itu.

"Apapun yang kau inginkan. Aku akan melakukannya."

"Bagaimana jika kita pergi piknik ke taman? Hanya berdua saja karena besok ibu akan kembali dari LA."

Kai terdiam beberapa saat. Dia menyadari perubahan pada wajah Kyungsoo setelah tidak ada jawaban dari dirinya.

"Tentu saja." Dia tersenyum segera membuat Kyungsoo menghela napas lega.

"Tapi setelah seks singkat di pagi hari?" tawar Kai cepat.

"Akhhhh."

Tidak ada protes saat Kai sudah berjanji akan memperlakukan Kyungsoo sebaik mungkin. Kegiatannya itu menjadi pengalaman yang memuaskan untuk merasakan energi terhebat setelah mengembalikan gairah.

Saat sebagian besar dunia tidak menunjukkan kepedulian, percayalah kamu hanya perlu memberitahu orang yang kamu cintai, mendapatkan sentuhan di bahu pada masa sulit, lalu berbagi sebuah kehangatan dalam kata-kata. Kepedulian itu adalah masalah serius. Jadi tunjukkanlah kepedulian dalam bentuk konsistensi yang nyata.

 **THE END**


End file.
